


Ashes

by LiberatedPuppeteer



Series: Fractured Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, BDSM, Badass cast, Bill Cipher Redemption, Blood and Gore, Consent, Eldritch Bill Cipher, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Rape, Older Characters, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death, Tentacle Sex, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberatedPuppeteer/pseuds/LiberatedPuppeteer
Summary: It's been ten years since Weirdmageddon and Bill's defeat. Seven years since Mr. and Mrs. Pines died and the twins moved in with their Grunkles back at Gravity Falls. Four years since the twins graduated college. A year and six months since Dipper lost his job and moved back. A year since Bill came back in a human...ish body. Dipper is twenty-two. He's had a great life, full of adventure and moments with his family. Currently he has to babysit Bill Cipher until the town and the universe say otherwise. He wasn't meant to die like this.UPDATE: Due to dealing with THREE deaths in the family and the loss of a working laptop, this and my other fanfic are on a hiatus. It is not being discontinued, I will work on my stories as soon as humanly possible. Thank you.





	1. Freebie

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot on Tumblr but has since become something bigger. I blame Tumblr for this and for kicking my writing back up again. Obviously this is a more mature version of Gravity Falls, hope you enjoy!

He never really understood meat sacks.

Didn’t understand them; didn’t like them.

Not the way they thought.

Or felt.

The way they expressed themselves.

The way they reacted.

The way they tried to understand everything.

The way they dealt with pain.

The way they lived.

What he did like was how they could break so easily and that were so many of them to play with. It was like giving a child a box of endless toys. He didn’t care if he made one insane that it could crumble a civilization or that breaking another’s neck would start a war.

All he cared about was power and attention, which humanity literally **_threw_** at him.

He especially loved playing with the Pine bloodline.

That bloodline was more in tune with the bigger picture. They were more aware of monsters, could easily tap into the rivers of energy inside them. They tried to expand horizons… and he loved snatching that **hope** right out of their hands. The pain, fear… and sometimes anger in their eyes was such a beautiful picture.

Pain.

Fear.

Anger.

He could get behind those; he could understand those emotions.

They were simply responses to outside stimuli the human mind created in milliseconds. A way to keep humanity alive so it could evolve through the repetitive process of eating, sleeping, and breeding. All animals had it so humanity would too… It didn’t make them special.

Courage.

Hope.

**Love.**

Those… Those he couldn’t understand.

Those emotions went against survival. If faced with a bigger threat, any animal even an apex predator would run away. But humans… if faced with the same threat they would run _towards_ it.

It was irregular, irrational, downright suicidal.

Stanford and Stanley Pines showed it when he had their great niece and nephew in his grasp. That- that fight against him, the need to protect the kids when they should have bowed to him in surrender.

Hell, Mason Pines… “Dipper” as everyone calls him, he had it when he was fucking 12. He was a child, a blip in the grand scheme of the universe. He’s not important… not at all… and yet he stood up to Bill, a being that one could call a God, every time they squared off.

He broke his most diabolical trap to save his sister.

He rallied Gravity Falls against him.

He found all the pieces of the Zodiac.

Sure the final blow was dealt by Stanley and Stanford.

But essentially… **_A fucking twelve-year-old child defeated and sealed a God._**

It shouldn’t be possible. There is no explanation on how a fucking child should best someone like Bill Cipher… to let him taste victory of meat sacks and then rip it away from him. Other entities have tried, sure, but this brat is the only fucking thing-

It had to be that Axolotl.

Somehow while Bill was sealed, that thing took a part of Bill and dropped it in the Pines bloodline. That’s how he was bested. That had to be it… that’s how it got him to call out to it!

Fucking space… lizard… fish… whatever the fuck it is god thing!

Oh yeah, he came back alright. Thanks to that show and that “Cipher Hunt”.

All those people spending all that time and energy… and then shaking his hand when they found him. They wanted him to be real, to trapeze along reality and their little race like some God again. That’s great and all…

**_Except all they could think of was a stupid HUMAN FORM for him!_ **

But hey, he could get back at Pine Tree. He could keep him up at night, make him embarrassed, make sure no one touched his new little toy.

Thing was, fucking Pine Tree was ready for him. He set up traps to chase him off in his first body, he physically set up limits on this new body. He even stuck him back in the statue with his own magic system and “get that cane out of your ass Bill, I’m not a thing!” when he “acted” like the kid was his possession.

Yeah, Pine Tree made his own magic.

He probably did it when he had that “game developer” job. The little sneak even made his own journals and claimed it was for “projects”. And then he goes and uses it on Bill!

He probably even cursed him to have those… emotions, yuck!

Kid just _had_ to make him care about his sister (not that she’s all that bad, get rid of her naïve ideals and you’ve got a good catalyst for mayhem there) and the “grunkles” and all those meat sacks he treasures. If he had been born in a different time and more… _flexible,_ he would have been a damn good conqueror.

Just a shame he has to have a heart of gold and all.

So If you told Bill all those summers ago that this, masquerading as a street magician and living with the kid that ruined his plans several times, was going to be his future… well you’d probably be a splat on the wall or whatever was used as walls in the nightmare realm. But _cie la vie_ , am I right?

He can’t have his old form, he can’t escape reality (he can fuck with it but he can’t leave), his nightmare realm is breaking apart… he’s just a foreign street magician that has to get along with Dipper.

Yeah he’s a YouTube sensation, but he would rather have his godhood (or whatever you call that state of being where you inspire religions) back. And he has to deal with all the icky heart to heart emotional shit that Star loves (she works for **_Disney_** for fuck’s sake, they crank that junk out by the ton)! Torturing Dipper by acting unhinged is the only fun thing that’s working out for him.

So why does it feel like he’s drowning in ice when he’s walking through the ruined store? How the hell would he know!?

The mess used to be a… “home improvement” store that the meat sacks flock to. Dipper went here to grab something when the couch broke during his grunkles birthday party. Now… now it’s gone to shit with his energy all over the place.

Wait.

That can’t be right.

He just got here! How the fuck can his energy be the cause for this when he wasn’t even here!?

Pine Tree had something to do with it.

Bill used his cane to knock over some debris as he ventured deeper into the mess, looking for Dipper and hopefully knocking him around a few rounds for doing this without him being here.

A few wires tangled around one of his heels and snapped it off, causing him to stumble and curse. A snap of his fingers changed his shoes to normal boots. He hated this place, those heels were his favorites…

But oh did he miss his incorporeal form. Simple, sharp… he could just easily float through this sloppy mess and not have to worry about scuffed shoes.

Bill brushed some dust off his pants and kept walking, absorbing the energy around him.

The nightmare realm had been destroyed so it made sense for the energy to leak out in random locations. He had mainly accompanied Dipper on his “adventures” to absorb that energy again and grow stronger. On top of being a pain in the ass, it seemed like a win-win situation.

The energy here was used rather sloppily. Like someone taking a lit torch and running through a forest kind of sloppy.

He knew Dipper. They were in a battle of wits physically for little over a year… but they interacted for ten years. Ten years of Dipper approaching the statue and sharing whatever when he was lonely, ten years of the boy preparing for the worst while continuing his own mediocre education.

Ten years of Bill silently listening. Years of plotting.

Dipper isn’t sloppy.

This sloppiness is from a third person.

Bill and Dipper were on somewhat equal ground, being representatives of order and chaos in this dimension. This opposition created a dynamic similar to that of Sherlock and Moriarty and some other media characters Star mentioned that he didn’t bother to listen to. They had a dance that was carefully constructed, maybe by outside forces like that stupid Axolotl.

For a third person to enter… it was messy and downright rude.

He was nearing an apex of power, created from his, Dipper’s, and this new opponent’s energy. His own energy was flooding back to him, making him more powerful and allowing him to proper use his demonic senses (after all his “fans” may have initially created this form but he did take some… _artistic liberties_ with it).

That’s when he heard the heartbeat.

It was rapid and out of control, like a frightened baby bird’s.

He followed it to its source… and then those… feelings welled up inside him.

Dipper was lying on the floor like a shattered china doll.

His clothes are soaked with blood that’s welling from the gaping wound in his side. His legs are probably crushed underneath the metal shelf that had fallen on him. His arm is bent at an unnatural angle with bone sticking out of the skin. His heart and chest are moving rapidly to allow him shallow breaths.

And yet… _he’s fighting._

It should be a beautiful sight.

But Bill… he feels like he’s cold and drowning and that stupid organ in his chest is constricting without his permission. Whatever plan he had had left, he stops functioning… everything seems to be centering around Dipper.

He runs to Dipper’s side and throws the shelf off.

Dipper lets out a quiet whimper and opens his eyes, which should be vibrant and alert not dull and glassy as they are. “Bill?” His voice doesn’t even sound right to the demon.

“Quiet Pine Tree.” He barked as he weaved the bones in the boy’s arm back together, but it seems like Dipper is having none of it.

He’s rolling his head side to side in some weak attempt to say no. “Leave… G-get…”

“I said **quiet Pine Tree!** ” Bill snaps, baring his teeth at Dipper as his “normal” eye turns red.

The human has the audacity to smile. “Bill…” He’s wheezing, the oxygen isn’t enough in the burning and smoke filled store to sustain his failing body (Bill isn’t even going to consider that this brat is dying). “You need… you need to get… get them out…”

Bill snarls and grabs his face, covering his mouth. He squeezes as a warning as he moves to the worst of his injuries.

He’s pale and clammy. The heartbeat is weakening and the light is fading.

Dipper grabs Bill’s wrist with a bloodied hand and _stares_ at him. It feels like the boy is staring through him and unraveling everything that makes Bill who he is. It’s an act of flat out defiance.

Then the hand falls as those eyes roll back and the heartbeat fades.

The light is gone.

Bill feels like someone punched him in the gut.

**_Dipper is gone._ **

Bill can’t breathe. His hands are shaking.

Every interaction the two had floods his mind. Dipper’s voice, his smile, the laughter he and Mabel shared at his expense…

It’s gone. It’s all gone.

That blip… Bill can’t find it… _He can’t find it._

_He can’t find Dipper. **HE CAN’T FIND DIPPER!**_

This is panic.

Bill’s panicking.

He doesn’t like it, he should be the one causing this fear, not experiencing it. This feeling is worse than when the family ruined Weirdmageddon and his power left him. He needs to calm down.

Desperation helps him form a plan, and he doesn’t like it.

He’s a demon.

Demons can possess people, steal their souls, use their magic to bind things. They bind lesser beings to themselves to create loyal servants or lovers. It’s a frowned upon practice because a demon should be able to have loyal servants based on their level of power. Plus, it makes the other being stronger and live as long as the demon.

Dipper is his enemy.

His fate is to die at his hands.

If the plan works… he can’t kill Dipper. The human would be immortal and his true equal in power.

But Bill doesn’t have a choice if he doesn’t want to be destroyed again by the Pines.

He needs to restart Dipper’s heart if this is going to work.

Bill gathers energy into his hands and places them over Dipper’s heart. He sends all it into that still organ.

Nothing.

He tries again.

Nothing.

“ ** _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT…_** ” He tries again. “ ** _TO LEAVE THIS PLACE…_** ” Again. “ ** _W I T H O U T M Y S A Y S O P I N E T R E E!_** ” His voice rumbles both inside and outside his human form, shaking containers and rattling shards of glass as he puts enough energy into the still body to take out Portland’s power grid.

This time, Dipper responds with a gasp as oxygen is drawn into his broken body and Bill let loose a sigh of relief as that heartbeat starts again.

Unfortunately, Dipper is going to die all over again if he doesn’t finish.

He bites his thumb hard enough to draw blood and holds the human’s bangs away from his forehead, snorting at the constellation birthmark. Yes, the boy has freckles that map out the stars on his body, but all that means is that he’s one of a kind. There’s no magical or prophetic correlation, no mystical reason… It just means that the stars are watching him.

Stars can’t do much.

With his thumb he draws his triangle form on the boy’s forehead and bites Dipper’s thumb and crudely draws the pine tree zodiac on his own. The blood dries and he places his forehead against the other’s. Then with a deep breath he starts the incantation in his demonic language.

Objects shake, the light around them dims as darkness starts to seep in and smother it out. Bill’s voice echoes, sounding like a choir that’s been chewing on glass. The bloodied drawings glow as the two energies weave together into something new.

Dipper’s eyes open, glowing blue as he starts to recite the incantation as well. Bill’s eyes glow gold as the world around the two start to physically crack and the voices grow louder.

Then it stops, Bill’s sitting up and gasping for air.

Dipper’s eyes close and his head lolls to the side. His heartbeat and breathing even out as the wounds stitch themselves together. He’s gaining color again and the blip that marks his existence shows up again.

Bill laughs, sounding both exhausted and crazed as this new energy races through his veins, hot and addicting. “Not bad Pine Tree… not bad…” He mutters as he feels stronger than he did ten years ago. He stands up on shaky legs, flicking his wrist and watching as pure energy sits in his palm. “Not bad at all.”

He hefts Dipper into his arms as carefully as one would be holding a baby bird and glances at his surroundings.

The place is still a mess, but there’s not a lot of cover and the attacker is moving.

 Bill notices a tornado shed lined up with the rest of the indoor sheds and garden supplies. There’s a few dents but it looks like it’ll hold until he can come back.

 He didn’t even manage a few steps before he was blasted by magic, sending him and Dipper back to the ground.

 It felt like lava was spreading through his body, slowly burning every cell. The excruciating pain centered around the left side of his face and he could taste blood in his mouth. Fuck he probably bit his tongue.

 His vision righted itself to show his not normal eye floating in air and Gideon in that stupid colored suit making the ripped out organ spin like a top with a finger. His other hand is holding a glowing shoddy put together item made out of semi-expensive shit.

 Gideon Gleeful really had jack shit when it comes to magic naturally. He needs an item to even pull the simplest spells, unlike Dipper. It probably had to do with the fucking ego he has and how he can’t pull himself away from his… fantasies… with Star. If she thought he was creepy and evil before, oh boy would she get a kick out of what went through his head.

 “Therapy success story” his ass!

 Gideon looked down at Bill. “I thought I heard someone else here. So you’re the magician Pines’ been hanging out with.”

 “And you’re a giant pain in the ass.” Bill retorted, grinning at the color spreading in his face. He got back up on his feet, swaying a bit due to his injury and blood loss. “Yeah I heard about you from S- Mabel. Though I heard you can’t do magic since she broke your amulet.” So the shit didn’t know who he really was. That could work in his favor.

 Oooh now he looks angry. That’s good.

 Maybe Stan will let him borrow an eyepatch since he’s short an eye now.

 Gideon smirked. “Well that’s not the case anymore, ‘cause you see I took a little detour into the Nightmare Realm and got a… let’s say I got a _bonus_ from the trip. It helps with my plan on killing Pines, marrying his sister, and ruling this dimension and the Nightmare Realm.” He starts giggling. “I’m going to be a much better demon than Cipher ever was.”

 Oh.

  _Oh._

  ** _OOOOOOOOHHHHH…_**

 So _that’s_ how it happened huh?

 While he was stuck as a statue, Gideon was gathering power. He probably used a copy of the journals to siphon the other demons’ life force away with that item, thinking he was gone for good.

 Bill became tight lipped as he stumbled (balance and gravity weren’t giving him a pass for losing a fucking eye) back to Dipper.

 “DON’T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!” Gideon yelled, using that item of his to knock Bill off his unsteady feet.

 Yeah the landing hurt, but his body was absorbing the energy. _His energy_.

 Bill landed next to Dipper and placed two fingers on his throat, feeling (eugh) relieved that there was a steady pulse. Then he grabbed his cane and used it as a crutch.

 “Hey kid, you _sure_ you’re going to be a better demon? From what I remember you were a coward ten years ago.” Bill grinned as all the energy in the entire building that belonged to him and Pine Tree rushed through his body. The injury on his face was healing (sans the eye, magic can’t regrow organs) and his power was surging, making his body flexible to change.

 Was he angry?

 Oh he was **_livid_**.

The psychotic man-child was trying to take his power away from him, got involved with his and Pine Tree’s business… hell he tried taking the kid away from him. **_The only one that was going to kill the kid was him_**.

Correction: he **_did_** take Pine Tree away. He brought him back but he took him away in the first place.

Yeah he’s livid, and he’s going to fucking roll with it.

He could feel his remaining eye turn black and his body shifting, arms growing and power just _itching_ to be let loose. Sure his clothes weren’t going to survive but that was a minor setback.

Gideon looked terrified as four gold arms twisted around Bill, casually tossing fireballs up and down.

Bill on the other hand, well he grinned as he twisted the cane’s top and pulled out a blade (he felt classy having a cane sword so sue him). He was ready to test out what he could do with this new power coursing through him and with Gideon essentially trying to fuck him over… well he can’t look a gift horse in the mouth now could he? “You sure have some balls, Gideon…” His voice was radiating from everywhere with other “voices” joining in. “To think you can replace **_me_**. I like that, but you ruined some big plans I had by stepping in.”

Yeah, he has plans. Dipper being his enemy and not his (ugh) soulmate, god that felt gross to say, is a big part of it. It can still work if he can undo the bond within five minutes. But this _brat_ … he needs to go.

Five minutes should be more than enough to deal with Gideon.

Speaking of Gideon, the brat now looked like he was going to fight. Oh, this is going to be fun… after all Gideon isn’t going to make it out of this one.

“ ** _You wanna go, kid!? Then L E T S G O!_** ”

Nope… the only way out for him was to be carried out… in fucking pieces.


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has a few items in his possession, Mabel makes a deal, and things go wrong for Bill.

He is going to skin the fucker alive and watch his head explode from being forced to endure the worst the Nightmare Realm has to offer. And then he’s going to bring him back and kill him all over again!

Why?

Because he can’t get close enough to hit Gideon like he wants to.

Why?

 ** _Because Gideon is juggling FUCKING CHAINSAWS!_** And the fucker is **_laughing_**!

How? Well that item he has… it turns out that little thing can absorb energy and direct it into the user. It can also take form of whatever the ever loving fuck the energy came from.

So Gideon has a demon arm… and demon powers.

**FUCK.**

If Bill was in his triangle form, he would have this fight down easy-peasy. But nooooo he has to fight in a soft, human like form. Which doesn’t do so well when going up against chainsaws, thank you very much biology!

It’s no fucking wonder then why Pine Tree always carries a bat with him.

Fireballs meet power tools and the resulting explosions shake the weak foundations of the store. The smoke screen gives Bill time to check on Pine Tree.

He’s unconscious but alive… and if this fight drags on any longer both of them are going to be in trouble.

The five-minute time limit is almost up.

There’s a reason why no one attempts bonding anymore.

It has a really nasty catch to it.

It makes the two beings involved equal but if one dies, the other goes with. Those that bond are usually demons, which Bill can proudly say, take a good deal of punishment before things even start to look bad.

But Pine Tree is human.

If Bill can’t kill Gideon before the time limit is up, then all it would take is one precise hit to Pine Tree and the two of them are gone. Hell, at this point _anything_ could kill him and end them both.

Pine Tree better wake up.

The smoke clears and one of his arms catches a garden shear that was inches away from his face. Another shear goes through one of the arms and Bill lets out a litany of curses. More shears start coming at him and the cursing grows in volume.

Gideon switched from chainsaws to shears.

Bill is going to fucking **_murder_** the inventor of Home Depot.

~ ** _Dipper_** ~

This feels worse than being pummeled by Rumble McSkirmish.

Actually it feels like he got pummeled by said arcade character, shoved into a meat grinder, and got spat out.

It **_hurts_**.

Is the afterlife supposed to be this painful?

His parents really didn’t teach him and Mabel much in regards to religion, but with all he’s seen in his twenty-two years of existence he can believe in some things.

Is Mabel going to be ok? What about Ford and Stan?

There was an echo of laughter that reached him and the memory of how he died flashed in the forefront of his mind.

Gideon with black markings etched in his skin.

That item glowing in a cracked hand.

The black energy slamming into him.

Lying in the middle of a burning store.

_“Ten years and you’re still nothing… You have no place in **my world… but your family does**.”_

No.

**_NO!_ **

Dipper’s eyes opened to fire and twisted metal.

Hell isn’t supposed like this, right?

His fingers twitched as he became more awake. He doesn’t _feel_ dead… in fact, despite where he is and the fact that Gideon nearly ripped his guts out, he feels… _alive_.

Dipper stood up, patting down the areas he remembered being injured and feeling nothing except smooth unbroken skin. There’s not even a scar to show he was hurt but he remembers that Gideon seriously injured him.

How is this possible?

The building shook with what sounded like muffled fireworks coming from the other end of the store. Whatever happened to him would have to wait, he needed to get out of this place and get to his family. Gideon was back, stronger than ever and after his family again.

Dipper glanced around for two things: the exit and a weapon. While it sounded like Gideon was preoccupied with something, he didn’t want to be caught by the maniac unprepared again. He found a fire extinguisher that wasn’t smashed or burned. Perfect.

He ripped his plaid over-shirt and covered his mouth, to extend his time. It wasn’t going to do anyone good if he passed out and died here. Next he grabbed the extinguisher and picked what he hoped was the right direction. He had to get out of here and warn Mabel.

He just had to.

Smoke was quickly filling the store but the path he had chosen led right to the entrance with very little debris in his way. If it wasn’t for the fact that Gideon could show up again at any time, Dipper would have cried at the sight.

He opted to make a run for it.

**_“T H E R E Y O U A R E P I N E S!”_ **

Fire blocks the exit and continues to climb, even as he’s using the extinguisher. The next thing he’s aware of is a fist connecting with his side, knocking him into a counter and possibly a register.

The pain is blossoming but he has to deal with it.

His only goal is to warn Mabel.

Dipper pushes himself away from the counter, gritting his teeth and swings the extinguisher. The blow connects and he empties the contents, throwing the now useless item.

There’s a cry but a black clawed limb catches the weapon and crushes it.

Gideon looks worse for wear. His suit is torn to shreds, his hair is a mess, and he’s bleeding from multiple gashes. He’s stumbling away from Dipper, almost clawing at the chemicals that are stinging his eyes with his human hand.

That limb of his twitches as Gideon faces Dipper; black and blue eyes twitching, skin peeling to reveal muscle, and mouth tearing at the corners…

Gideon is becoming something else and Dipper feels like he’s in a horror film as the former child physic pins him to the ground with that enormous hand. His human hand wraps around Dipper’s throat and starts to squeeze.

**_“I D O N’ T K N O W H O W Y O U S U R V I V E D… B U T I W I L L S N U F F Y O U R L I G H T O U T T H I S T I M E!”_ **

He’s clawing, punching, using his strength to pull Gideon away before the darkness takes him again.

_He can’t die here._

**_He has to live!_ **

There’s energy surging inside him, magic building… _burning_ …

Gideon’s confidence falters as runes appear and glow blue on Dipper’s skin, weaving wounds together and blue light replaces brown irises.

He doesn’t even need to say the words; all he does is _picture Gideon flying back._

And it happens.

There’s a flash of gold and there’s a blade spinning, slicing into Gideon and pushing him further away as Dipper fills his lungs with much needed oxygen.

There’s a hand in front of him; gloved but human.

“We need to go!”

Dipper takes it and he’s lead through the parting flames out into the parking lot. As he grips that hand, he sees his broken body lying on the floor and someone forcing energy in.

**_“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE WITHOUT MY SAY SO PINETREE!”_ **

Dipper let’s go.

Bill?

Bill _saved_ him?

Hands clasp on his shoulders and he’s snapped out of his thoughts, staring at the demon who’s examining him for any injuries with a cold, calculating look in his eye.

“DIPPER!”

That’s Mabel!

He and Bill look out and see Mabel running towards them, crying. He wants to smile but then he realizes…

Mabel’s here.

_Mabel’s here!_

**_She’s not safe here!_ **

“MABEL RUN! GET AWAY!” He’s yelling and running to her. Bill is shouting something at him but he doesn’t care at this point, he needs to get Mabel away from Gideon. Then he sees Grunkle Stan and Ford; he pushes himself to _move faster_. **“RUN!”**

That’s when his body seizes up and falls to the pavement.

He can’t even let out a whimper as every cell in his body is torn between burning and being electrocuted. A force is chipping away at his mind; digging, expanding, **_invading_**. There’s too much energy running through him, boiling his blood and burning his skin.

The force is probing through his mind, his bones, **_everywhere_** , shattering… breaking…

His… his _being_ feels like it’s cracking… breaking apart…

 ** _He doesn’t feel human anymore_**.

The heat… the energy… _all of it_ makes him scream as voices, dark and grating, repeat a language that drowns everything else out.

Then _he feels Bill_.

**_Bill’s inside him!_ **

His mind… it’s filling up… there’s images, information slamming into his mind with the force of a truck… He’s _drowning_!

**_MAKE IT STOP!_ **

Everything increases, pulling him apart at a molecular level, until there’s nothing but **_white_**.

He’s weightless.

Empty.

**_THE DEED IS DONE!_ **

He’s _slammed_ back into the earth, into his body and he gasps, desperate for air.

Grunkle Ford is holding him. “There you are…” His voice is raw, like he’s been crying, but he’s relieved. Mabel is next to him and she’s still sobbing.

Dipper’s aware.

**_Of everything._ **

It’s a saving grace that gives him time to shove Ford and Mabel away before the _heat_ slams into him.  His body is oversensitive and suffering. His voice is almost gone and all he can let out is a whimper as he lands against the rocky pavement, bits of gravel digging in his skin like shards of glass.

Gideon is climbing out of the burning rubble, rocks sliding off his body as the earthen armor is breaking apart. **_That hand_** is holding a demon, desperate to get away as the claws dig into its head and visibly draining its life away.

This is worse than a nightmare. It’s real, physical… and it’s dragging Dipper’s worst fears out in the open.

Gideon isn’t going down.

The demon’s life force is healing the wounds Bill made and adding to his power until the air around him is rippling. Everything about this is unnatural; the journals and his own research have nothing about this but the way Bill is utterly _disgusted_ … _furious even_ , makes it clear that **_this_** isn’t natural in any dimension.

Even the elements around the power hungry man are recoiling away.

Mabel’s at his side, uttering words of comfort but the fact that she’s here and that **Gideon knows she’s here** is breaking his heart.

She’s the “alpha twin” and his other half, the beacon of light in his world. Whenever he dragged himself too far down into the darkness, she would be there to pull him back up.

He has fought so, _so hard_ to protect her…

Now, Gideon has seized a power that Dipper can’t compete with, not with the way he is now: hurt, _spent_.

She helps him up and they watch Bill, **_livid_** , going toe to toe with Gideon.

Dipper never thought fury could look so… so…

_Beautiful._

The way the demon is clashing against their enemy… it’s almost like a dance, deadly and elegant. He’s leading Gideon on then fluidly dodging attacks like this was rehearsed. The agility in his movements and the strength of his blows makes Dipper jealous.

What has he done? Nothing.

Dipper is as useless as when he was a child.

There’s a scream and that demonic hand rolls away from the combatants. Gideon is gripping his arm and backing up until he finally turns and runs away. Bill looks victorious as he tucks the blade back in its case and expertly twirls his cane.

Mabel literally whoops and runs to the demon, leaving Dipper to stand on shaky legs.

He looks behind at his grunkles and gives them a smile, his own way of saying that it’s over.

It’s over.

He feels ancient and ragged compared to a few hours before but it’s finally over.

~ ** _Bill_** ~

Serves the kid right for challenging him.

Sure, he wasn’t in Ziploc sized baggies but at the very least there was one part that wasn’t going home. Then there’s the fact that Dipper is now his _soulmate_ , but he’s going to find a way to make it work for him. The kid would be useful as a servant, and it would irritate Sixer to no end.

All in all, Bill’s going to chalk this up as a win.

He heard Star whoop and then got knocked over by her in one of her hugs. Normally it’s not bad… but he may have broken a rib and the girl can squeeze.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” She was almost squealing. Maybe she had some Mabel Juice beforehand? She better has left him some, all of his energy went into making sure both Pine Tree and himself made it through the bonding. “You saved Dipper! I thought…” Oh great now she’s starting to cry. “I thought I was going to lose him this time.”

Bill gently pried himself away from her. “Nah, Pine Tree and I have history. If anyone is going to kill him, it’s going to be me.” Well that _used_ to be the case but what she doesn’t know hurt won’t hurt her.

“Pfft, nah. You always say that.” She replied, punching him in the shoulder with that smirk on her face. She’s been wearing that look around him and Pine Tree for a while now… But still, _ow_! Star doesn’t know when to hold back!

He rubbed his arm, slowing down when Star looked serious.

She looked back at Pine Tree, who was now on his knees (which is a good look for him). “Bill? How about we make a deal?”

A deal? Everything inside Bill zeroed in on her. Making deals where always good… it gave him energy. “What do you have in mind?”

Star finally faced him. “I want you to protect my brother… in exchange for my life.”

Well that’s rather… vague… but what the hell? Star’s a decent person to be around, he could figure something out. Maybe make her a demon… something destructive and chaotic.

Bill tossed up his cane and caught it with one hand, shrugging. “Eh, you’ve convinced me. It’s a deal.” His right hand busted into blue flames and they shook on it.

That’s when Mabel screamed and Bill felt like he was being _crushed_ , Pine Tree’s pained cry echoing in his ears.

Gideon’s back with a- _NO! **NO! HOW DID HE GET HIS HANDS ON THOSE!?**_

In his hands were the journals.

“It took me quite a while ‘ta find these, but they sure do come in handy from time to time.” He chuckled. Flipping open Journal 2, he grinned and started reciting a spell and the demonic limb squeezed Pine Tree tighter…

Bill couldn’t move, _couldn’t **breathe**_ …

Pine Tree was being crushed… and he _couldn’t do a fucking thing about it_!

“Stop it Gideon!” Star yelled.

“Why should I? Your family has been nothing but a thorn in my side for _years_!”

“Because… Because if you stop…”

_No…_

“I’ll marry you…”

_No no no no no no no no no no no…._

**_NO!_ **

“DON’T DO IT MABEL!” Pine Tree sounds utterly broken… Bill can feel it, all the despair, hopelessness, it’s all crashing down on the demon.

“MABEL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! WE CAN FIGURE OUT SOMETHING ELSE!” There’s Sixer trying to use his head… and for once Bill is silently agreeing with him.

Star’s his first friend. She’s been the only one to properly introduce him to this dimension… to actually living like a human. Sure he can’t cause the end of the world, but that doesn’t mean he can’t cause low key chaos… and Star always went with him.

**_She can’t do this!_ **

“Remember our deal, Bill!” She calls out to him and panic threatens to overcome him just like when he found Pine Tree inside…

“THE DEAL’S OFF STAR!”

She just _smiles._

_She knows._

Once a deal has been made, Bill can’t back out of it. There’s no way to call it off. That’s the way things are.

“I’LL FIND YOU! I’LL GET YOU BACK! I PROMISE!” Pine Tree is putting on false bravado, but his heart is just _breaking_.

“I know you will.”

Star starts marching… she’s _throwing her life away!_

Gideon releases Pine Tree and, in accordance to the deal, Bill runs to him to make sure he’s ok.

That’s when Star _dives for the Journal_ and Gideon blasts her, knocking her against the store.

She’s out cold.

The arm _floats_ back to him and using an incantation, opens a portal above Pine Tree. “THIS IS THE END PINES!”

Bill grabs Pine Tree’s hand, pulls him into an embrace, and holds on to him for dear life.

Pine Tree is _whimpering_ , **_he’s terrified_**.

If he had caused this, it would be _oh so beautiful_ … but he didn’t. Bill hasn’t caused any of this, none of the emotional whirlwind swirling inside of Pine Tree nor the overall destruction to this dimension.

Gideon caused this…

**_He’s going to fucking pay._ **

The words rise in volume and the vortex grows stronger, pulling in debris and uprooting nature. Sixer has pulled his brother a safe distance away but Bill and Pine Tree are in the thick of it.

Pine Tr- Dipper grips his shoulders. “Bill… if you’re going to do something… do it. I trust you.”

_I trust you._

Those three words cause something inside Bill to twist. There’s emotions swirling inside him and that organ is constricting again.

Dipper never said that before.

 ** _Dipper trusts him_**.

This gives him energy, more so than the deal with Star did. And he allows his form to splinter and fall apart around Dipper.

Extra arms and tentacles spill out of the cracks, eyes are opening up around him like a halo…

The good thing about his “fans” was that they were pretty creative when they gave him this “eldritch” form. It drains him like that “Pokemon GO” app does to phones… but it’s good for emergencies.

And being sucked into an unknown dimension created from Sixer’s fucking journals?

Yeah that counts as an emergency.

Every limb wraps around Dipper and holds him tight to Bill because no matter what happens…

**_He’s not letting Dipper go._ **

Gideon sounds insane as he’s yelling over the spell. “THINK THAT WILL SAVE YOU! THERE’S NOWHERE YOU CAN GO THAT I CAN’T FOLLOW!”

Well… there is one place.

All this energy is going to be missed, but he needs to use it now if they stand a chance.

He _roars_ over Gideon, speaking in his tongue with a chorus of voices that speak in different speeds, volumes, to create an ungodly sound that shakes the world to its core.

The vortex continues its job but it has Bill’s summoning circle flickering over it.

All of his remaining energy is being used to keep Dipper safe…

“WATCH OUT!”

He only has _seconds_ before a portion of the store slams into them, knocking them into the vortex and helpless to whatever’s on the other side.

There’s a small glimmer of hope that they’ll make it to the Mindscape and Bill doesn’t reject it.

It’s all they have now…


	3. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the safety of The Mindscape, Bill learns a few things about Dipper. At the same time, Dipper learns he's now Bill's soulmate.

The greyscale environment of the Mindscape was still, patient, a mere void. It’s a gateway dimension that has no other purpose than to wait for its master to manipulate the dreams of mankind withheld in its massive space.

It then came to life with a groan and slowly morphed into shapes and details, transforming into a setting ripped from a storybook.

It was preparing for its Master’s arrival; it was ready for its King.

In the space above the shifting landscape, a violent, vicious vortex opened dropping the realm’s King into the negative space above before flickering out.

The landscape shifted, forming spires for him to reach out with his tentacles. Each spire slowed his descent before another formed to take its place. This pattern continued until he reached the bottom.

Bill knew that at his core, he was energy; a concept the revolved around chaos, fear, and destruction.

To understand him at his base would induce insanity and rob someone of their sight. He was meant to damn humanity in night if their fingertips so much as brushed against the veil separating them from “gods”.

He originally had no form, no name, no gender.

But, he had to admit, Tumblr had been good to him. Specially to give him _this form_.

A body of chaos.

Of night and darkness with black abyss for bones. Hands large enough to crush a man’s skull should they flinch and blades for nails. Obsidian spikes for a crown and pure darkness for a robe. Tentacles make up a cape that seems to fluctuate in mass from the back and shades of swirling darkness cover his gangly frame as skin. Fire and lightning serve as joints.  Eyes appearing and vanishing all over. Two mouths to properly articulate his native tongue. Gold ciphers and triangles litter his scaly skin as deceleration of his position in this realm.

Age is shown through the many cracks on his skin, showing hints of the energy that is beneath the chaotic painting that serves as his vessel.

**_This is what a God should look like._ **

And yet…

In his hands and tentacles is Dipper.

He’s battered, abused from the horror they escaped from. Shock and the bonding have taken their toll on his fragile form. There’s a fight and light inside that has only started to shine through. The constellations on his skin are giving off a dim glow when held against Bill’s.

That’s new…

He’s careful when adjusting the unconscious boy; his body akin to china and glass, withholding a will of steel.

Bill _glides_ across the surface of the Mindscape, his glorious form shrinking and changing as his energy wanes.

The environment shifts to make his trek easier, bringing the structure to him.

He passes rooms that contain all the secrets he has collected in his existence, his hoard of information and wisdom. Passes treasures no mortal has even seen. Everything that he has kept to himself as a show of his power and manipulation.

He doesn’t even bat an eye at them.

By the time he reaches two bedrooms, he’s back in his human form with Dipper in his arms like an exhausted bride.

The smaller room is something he took from one of the Arabian Night films he was forced to watch with Mabel during her visits, mixed with his memories of the middle east and his own flair. It should be suitable and comfortable for Dipper, but he can change it should he want to when he wakes up.

The “bed” is just a circle in the floor with millions of pillows and blankets.

It doesn’t look like much but it really is amazing to sleep on, much better than the beds at the apartment so this little shit better be grateful for all of this effort Bill is putting in.

He sets Dipper down and watches as color explodes into the room, chasing away the monochrome scheme with an array of vibrancy.

Huh… that’s never happened before…

He opts to look into this when he isn’t bone tired, so he turns on his heel and walks to the larger room.

It’s his, if the size and the damn triangle on the door didn’t give it away.

Inside is a galaxy that soothes and makes him feel omnipotent again. He could float here without using any reserves and let the expansive space lull him to a resting state.

He dramatically flings the door open and gapes at the change in front of him.

It’s all the same… except now there’s _stars_.

_Millions of stars._

He steps inside, filing this occurrence as yet another thing to look into, and for the first time lets the stars instead of the emptiness lull him to “sleep”.

—

The bond is becoming a pain.

There’s color in the Mindscape, the stars in his personal galaxy shine brighter… and he **_can’t kill Dipper!_**

He seriously tried to. Once the colors bled out from Dipper’s room he kicked the door down, grabbed a pillow and almost smothered him. **But** the closest he could get was a few inches away from the boy’s stupid face before his body stopped! He tried to finish the action, pouring his energy to getting his fucking body to move… **_and nothing fucking happened!_**

Maybe it was his human form that was stuck… so he tried it in his other form.

The first thing he encountered was that the Mindscape wasn’t flexible to just him now. He couldn’t easily manipulate the areas that have been… _infected_ with color. He still can manipulate them… but it makes much more effort. So he has to shrink his form to his human size.

But once he loomed over Dipper, he sharpened his claws and sliced through the air, aiming for Dipper’s throat…

His hands stopped again.

Bill is furious, so much so that he lets out an inhuman noise so deep and dark the mindscape briefly shatters around them. His tentacles reach out and wrap around the human, holding up like a living sacrifice.

He tries picturing the tentacles and the darkness snuffing Dipper out, to see him struggle for breath…

But what comes is that **_panic_**.

That chill, robbing him of his plans and makes him focus on Dipper.

Then comes the memory of his life ending, his heart stopping and _those eyes…_

He lowers Dipper to the ground as the Mindscape comes back and leaves, retreating to the room holding his stolen knowledge.

He needs answers.

—

After a few days of holing himself up in the “library” reading all the information from his home dimension, Bill is now familiar with the concept of the bond.

Guess what? He really **_hates_** it.

It was around this time when Dipper wakes up and decides to grieve over his sister, dragging Bill with him on the emotional roller coaster.

It makes the older than fuck being hate the bond even more.

Once the waves of guilt, rage, and depression have subsided, curiosity builds.

This is when Bill thinks of a vicious, cruel idea: Since Dipper dragged him through his depression, Bill’s going to drag him through a _nightmare_.  

It’s petty and immature, going an eye for an eye with a mortal he made into his soulmate, but ** _this is Bill here_**. Petty and immature… along with insane is his game. After all, Weirdmageddon was a giant fucking party! Compared to that this should be _nothing_ , even with consequences…

In fact, consequences be damned, he’s gonna go for it!

~ ** _Dipper_** ~

He’s pretty sure he’s in the Mindscape.

After all, that’s the only place he knows of where everything has triangles and whatever Bill wants to dump in.

Annnnd he woke up in what Bill’s room in his apartment looks like. Minus the teeth, bones, ciphers carved into the walls, and the oversized hooka…thing that became an impromptu coat rack. Oh and all the fashion magazines…

Little known fact about Bill: he’s a hoarder.

After thinking (sulking really) over what happened to him, Dipper finally ventures out of the room and is faced with a **_giant fucking door with a fucking triangle on it_**.

Yeeep… he’s in the Mindscape alright.

Dipper just rolls his eyes and heads down the massive hallway, looking for the vain asshole. It’s not because he needs to be with company… nope not at all. He just wants to find someone he can hit.

If he’s going to be honest with himself, that’s half true.

Some skittering and fast paced whispering catches his attention from one of the larger rooms. Logic and instinct would dictate that he _should_ go back to the room. He _should_ wait for Bill to find him and talk or… whatever the ass has planned.

But this is Dipper Pines.

Discovering something new can fuck instinct any day.

He ventures into the largest room and finds… nothing.

Absolutely fucking nothing.

He bites back a sigh of disappoint and heads back, slamming into something solid, writhing… and _wet_.

The light in the room dims until the shadows are only held at bay by blue torches. Whispers echo around him, laughing and a chill is chased up his spine by these voices.

Dipper can’t see the floor but he knows that something is _touching him_. It’s wet, strong, and wrapping around his leg like a python. His heart is pounding, reaching for whatever is on his leg but it moves out of his reach, squeezing. More of whatever has him wraps around his arms, waist and his other leg. He can’t see anything in this darkness and whatever has him, its playing with him. He doesn’t have control anymore and he’s reacting to this in the worst possible way.

**_FUCK._ **

Dipper Pines has a secret that’s he’s withheld from _everyone_ (even Mabel) since college. Despite all that he’s done: leading in paranormal investigations, controlling magic, etc. he loves the idea of handing control over to someone else. He learned that dark secret about himself during college and kept it to himself… but now…

Now it’s come back to bite him in the ass. _Literally_.

He’s surrounded by laughter: dark, subhuman… it seeps into his bones and makes his head throb with pain as if it’s being squeezed. His blood is boiling and his skin is hypersensitive and _ffffffuuuuck_ him this isn’t getting any better.

He’s hoisted up into the air as about a dozen eyes appear, dilated and glowing with hunger, shedding light on what has him bound.

Tentacles…

Fuck, fuck, ffffffuck!

The whispers come back and he feels like he’s being engulfed in flames. His head feels like it’s being split open now on top of being squeezed.

A face is coming into the light… two mouths are showing sharp teeth in a leer…

The pain and heat are too much…

—

“—ne Tree…”

Can he be left alone for a few more minutes?

“-ine Tree…”

Fucking… he’s going to kill that alarm cl- wait… clocks don’t sound like that.

“Pine Tree~”

They don’t sing either.

“PINE TREE!”

Dipper sits up, eyes open to see Bill squatting in front of him with a sly smile.

“Did you enjoy your nap?”

Nap? Wait the creature… did he just imagine all that?

He rubs his eyes and groans. “Fuck you Bill.”

Bill cackles at that. “C’mon Pine Tree~ We’ve got work to do~” He sings, hoisting Dipper up to his feet and walking away in those death stilettos.

Dipper follows. “Bill, where are we?”

“In the Mindscape~”

“Why are we in the Mindscape?”

“Because Gideon can’t follow us here. It’s the safest place you could be right now Pine Tree!”

 _Safe_ ……Riiiiiiiight….

If he’s honest, Dipper would feel safer hiding out with the multi-head bear out in the middle of the woods than here…

With Bill Cipher.

The demon leads him to a room that leaves him in awe, being the largest library he’s ever seen.

If he didn’t want to retain any dignity, he would squeal.

Bill snaps his fingers a few times in Dipper’s face and he bats the hand away. “Why did you bring me here? I’m not striking a deal with you!” He snaps, remembering just _who_ is in the room with him.

The demon smirks and he doesn’t like the look in his visible eye. “You don’t need to, I brought you here to explain something to you. See… the reason why you survived the other night was because I gave you a freebie… Not because I like you,” Bill makes a face at the word “like” “But because that brat killed you and I wanted that little _privilege_ for myself.”

Wanted… Past Tense… “It sounds like you can’t have that anymore?”

“You’re always a quick study.” Bill looked a bit… _too happy_. “I know lots of things, so I used an old spell from my old dimension to bring you back. Buuuuut I ran into a bit of a problem…”

There was a dusty tome on the table Bill was leaning on which the demon pushed towards Dipper. It was already open, the entry reminding him of Grunkle Ford’s journals; showing what would have been a Venn Diagram with people, or what would be considered people if the shapes were anything to go by inside a summoning or alchemy circle with various elements binding the two shapes together. There were ciphers and a language he couldn’t understand, but with a wave of Bill’s hand the words danced into rough English and familiar ciphers.  

There was one phrase in Latin in big letters that made Dipper’s blood freeze.

 ** _Anima Alternum_**.

**_Soul Mates._ **

_Soul Mates?_

Dipper glanced up at Bill.

_With **Bill Cipher?**_

**WHAT THE EVER LOVING _FUCK_!?**

He flipped through the book, looking for a way out of this. There were details about the bond itself but there was no way out. “No…nononononononononono… T-There’s got to be a clause… a-a loophole… _something!_ I can’t be your- your **_soul mate_**!”

“Well there _was_ a way out. If I had been able to use the spell to negate it within the first five minutes…”

So that’s what that… _hell_ was?!

“Buuuut we’re stuck with-”

“ **NO!** I _can’t_ … I **won’t** … You are the _worst being_ i-in the universe to be stuck with! You caused Grunkle Ford to go insane! You- You almost destroyed Grunkle Stan’s mind!” He was backing away from Bill, not caring that his voice was cracking. “ _YOU possessed my body! **YOU TRIED TO DESTROY REALITY! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN-**_ ”

Bill’s form _shattered_ and reformed with an inhuman growl, being replaced with the creature from before. It vibrated and grew in size, roaring so loud that the environment around them _shook_ and Dipper had to cover his ears.

Tentacles shot out from its back, wrapping around his arms and legs and hoisting him up in the air again.

 

 “Y̢̧̧̯̰̲̤̳̻͐̃̒̍͂̑̈͆̽Ő̢̡̯͓̖̫̰̗͙̓͐̌̿̉́͘͘Û̼̩̥̼̬̳͚͉̯̐̌͆̀̆͐̕͘R̢̛̥͍̻̠͇̺̟͂̈́̌́̾̅̑́ͅ ̛̱̥̤͈̘̲̱͚̏̐͌̈̄̎̓͝ͅḼ͖͍̪͇̜͚̠̬͗͆́̉̌̑̍̾͝I̡͕̫̱͖͎͓̗̣͋̄̈́͂̽͑̇̏F̡͈̪̝̭̫͓̝̙̑̑̽̓͒̒́̄̐Ë̛͉̘̠̜̱̮̱̭̘́̀́̿́͂͋̚ ̡̫̝͎͕̲̘̗̱̓̈̅̀̇̀̚͠͝I̡̡̜͉͙̼̣̻͇͐̓̈́̏̅̏̿̉̕Ş̲̟̥̤̪͚͈̱̇̒͌̍͊̉̾̇̽ ̢̢̥̮̖̼͙͚͆̀̓̊̐̍̿́͊ͅN͍̭͚̫̪͓̫͙̤̑̃̉͂̓̿̾́͋O̢̯̹͓͓̳̺̪̩͌̽̓͑̆͐̏̚͝Ṫ̨̬͔̲̖͍͔̲̈́̾̂̀͆̂͝͠ͅ ̨̧̰̹̲̙̠͚̫͗́͗̃̅͋̋́̂Y̠̲̣̜̬̯̟̬̗͋̽̍̏̄̈́͒̅̇Ỡ̛̼̖̥̞̲͇̲̱͎̄̉̓̽̍͝U̧̨̧͍͈̗̝̼̖͐̀̄̃̐͗̀͘͝R̨̡̰͉͔̟̹̖̟̀̊̅̔͑̍̈́̄̚S̠̰͓̖̥͕̮̰͎̓̉̓͗͛̌́̊̚ ̧̝̪̳̼̮̭̗̖̀̍̉̈́̂̔̑͒̓Ṫ̛̯̙̟̰͉̳͇̳̒̌͊͑̔͘͠ͅO̢͉̲̣̫͈̜͙̯͐̍̈̈́̈́͋̈́̓̚ ̰̦̠̤̪̮̘͇̼̓̎͆̔̿̐̏̄͊D̛̰̝̹̣͉̞̠̮̈́̈́̈́́̊̈́͝ͅḚ̖̼̤͇̣̭͈͇̌̀̔̅̒̓̔͘̚C̢̨̰̤̰͙͕͖̉̎͂̑̈́̈̑͘͠ͅÏ̫̙̻̤̺͕͚͈̅̈́͂̆̑̑̍͝ͅḐ͍̼͙̞̦͙̰͚́̂̐̂́̍͐͌̄E̛̻̟͉̪̤͈̱̞̒͋̌̿̍̂̚̚͜ ̛̰͉͍̟͉̤̤͔̆̒͋͋̏͆͘̕͜H̛̲̤̙̰͙̞̥̮̤̓̌̍̍̒̈́̾̆Ǫ̡̛̗̖̠̝̝̯̭͆̾̑͛̈́̇̕͠W̨̡̡̗͙̯̖̳̭̒̔̇͐̒̈́̎͠ ̡̡̛͙̠̞̟̻̦̂̈́́͒̈́͌̈̚ͅI̧̟̣͚̥̦̯͈̿̀̋̾̊̒̈́́̆͜T̡̡̬̻͕͉̼̰̠̈͑̈́͌̈́̇̈́̃͘ ̧̼̭̘͚̹̫̟̰͊̍͂̊͗̆̄̆͘Ę̢̙̬͕̝̳̝͔̽̊͒̓́͐́͋͝N͓͇͙͓̲̯͕̦̆̀̉̇̿̈́̇͘͜D̺͈͎̩̘̪̠̞͖͂̉͋̎̿̇̆̑͝Ş̧̩͓̞̪̞̗̻̅͑̀͒̀̈́̈́̅̆!̨̱̜̲̙̙͙̦̏̇̿̀̏̃͒͂̉͜ ̢̛̣͔̝͕̟̞̩̃͊̾̂͊̈̕̕ͅI̪̝͔̥̣̮̼̥͕̿̎̄͑̈́̆̍̚͠Ţ̛̲͕̩̭͍̥̱̼̿̍͑͋̽̒́͆ ̢͓̣̩͈̦̲̭̘̃̓̏̋̄͊̓͆̓I̛͈͈͓̯̲̭̝̤̖̓̔̃͂̈́̓͑͊S̡͎͈͕̮̩̯͕̜͌̈̄̓̃̈͒̄̚ ̼͍̘̖̤̜̪͕̅̄͛̍̾̅̎͂͘͜M̠͙͚̪̬̼̞̭̮̃̅̐͒͋̅͐̋̚Ì̼̖̜̥̗͉͎̗̄͛͒̈̔͘͘͜͠Ņ͎̫̱̝͍̺̜̪̿̈͊̍̈́̏̓̀͘Ë̡̥̹̲̮̪̫͉̪́̉̈́͑̎̆̋͝͠!̧̢̛̛̬͉̰͎͖̯̓̀͐̑̃̈́͝ͅ ̢̨̮͉̞̩̗͉̅̽̐̎̒͑̔̎͘͜ **Y̨͉̣͖̼͕̩͕̯̓͛̈͒̐̐̐͛͘ ̧͎̮̯̤͖̞̩̱̋͐̀̊̒̓̈̇͠Ŏ̢̤̖̞̠͔̗̝̜̉̇̑̋͗͆̏͂ ̮̮̖͍̼̝̗͍͌̈͆̔͌̾͌̈͘͜Ǘ̢͉̜͎̗͙̳͎̮̅̑͂̊͌̒̇̓**

 **̨̛̘̟͖̗̩̱͙͋͆̅̈́̈́̇̋͝ͅA̬̖̯̫̪̭͔̱͉̍̍͌͑̉̌͆̽͘ ͕͈͓͇̰͍̹̳̹̈́̊̈́̓̍̊͌̕̚R̡͚̮͇̯̥̰͈̬̀̒͆̈́́͛͝͝͠ ̡̛̭̙͖̙̖͔̼̟̅̐̒͌̊̑͐͛È̡̡̩̠̙̠͍̖̝̅̓̃̈̃͒̎͝ ͖͔̘̻͖̟͈̦̖̃͂͐͒̄͒̀̊̚M̢̛͇̼̳̲̦̹̑̀̿̔͜͝͝͝͠ͅ ̧̖̟̭̝̖̭̹̄̌͗͆́̍̒͒̽ͅI̢̟̣͉̰̼̬͉͐̈́̀̈́̏̊̔̽̋͜ ̨̢̝̠̟̮͖͇͑̓͂̈́́̇̄͑͗͜Ń̢̡̼͉̱̪̪̳͚̇́̾̑̈́̇̚̕ ̤̳̜̫̖̺͚͕̙͋́̎̀̍͒͊͝͝È̢̡̡̥͚̼̘͇̗̃́̇̇͐̕̚͠ ̹͎̘̞̟̲̞͇̑̿̔͐̉́̾͋͘ͅM̧͓̥̹͓̳͍̠͈͛͑̀̌̉͊̀͌̊ ̧̡̛̱͍̦̗͕̞͍̋̊̽̂̀̉̓̏A̧͖͈̹̘͇͕͉̅̍̄̓͊̽̓̊͒͜ ̥̠̭̰̻͓͇̯͚̔̈́́̉̓͛̒̆̅S͍̮̱͉̪̲̲͎̀̎̌̑̏̆̂̕͝ͅ ͙̗̼̤̜̞͚̙͐͂́̓̑̇̄͗́ͅO̧̠͔̹̫̜̳̳̤͌̓̀̑̀͗̌̅͠ ̼̟͓͇̱̞̗̗̬́͌͛̀̀̑͘̕͝Ṅ̡̧̺̪͈͇͈͍̱͌̾̔̎͒̊̒̚ ̪̙̳̙̮͈̣͓̗̊̀̀̂̈́͛͐͒̕P̧̨̛̦̹̖̱̙̳̻̄̈̏̂͐̉͑̚ ̨̛̼̙̪͉͔̟̥̥̍̓́̓̽́̚͘I̡̢̱̭͔̘̩̗͎̐̏̽̆̌͗̑̓̍ ̨͉̮̠̞͉̘͖̜̀͐͊̊̽̔̚̕͝Ṅ̨̨͍̰̝͖̖̼̽̒̔̅͆̏͠͝ͅ ̘͖̟̭̣̱̹̆̏̈́͌͛̑͗̈̆͜ͅÊ̢͍̹͓̙̘̪̩̙̅̔̀̉̆̔̑͝ ̨̠̩̣̬͙̳̩͍̽̊̍̌͐̓̉̓̕S̨̤̠̫̦̼̰͕̹̆̔͆́̆̃̑̚̚**!̛͎͖̝̘̳̦̥̺̗̑̒̆̄̌̓͘͝”It roared, eyes turning black.

 

Bill dropped Dipper, who crawled back until he hit a wall, many emotions warring within him and shaking as this… being shrank down to a human size.

He was scared… scared and in awe of the power radiating from Bill. Angry that he was considered a possession… angry at himself for having the _desire_ to be _wrecked_ by Bill.

Weirdmaddegon was _nothing_ compared to what he could really do.

This is the closest Dipper Pines had ever been to a god.

Bill was advancing, darkness and tentacles reaching out to him…

He scrambled to his feet and _ran_ to his room, slamming the door. Once he was away from Bill, he fell to his hands and knees, panting. His heart was racing and the _heat_ inside him was tingling; he was trying to calm himself down.

He was woefully unprepared to deal with Bill…

He needed his journals.

~ ** _Bill_** ~

Dipper is a _beautiful_ enigma.

The entire conversation gave Bill time to discreetly delve into his mind and unlock his secrets. What he found… and the emotions that ran through the boy, warring with each other… were ** _delicious._**

Who knew he craved submission? To be helpless against a powerful entity?

_To be **wrecked**?_

Of course there was anger at the idea that he considered the human as a mere item and all of their history… and that he wanted to undo all the work Bill put into all this. Also the fact that he so much as to _suggest_ that Bill is ugly.

He stared at his reflection in a conjured up mirror.

He looked like he came from the middle east or was of that descent with some European in him. That was evident in his dark skin, straight nose, and long blond hair… and he did work out to keep his physique…

The only thing ugly about him was the scars on his face, and that was Gideon’s fault. Fucking prick…

He was a fucking _masterpiece_ thank you very much!

Where was he? Oh right… Dipper.

That made him smirk.

He was more than just an item. He embodied the very stars’ mankind admired every night; bright, free, and withholding so much potential… That showed in the way he altered the Mindscape, how he added stars to Bill’s captured galaxy and how he was able to withstand his presence in his god like form.

There was no way Bill could merely _possess_ him and there wasn’t a whole lot of fun in that.

But for Dipper to _give in willingly_ … oh that was so much more fun…

For him, a beautiful enigma, to _want_ Bill to taint him… to _ruin_ him… and the picture that would create… _oooooh_ it made Bill’s body thrum. After all, he knew what passion and desire looked like. His visits to reality gave him _plenty_ of experience in that department.

And Lust was a deadly he hadn’t dabbled in for centuries. There wasn’t enough of a challenge every time he appeared to the meat sacks. Even Ford got boring after a while, all he had to do was befriend the gullible scientist and stroke his ego.

Bill meandered into the human’s quarters and grinned when he found the room had changed into the one he owned at their apartment in Gravity Falls.

It was simple and orderly, too simple for the boy in Bill’s opinion… Just a graduate’s room, and he even summoned his pack from reality…

As for Dipper… ah yes, he was sound asleep… and there was no ward keeping Bill out this time. Perfect~

He ventured over to the bag and rifled through its contents.

Camera. No…

Journals. Nooo…

Wait…

There was a binder, about the same size as Dipper’s journals. But on the cover was Bill’s image: a triangle with an eye.

Well this should be interesting…

He opened it up and flipped through the-

Oh.

_OOOOH._

Bill grinned.

**_This. Is. PERFECT._ **

Dipper Pines was creating a Journal focusing on none other than Bill. Every historical interaction, every spell, ability, summoning… everything Bill had been involved in and what he could do was written up in this book.

The boy had spent more effort, energy, and time than Ford did… hell more than the Cipher Hunters had poured into when they went searching for his statue. Ten years of his life had been focused on Bill in one way or another. It was devotion, even with the intent to prevent Bill from coming back.

Pure and simple devotion.

Bill stood up, walking over to the bed and peered at the slumbering human.

Ten years ago he was able to resist any and all temptations Bill had thrown at him. He only made one deal with the demon out of desperation and panic… He had succeeded where Ford and Mabel failed due to his heart, his iron clad will.

But now… now Bill knew just the right buttons to push.

He knew how to make Dipper give in.

**_His soul mate would be his: heart, body, mind, and soul._ **

And Dipper would offer all that up… _willingly_.

He brushed his bangs away from his face and sent good dreams his way. Then he left, with the binder tucked under his arm.  

This human, full of stars… was going to be Bill’s biggest challenge in regards to conquering.

But… he had an advantage and a plan already in mind to win over Dipper Pines.

He let out a wicked cackle in the empty halls at the image of his human wrapped around his finger in his mind.

The boy isn’t going to know what hit him.


	4. Wooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns, wordplay, and men being immature/emotionally constipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the waltz. I'm not a dancer and I doubt it's accurate so apologies on that.

Bill knows Dipper isn’t stupid.

The boy is probably one of the most intelligent meat sacks he has ever encountered. He’s a quick study, catching on to how he can spin a deal without a lie. Sixer wasn’t even _close_ when compared to his great-nephew in decoding Bill’s antics, it took his friend speaking up to make the scientists to wise up.

But at the same time he is _very **stupid**_.

He has aged beautifully, like wine. His body has been shaped to belie power but portray speed thanks to all of his quick escapes and outmaneuvering creatures in Gravity Falls. He’s lost all baby fat in his face and grown his hair out a little. His voice and scent… and all that **power** compacted inside… everything about Dipper Pines, now that he’s grown up, tempts every single aspect of Bill.

The boy is disgustingly beautiful for a member of his pathetic species.

Yet he thinks he is _subpar_ ; undeserving of any attention.

He has waded through his memories, watching potential suitors brush him off for his sister because he doesn’t fit the ideal image of masculinity. His sharp personality doesn’t fit the ideal balance of empathy and toughness. **He doesn’t fit.**

Bill wants to remake society for creating such impossible illusions about beauty for their genders.

It is this that is making seducing his human harder than it should be.

The desire is there… oh he _knows_ that it’s there; lying just _inches_ beneath the surface. He sees it surfacing in his eyes when he gives a hint of what he has planned. Bill has lost track of the times the iron clad defenses have cracked and that desire bubbles up… The boy _wants_ to give in; he wants to have control and responsibility wrenched away from him.

But Dipper is torn between wanting and trying to uphold his image as the _hero_ of Gravity Falls.

Oh yes, he’s been hailed as a hero and a protector by the very same society that claims he doesn’t fit their image of the ideal male. It creates a war inside between his personal desires and his self-appointed duties against beings like Bill.

He could have both, if he wasn’t such a stupid stubborn little shit!

Whatever greater power that brought Bill back placed conditions on him. The main one was his being bound to the very same reality he wants to tear apart; if it comes undone then Bill dies… _for good_. He can cause chaos on a smaller scale, but anything grand is a threat to his state of existence. So the boy doesn’t have anything to worry about in regards to his world, Bill isn’t stupid enough to do that.

He has more immediate plans.

His symbols that float in and out of existence in the Mindscape find Dipper, holed up in his room searching for more information about Bill…

The demon is ready to up the ante; his instincts screaming with certainty that this is when Dipper finally surrenders.

~ **Dipper** ~

Dipper isn’t stupid, not by a long shot. He knows that since Bill has come back, in human form, he’s an attractive mother-fucker.

It’s like Bill was looking at some article about handsome people and picked which traits he liked the most. Then mashed them together and strut into the world in stupid tight pants and amazing shoes. Literally, when Dipper saw Bill, he was shirtless.

But, Bill has the **worst** personality.

The demon has the same amount of empathy as a cement covered brick. He’s blunt, smug, _completely vain_ (again the tight pants and amazing shoes were evidence of that), and has the maturity of a child. He’s an ass. A manchild!

Yeah he had charm but he only used it when he wanted something!  

Hell, Dipper isn’t even attractive!

He’s normal, average looking… there’s nothing about him that would make anyone let alone someone with Bill’s human looks stop and think about wining and dining. He’s average all around with a personality people in college frowned at. He’s got weird interests and a weirder lifestyle (“wait you’re not in track and field… ‘you fight monsters’ what a fucking freak”).

His fashion doesn’t even help. How is flannel, tee shirts, and jeans considered attractive or sexy?!

There’s absolutely _nothing_ about him that is anything even remotely attractive to another being!

So why… **_WHY IS BILL FIRTING WITH HIM!?_**

Dipper sighed and leaned back against the wall in his room. He had been reading books about demons on his bed when his mind started thinking about Bill… Damn human Dorito demon.

So far this was the only place Bill didn’t follow him, so it was his sanctuary when he wasn’t in the library or running back and forth. Mostly because he was avoiding Bill and his flirting.

To be **_his soulmate_** is a giant cosmic **joke**.

He felt something fall in his lap and looked down to see the very being he was thinking about; lying on his bed with his head in Dipper’s lap.

“Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me!” He was smirking and _oh my god, he waggled his fucking eyebrows!_

“No I didn’t.”

“Don’t lie, I can see what goes on in that head of yours.” Bill poked his birthmark.

Dipper responded in kind by shoving him off both his lap and bed. “Don’t you have some deals to make or… I dunno dreams to devour?” He hopped off, walking clear around Bill who was still on the floor to leave the room. He wanted to learn more about the magic Bill could pull off.

“I guess, but since I’ve been shirking in my duties you could say that I’m… illumi _naughty_.”

He groaned. Not another fucking pun… “Oh my god, Bill…”

“I have other ways to make you say that…” Bill jumped to his feet and leaned in close to his ear. “ _Or should I say scream it._ ”

Whatever he had to say was trapped in his throat.

There’s hands on his hips and then he’s spun around to face Bill, which leaves him breathless.

A dark, wicked, _hunger_ is shining through Bill’s remaining eye. The grin he’s sporting is almost feral… he looks like a predator ready to strike, offering silent honey laced promises. Bill _wants_ and he’s ready to _take_.

Dipper has seen this look many times whenever Mabel sees a really good piece of chocolate or on fellow classmates that _know_ they’re going to get lucky on a date. But this same look is much more wicked on Bill, leaving him breathless and weak kneed. He’s on the receiving end… he’s that piece of chocolate… _he’s the prey_ … and that part of him that he’s holding back is _thrilled_.

Bill leads whatever this is until Dipper’s back is against a wall, trapping him between a proverbial rock and a hard place. Especially when Bill traps him in and leaves almost no gaps between them.

Dipper needs to get away, to fight. He wants to punch, kick, scream until an escape route is open. He needs to breathe, calm his heart, clear his head…

Everything feels slow, his head is filled with cotton and he **_wants_** …

“Let me have you, _Dipper~_ ” Bill rolls his name and “yes” is on the tip of his tongue, want thrumming inside him.

Something falls, breaking whatever is between them and Dipper shoves Bill away, making a break for it. His head is clearing with distance until he rounds a corner and presses himself against the wall, gasping for air like a nearly drowned man. The cotton in his head is falling apart and his heart is pounding.

He almost said yes. He almost gave in.

Bill almost won.

Dipper falls to the ground, sitting against the wall and holding his head in his hands wishing _that look_ would stay behind with its master.

Bill is becoming more dangerous to Dipper.

—

To say that they’ve never been off to a good start is an understatement.

Sure there was the summer where Bill almost destroyed reality and tried killing Dipper as some sort of death triangle thing. That ended with the demon being a statue that Dipper, knowing how utterly stupid he’s being, talked to when there was no one else around. He ended up talking to the deal making being every day, sharing pretty much his life story and word puked his heart out. This odd tradition continued even when he and Mabel moved to Gravity Falls in high school after their parents died from an accident.

Then when he came back as the god-awful attractive human looking being he is now… Dipper almost killed him.

With a shotgun.

In front of the city council.

Bill made no dramatic fanfare upon his return. He was just found by the police when he was walking butt naked on the side of the highway and dragged to the city council (after the police made him wear pants and shoes). Dipper showed up around the same time, on a job to find out which weirdness was bothering his home _this time_. It was the greeting and the nickname that tipped him off; by the time Grunkle Ford and Stan arrived they had torn up the room and Mayor Cutebiker was hiding.

It really didn’t get any better from there on out. Dipper had to move three times because Bill tried to set him or something electronic on fire, cops had been called (it was mostly Robbie who always sided with Dipper, he mellowed out with age) due to screaming, incantations, and satanic rituals. He was also banned from the churches in town due to Bill pulling shit in front of priests and Susan was always bringing over coffee since Dipper never got any real sleep. Again that was Bill’s fault, it’s hard to sleep when he’s watching him with something sharp in his hands at night.

Thing is, _that_ had become his normal.

 ** _This_** isn’t.

He glares at the page with the spell on it like he can intimidate it into undoing itself. He warded the library, holing himself up from Bill and the danger he refuses to name.

Bill wasn’t happy with that, pacing back and forth in front of the wards glaring at him which he so happily returned. Eventually he had left and now Dipper can hear him playing on a piano, singing.

It’s a lure to bring him out, but he’s not going to fall for it. He needs to be strong and avoid venturing out to get a better seat. Because as much as hates to admit it, Bill has a better voice than anyone he’s ever listened to. Damn Dorito is a fucking siren on top of everything else.

Dipper starts reading, decoding the ciphers… when the music that was floating in the air stops. He tears himself away from the book and spots Bill, tapping at the barrier the ward makes in curiosity. He heads over to the dream demon, his socks quietly padding against the floor. Once he’s almost within Bill’s reach, if the ward wasn’t there, he tilts his head watching Bill.

The demon notices him and stops playing the barrier. “There a reason why you’ve holed yourself up here?” A hint, just a tiny hint of playfulness is heard in his voice but he sounds genuine.

He looks away, not trusting himself to pull off any sort of lie in front of Bill. “Should there be a reason?”

“Deflecting a question with a question… pret~ty cagey if you ask me.”

Dipper almost laughs at that. “Pot calling kettle black much?”

Bill just leans against the entry frame and smirks. “If I didn’t know any better I would say that I’ve gotten under your skin.” And his smirk morphs into a grin when Dipper feels his skin heat up.

He looks away again. “I have some questions for you!”

“You _always_ have questions. Ask away Pine Tree!”

Dipper had to think about this, he wanted answers but Bill had a habit of withholding key information without lying. That’s how he got him the last time they had a real conversation and that was when he was twelve and trying to hack into Ford’s laptop. “Why do you like going after my family when there’s so many others you could torment?”

Bill blinked at him, grin turning back into a smirk and he chuckled at him. “You’re still sharp as ever Pine Tree. Alright… Your family is a bit _different_ than other meat sacks. I’ve actually dealt with your entire bloodline because, and as much Sixer would hate to say it, your bloodline holds a lot of magic.”

“So you’re saying that my family… is-”

“If it were any closer, your family wouldn’t be considered human anymore. You have as much… energy… as those asshole Unicorns and other creatures in that forest Fez and Sixer call home. The funny thing is no one has actually gotten… _involved_ with that side, other than your sister. Why else is Shooting Star able to do so much or Fez being able to sell all that junk? It shows up in so many ways, but _you_ are the most _interesting…_ ”

“Ok so I interest you.”

“That’s an understatement.” _That look_ was back on Bill’s face.

Dipper felt the blush on his face darken and scowled at the demon. “We’re _not_ going to talk about _that_!” It didn’t help that his voice was reaching a higher octave than he would have liked.

“Well when you put it that way…” Bill turned and walked away. “Good luck finding your answers, Pine Tree!”

Wh- _Ooooh_ that annoying **_fucker_**!

Dipper was done, oh he was _soooooo done_ with Bill. And how did he retaliate?

By throwing a book at him, flipping him off, and going back to his reading.

~ ** _Bill_** ~

He’s a dream demon. A god.

He has gold, something close to a cult, an attractive stubborn human for a soulmate…

 _Buuuuuuut_ he now has a problem.

He. Has. **_FEELINGS_**!

Are they anger, sadness, and his beloved seven deadlies?

Yes.

 _But_ he also has happiness, empathy, and the worst of them all… the deadliest, _horrible, **utterly disgusting one of them all…**_

Love.

He’s feeling Shooting Star’s favorite emotion with the weirdo of the week and he wants to RIP. IT. APART!

It’s fuzzy, smile inducing… civilizations have been _destroyed_ over the stupid thing (Troy really did happen, he saw it and **_laughed_** at the stupid meat sacks for it). It chaotic but for all the wrong reasons!

The only, _only_ time it works is when a mother in the animal kingdom is fueled with that horrifying rage that follows when their baby is threatened. In those instances, Bill is scared shitless and intrigued because the carnage is just… there seems to be no off button for it. That “love” for their child fuels something so horrible and _that_ he can understand.

Shooting Star’s love for whichever boy lands in her crosshairs is nothing like that. It’s too… _too sweet_. It makes her utterly **stupid** and **crazy**! She fell for the man on the fucking ten-dollar bill for crying out loud!

He doesn’t know which one _this_ fits under, but he knows it’s aimed at Dipper and he **_hates it_**. The boy threw one of his own _books_ at him and for some reason he feels _happy_ and _content_ about his human. This does not fit in his plans to jump his human’s bones, not at all!

And the bond? **_IT MAKES IT WORSE!_** The bond is amplifying this fucking useless emotion!

It’s new, unfamiliar, and every time he experiences it he almost goes into a panic. He actually has gone into panic a few times. The way his heart feels like it’s _twisting_ and _racing_ whenever Dipper is in his vision, how it feels like he has flying eyeballs in his gut, the sweating and trembling in his hands… But he feels like he’s had margaritas and opium whenever he’s close enough to feel the boy’s body heat and there’s the want to be close, to ruin, to protect…

Dipper still asks him why he was chosen, why his family has been in his sights for so long and Bill bites back the _tangent_ that tries to force itself out of him about **_why_**. About why Dipper is different, why he’s so _disgustingly perfect_ , why he wants to pr-

Fuck…

If he ever, ever finds the higher power that came up with the concept of love… he’s going to maim him.

On impulse, he ventures away from the piano he’s been playing on (it’s not a coping mechanism, he likes the piano shut up) to the library, banishing the ward keeping him out.

It’s utterly amazing how much information Dipper has pulled and tied together from his books. What’s not amazing is he looks like he’s ready to pass out where he stands.

Time doesn’t matter in the Mindscape, but his human looks like he’s skipped on sleeping for several days. Bill is going to have to fix his insomniac tendencies.

He wraps his arm around the boy’s waist, grunting at him shifting his weight onto the demon and somewhat waking him up.

“Bill?” He’s slurring, drifting in and out of sleep.

“You’re useless like this.” Bill guides him away, towards his room instead of the human’s.

_I trust you…_

That statement sends Bill’s heart into _that state_ once again and he pulls the human closer.

With a wave of the hand, the door opens and Dipper looks amazed at the stars littering this small slice of the cosmos. “How did thi-”

“ _This_ is your fault, Pine Tree.” He picks him up, carrying him in his arms. A few steps in and they end up floating in the center of the room sized universe.

Bill doesn’t say anything else because Dipper is fast asleep, head resting on his shoulder and radiating the feeling of being _safe_ that does strange things to Bill’s emotions and his heart (stupid organ needs to stop). So he brings his knees up and does his best to curl around the young adult, watching as he leans into the being with a sigh.

All of this is his fault and Bill doesn’t know if this is a fight he can win.

—

Bill… Bill is trying.

He’s eventually come to terms with the fact that these emotions are going to come and he’s no longer in a position to control the bond. He thinks that maybe neither one of them were ever in control of such a powerful magic in the first place.

He still drops hints that he wants Dipper to give in, because that hasn’t changed. If anything it’s only grown. The want is almost all consuming, especially when Dipper is becoming complacent and lax with his resistance to Bill’s presence.

At one point, Bill told Dipper his opinion on all that the human had shared with him while he was a statue. It was a rant that ended up making the human smile and banishing the ward on his own.

Hell he even used to magic just to show him that his Grunkles were still ok, worried and looking, when Dipper almost went into a panic attack about them. That resulted in his human giving him a smile and don’t even get him started on how that affected him.

Since then Bill has more or less resorted to lingering touches that make him shiver and blush, but nothing more.

Now he wants to try something. It’s a gamble but if it works…

He closes the book Dipper was reading. “Let’s do something fun Pine Tree~”

“I _was_ doing something fun!” There’s a lack of heat in those words.

Bill rolls his eyes, grabbing his hands and leading him out of the mansion they have been residing in. “Nerd.” Once they’re outside he takes in how Dipper is almost glowing by the light of the stars while he’s staring at the colors and stars he has brought to the dimension. “All of this… is your fault Pine Tree. Just remember that.”

There’s the eye roll Dipper has used quite often recently. “I thought you wanted to have fun.”

Bill grins at him. “I do… Ever danced, Pine Tree?”

His answer comes in the form of Dipper looking uncomfortable. “I… I-I uh… I _can’t_ dance and I’m not dressed for something like that.” He gestures at the torn clothes he’s still wearing.

With a snap of his fingers, Dipper looks ready for a formal event and even more tempting to him, especially when his cheeks turn to that lovely shade of crimson he has seen more often than not. “ _Now_ you are.” He holds his hand out for his human to take, a silent invitation to take a chance to do something he would have been judged on if they were in reality.

But he’s offering more than a dance. He’s offering to fulfill every dark desire, every want that Dipper has. To surrender to someone more powerful without worry about his world’s fate and to momentarily throw away the duties and burdens placed on his shoulders. He doesn’t need to worry about being the ideal male, or the hero of Gravity Falls.

He can be free, so long as he gives himself to Bill.

Bill will never judge, never taunt… if he had his way Dipper would be the crown jewel of all that he has, safe and comfortable in the Mindscape for the rest of eternity.

From the way Dipper stares at his eye, he knows that this is what Bill is offering.

He places his hand in Bill’s, accepting the invitation.

His lips brush against knuckles, curving at the darkening crimson staining his face, and Bill pulls Dipper in.

With a yelp the human spins into Bill, his back against his chest before he spins him out again and closes the distance in one step. He guides Dipper’s hand into the correct position before placing his own free hand just about the small of his back, sending the human’s heart racing again.

Without fanfare they start to dance, Bill leading and Dipper following. There’s no space between them, their bodies being in constant contact as the steps grow from simple to complex.

It’s a silent and intimate conversation, with the bond allowing them to express their emotions the way words would in a verbal exchange, growing with intensity the longer it continues. There are no secrets, no plans; desires have become transparent and it becomes clear that they are direct foils of each other.

Order and Chaos, fantasy and reality, darkness and light…

It also becomes clear that their fight doesn’t need to continue.

It was decided ten years ago, and the remnants of that conflict are themselves. It has become history that only they seem to care about, a history they tried to fight against believing that it still mattered in the overall grand scheme of things. But it doesn’t, it’s over and things have moved on.

Their dance gradually reaches a crescendo, a climax and the touches become more intimate, the heat between them growing.

Everything in his body is thrumming in anticipation as Dipper makes eye contact again, eyes lidded pupils dilated. He’s mirroring him at this point, finally answering and succumbing to every temptation, every promise Bill has offered.

Their energies are entwining and there’s no room left for doubt as the heady cocktail of emotions banishes rational thought, spurring action to take its place.

This experience is dangerous, fool-hardy and risky. But the rewards it has dangled in front of both of them are too great to ignore…

The dance ends with a kiss and the Mindscape accepts that there’s no longer one master but two.

Bill breaks it, watching as Dipper takes a moment to open his eyes and barely holds himself together as the human licks his lips; the request to continue coming out almost as a whimper. He answers the request with something more heated and whisks them back inside to continue the experience in a more private setting.

In the meantime, the Mindscape shall deal with the corrupted voyeur that served as the only witness to it all before it reports back to its master.  


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gives in and Bill realizes he's in too deep to pull out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of I guess a few smut chapters. I am not good at smut. Sorry folks.

Sex isn’t new to Bill.

As an interdimensional being/demon he’s both observed and experienced it. Not that interdimensional beings thrive on it given that they’re mostly shapes or something that can’t carry sexual organs, but as a “demon” he’s used it for payment for some deals.

Of course he’s done it when he’s possessed a human (oh Rome was fun times) or as some abomination that some power hungry scum summoned.

It’s amazing when he does have it because it satisfies his nature in _taking_. The fact that someone can hand so much control to another person in a state of lust is baffling. Even when it’s two strangers.

He wants to consume, to ruin… he’s essentially a predator that targets anything that is desperate for a deal. Devouring and destroying is his _core_. The very center of his being…

But this?

This bond… This human… This… T-this **emotion**!?

**_It’s ruining HIM!_ **

Time doesn’t exist in the Mindscape, but if he _had_ to put “time” on their stay it would be around a couple of months. During this, both the bond and Dipper have dug their way into him and have reached someplace deep inside, probably as deep as his core.

Dipper has impressed him, has made him feel and made him care…

He feels like this and the enigma that has caused it is so fragile… so… so… he’s not sure what else it is but he _wants_ to be _careful_ around both. He _wants_ to avoid breaking… and the human makes it so much harder.

He wants to be ruined, wants Bill to use all his power and bring him to his knees it’s so incredibly ** _frustrating_**!

He doesn’t want introspection at the moment. He can sort this emotional gunk out later.

Because he finally has Dipper.

He has him trapped against a wall, flushed against him…

The human’s skin is feverish, he tastes like budding galaxies, and that scent of pine and rain… he’s more intoxicating than any drug den could ever dream of creating…

Bill pulls away from that hot mouth, dragging his bottom lip before Dipper leans his head against the wall, his lungs drinking in precious oxygen while his hands still grip the lapels of his suit.

He hears the rapid heartbeat… and he peppers Dipper’s jawline with butterfly kisses, making his way to his throat where his pulse is strongest. As he does so, his hands deftly undo all the buttons that keep the fabric between him and the smooth milky skin…

Bill wants to dig his claws into this human, watch him bleed… watch him writhe as he’s devouring him. The emotional cocktail and the pheromones he’s exuding is making the demon high, higher than when he haunts the opium dens of London, higher than when he joined in practices in Egypt or in the brothels of Rome… Dipper is the perfect drug.

The most intoxicating part is that this boy… his enemy… his soulmate trusts him.

Bill is drowning in powerful and dangerous emotions for a demon or a being to ever be exposed to.

He’s tempted… _oh so tempted_ to rip into the skin under his lips. Taste the blood… listen to Dipper whimper like a dying animal… Instead he bites into the flesh along his neck and now exposed collarbone, leaving bruises that claim Dipper as his while the suit coat slides off. Teeth break skin and Bill starts to step away but the whine that spills forth from his human stops him.

Dipper is staring at him, thoroughly debauched with his dress shirt is slipping off his frame. “I’m not that fragile.”

“But you are, Pine Tree…” Bill counters. “Your mere paper and glass compared to me. I could so easily **break** you…” His hands dig into Dipper’s arms, nails digging into the soft flesh and staining the white shirt with spots of red.

Dipper smiles, like he’s chasing a high. “I trust you won’t do that… But don’t pass me off like the rest of the world does… I’m **not _that_** fragile.”

Bill grins. That he does know, if anything Dipper is a force of nature that would blow the whole world down if they dubbed him as a fragile or made fun of him. He could ruin the world if he wanted to. “Then what do you propose?”

Dipper pulls him into a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue, fueled with passion that awakens Bill’s baser instincts.

The demon shoves him against the wall and takes control, kissing like a starving man.

Dipper breaks the kiss with an unabashed moan, pressing his body against Bill’s and wraps his arms around the demon’s neck. He starts grinding against Bill, seeking relief from the metaphysical stimulation Bill is pulling.

Bill briefly responds, rolling his hips harder and pulling more delicious sounds from his partner.

The heat is growing and he growls, lifting Dipper up and forcing him to hook his legs around the demon’s waist. There’s a much better place to continue this illicit dance.

The mindscape shifts around them again, creating an opulent bedroom with a large enough bed.

Bill bites Dipper’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood and his human rolls his hips with a delicious moan as he sucks the abused lip. He then drops him on the bed, watching him bounce on the silk sheets and pins him down with a hand on his chest.

A shiver ripples through Dipper at the sinister smile on Bill’s face.

“What’s the matter _Pine Tree_ ,” Bill purrs as he undoes his bowtie and undo a few buttons on his shirt. “I thought you wanted this…” There’s a faux innocence in his voice, but it sounds so much darker than before…

Dipper’s breath hitches. “Don’t break me…” He retorts, sounding breathless.

 _Oh_ does he _want **that**_. He wants to devour the boy, bleed him dry… all the others he’s done this with the other humans. They all perished at his hands after he was satisfied with destroying them both physically and mentally. The temptation here is just as great… but there’s more to it, much more…

His hands slide up Dipper’s torso and he leans in, causing his human’s breathing to grow shallow as his lips brush his ear. “ _But you want me too_ …” Laughter escapes him as the human shivers when his thumbs brush over his nipples.

Dipper shakes his head and bites his lower lip as heat and pleasure start to ripple through his body. He’s grown up, but there’s been a desire since he’s become an adult to be put in his place, to be brought to his knees…

Bill is only applying the slightest bit of pressure as his fingers skate across his skin. He can tear him apart with his bare hands and it’s thrilling to be at his mercy.

“You win… I want you to break me. So do it.” Dipper whimpers, shivering at the grin on Bill’s face.

“What to do, what to do…” Bill muses as his feather-like touch continues to torture the human. “You’ve tried quite a few things in college, Pine Tree… I wonder which activity would drive you up the wall…”

Dipper licks his lips. “I-I don’t care, just do something!” There’s only so much he can take and Bill’s teasing isn’t one of them, if the fucker isn’t going to do anything he’ll take matters into his own hands. In this case, literally.

But Bill’s quicker and grips his wrists and pins his human’s hands above his head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk you’re being naughty Pine Tree~” He waves a finger at him but he’s grinning like a maniac. “I was hoping you’d be good for me, but I’ll just have to _punish you_ …” He lets go of Dipper’s wrists and snaps his fingers.

Tendrils as black as the night sky, a leftover from any realm that Bill may or may not have devoured, wrap around his wrists, securing them to the bed. Dipper looks up and tries to break free from whatever has him tied, failing as slick oozes out and the living shackles wrap around his forearms.

“That’s a good look for you, but we can make it better.” Bill’s hands move down and start to undo his pants. “If you behave I’ll have you out very quickly but if not well you might just have to suffer.”

The ooze from before is dripping down his arms, darkening his skin and he starts to writhe from the feeling. “W-what is this?”

“Oh that? Aphrodisiac.”

Dipper’s starting to feel heat wherever the ichor touches just as his pants come off. “T-This stuff isn’t harmful is it?”

“Not as much as alcohol.” Bill snaps the waistband of his human’s underwear, drawing out a hiss from his captive. What’s the point of such a piece of clothing, it’s practically unnecessary?  As for the liquid, it shouldn’t do much unless it’s ingested. It doesn’t really work for Bill-

But then again… Dipper’s human.

He looks up from the offensive garment to see that Dipper is starting to feel the effects and it gives him a terrible, terrible idea. “Well, I can’t be too sure about that unless we try it out.”

“Is there anything that can be done to make sure I’m…” The flush on his cheeks darken. “I’m not myself?”

“You could let me in… _completely_.” The bond doesn’t allow him a lot of access into Dipper’s mind and he can only do so much given his rule over the mindscape. But if he lets him in… oh boy, he could play with _everything_. “I could monitor the effects and pull the real you out just in case you go under.”

This is a terrifying offer. This is essentially giving Bill a chance to pull what he did a decade ago or something even worse. It’s a risky gamble but… he’s lived with the demon for more than a year.

He could… should have killed him. Instead he’s been a pain; setting appliances on fire, scaring him… bringing him back from the brink, listening to him… showing him the stars he would never see in reality… dancing with him…

Bill’s changed and now he’s noticing the changes, the added layers to Bill he never saw before… To give him control, absolute control is a huge risk… but… he trusts Bill.

“How?” He’s willing to risk it.

Bill knows that there’s not a lot of blood flowing to his brain at the moment and that certainly helps. “Do you even need to ask?”

“Ok… ok…” Dipper bites his lip. “Bill?”

“Yes?” Bill needs to start holding back if that’s how his name sounds rolling off the boy’s tongue. He strips his human of the undergarment and his hands play with the sensitive skin around his hardening member.

A quiet moan spills out of Dipper. “P-Pl…” He takes a deep breath. “Please come in.”

Bill hisses his confirmation, his form threatening to shatter as his power seeps into the boy’s skin. It’s travelling upwards, exploring every inch, every cell until his power and his influence envelopes his mind. He can see everything, feel everything…

What makes this victory even sweeter is Dipper has been fighting since day one. This is all their relationship has been: conflict, a battle, a constant pull and push. Now he’s surrendering, giving in and handing control over to Bill. It’s fucking _fantastic_ , _delicious even._

The bond is great in this scenario: the emotional connection between them runs like a loop, passing through each and bouncing back and forth, each time increasing until a new emotion comes into play. And now that Dipper has let him in willingly, he can make the boy drown in absolute bliss.

A few milliseconds of playing with nerves and areas of the brain and the boy feels nothing but pure desire and pleasure. His eyes roll back and more delicious moans tumble out.

Bill has more of an actual plan in mind now; he’s going to ruin this boy, going to fuck him in the darkest of ways until Dipper passes out.

And Dipper isn’t so innocent anymore. He’s seen his memories of college: of seeking out someone to subjugate him, of practicing things that would be considered taboo for a man under the imaginary constraints of society…

Bill isn’t going to judge; he’s going to _indulge._

He swipes some of the drug off with his thumb and brings it to the human’s mouth.

Dipper glances at it and those lips part, his tongue lapping at the liquid like a kitten.

It works quicker than Bill expected; Dipper’s eyes are blown wide, his head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton, every inch of his body is hypersensitive, and he’s _drowning in heat_.

“Good boy.” Dipper replies to this praise with a whimper and this adds yet another thing to the list for the demon to use.

The tendrils move up, lifting Dipper to his knees. Bill rotates his hand and a blue length of silk appears, which he uses to cover Dipper’s eyes. Another snap of his fingers summons another tendril/tentacle that lingers, not ready to be used for what Bill has in mind.

“Dipper,” The use of his nickname makes the human shiver. “When was the last time you played with yourself?”

He needs to be careful, Dipper isn’t so innocent but he’s still a virgin.

Dipper licks his lips again and his Adam’s apple bobs.

Bill kneels in front of him, hands tracing the constellations the heavens etched into his human’s pale skin. He mouths at a pulse on the boy’s neck, letting sharp teeth graze the sweet skin. “Answer me.”

His human releases a shaky exhale. “A-A while ago…” Hands wander lower, just shy of his throbbing member. “Please…”

“I want a more detailed answer _Dipper_.” Bill purrs, now nipping and licking. He wants to bite, claim, and taste the blood just underneath this paper thin skin.

“Three months ago.” Dipper croaks out, the drug doing its job in intensifying every sensation. A hand traces a vein in his dick and he gasps, hips move on their own accord before Bill holds him still. The demon is doing the bare minimum and Dipper wa- **needs** more from him. His lips part as he’s trying to control his breathing.

Bill sank his teeth into the tempting flesh and the boy’s breathing became labored.

“ _Please._ ” Dipper was gritting his teeth as blood started flowing freely from the open wound.

“Please what? I need you to tell me what you want~” Bill replied, sampling the delicious liquid. Dipper is the _perfect drug_ for him.

His human whimpers as he thumbs the slit. “ ** _Tell me_** ~”

Dipper arches into his touch, whining. Then he gave in under Bill’s touch. “Fuck me! Please master!”

Bill paused, blinking at the human who was looking more like a wreck. A tug at the knot and the blindfold fell, revealing that there was almost no color left in his pupils. The drug had worked… maybe too well but Dipper had no inhibitions left.

“Say that again.” Bill ordered, stroking Dipper who fucking keened.

“Please fuck me, Master. Please, please, _please_!” Dipper had just **begged.** The boy who fought him, rebutted all his remarks… who was like a fucking inferno of fight. And he begged Bill. Breathlessly begged like a wanton slut.

This sends Bill on a fucking power trip, making him grin like an absolute maniac. “ _Good boy~_ Do you want me to tell just how I’m going to play with you?”

Dipper nodded and Bill stepped away, leaving him whimpering on the bed.

“First I’m going to open you up nice and big…” He ripped the bow tie off and unbuttoned the waistcoat. “And watch you get fucked by one of many tentacles…” The waistcoat came off. “During that you’re going to get sounded, just like you’ve wished for…” The shirt was unbuttoned, sliding off his shoulders. “And then when you’re begging for release,” A snap of his fingers and the rest of his clothes vanished, with a fancy floor length mirror appearing at the foot of the bed. “I’m going to **ruin** you in front of this.” He turned it to face Dipper. “ ** _Over and over again_**. By the time I’m done with you, the only thing you’ll be able to think about is me. You’ll be unable to say anything other than my name…” He climbed back on, holding Dipper’s face in his hand. “Your lord, master… your God…” He leaned in, licking Dipper’s ear. “ _Shall we get started_?”

Dipper whispered in the quietest of whispers, his body trembling and flushed. “…yes…”

Bill grabbed the piece of blue silk and wrapped it around his human’s eyes again, tentacles flooding out of his shattering form. They replaced the tendrils that held the human’s hands together and spread his legs apart. One of the thinner tentacles traced his entrance, ichor dripping from the black appendage and staining the bedsheets.

He grabbed Dipper’s throat as he kneeled behind the boy. “ _Ready?_ ” He sang, letting the appendage slowly slip inside.

Dipper gasped, his body arching beautifully as the tentacle eased its way in, rippling at just how tight he was.

“Relax Dipper.” Bill commanded, retaining his maniac smile as his eye starting glowing. He used his power to gently prod and pry his human’s mind until he relaxed, allowing the tentacle to slip the rest of the way in. “Good…” He cooed as the extension started to piston in and out, slicking him up.

The moans pouring out of Dipper sounded like a song, being composed by the interdimensional being as he played the human like an instrument. Two equally thin and small tentacles traced his fucked entrance as others explored and stained the boy’s body.

“More.” Dipper requested, and called out to Bill as the two awaiting tentacles joined in, all three pistons out at different times. The thrust was shallow and he started rocking into them, soundlessly begging to them to reach deeper.

Bill watched his human, partially eyeing his leaking cock. One of the tentacles hit a particular spot and Dipper let loose a choked out moan before that spot got repeatedly abused.

His voice was changing octaves and his breathing grew shallow. Bill knew what was going to happen and just as his human was about to come, a tentacle wrapped around the base.

Dipper howled, shaking his head or trying to, really he was just lolling it. “Nonononono pleasepleaseplease _please_ … Master please!”

Bill merely shushed him. “Easy… I’m far from done with you.” The other tentacles played with his nipples and navel, creating more sensation that was making Dipper tear up from the glorious torture. “You spoke without my permission though, so you’re going to get punished.”

Dipper whimpered as all but the one tentacle wrapped around his cock left, leaving him empty and dangling precariously over the edge.

“Speak little one.” Bill commanded.

“Please don’t punish me… I-I’ll be good.”

“You will?” The demon inquired, hand carding through his thick hair and sharp nails pressing against his scalp. “Will you be my good boy? Be my little slave?”

“Yes, anything you want.” Dipper breathes out as tentacles start to pet him again. “I’ll be your… your slave. I-I’ll be good, Master.”

“Are you sure?” The tentacle around his cock squeezes, pulling out more whimpers from his human.

“ _Yes_.”

Bill hums, a tentacle tracing Dipper’s full and abused lips. “I’m going to test you, please me and I’ll reward you.”

“I’ll do anything for you.”

“Open your mouth.” He orders, watching his lips part and tongue hang out. The tentacle tracing those pretty lips slips inside. “If you please me I’ll reward you.”

His human closes his mouth around the appendage and begins to hollow his cheeks, bobbing and sucking on the tentacle. It sends a wave a pleasure crashing through Bill as a thicker tentacle invades the fucked out entrance.

Bill hisses, pressing closer to his prisoner. “You’re so tight and warm… such a pretty little virgin for me to corrupt.” The extension thrusts harder than the previous ones, landing blow after blow on that spot deep inside.

Dipper moans around the tentacle, drool and ichor mixing together and creating more stains on his pale skin and silk sheets.

One of the thinnest tentacles teases the slit of his cock, making it jump despite being bound, before slipping inside.

A broken sound, unlike anything Bill has ever heard throughout his entire existence, escapes Dipper as his whole body arches again. He’s torn between thrusting into the sound or back into the tentacle.

It’s a beautifully delicious picture out on full display for Bill. One that he never wants to share, gripping Dipper tighter. Nails and teeth sink into soft pliant flesh and bruises flower, joining the stars scattered across the flawless expanse, marking Dipper Pines as **_his_**.

Tears stain the blindfold and trail down his face as the boy drowns in overwhelming sensations. This is what he’s been searching for: to be used, have all control and responsibility ripped away, to be owned, _to belong to another_.  He’s falling apart in the best ways, the sensations dragging him into another plane.

This is how Icarus probably felt before he fell to his death and honestly, if this is how he’s going to die then it’s a great way to go. If there wasn’t a tentacle fucking his mouth, he’d be babbling right now.

The blindfold slips away and Dipper blinks to clear his vision as Bill directs him to look in the mirror. Dipper can see himself, flushed and hot, looking used and abused. “Just look at you.” The demon purrs, right into his ear. The boy shivers at his voice. “All fucked and pretty, just for me, look how well you take that tendril…” His fingers reach up to trace over his abused lips. “A true talent, my boy. But I think it’s time for something better.”

The tentacle pulls out of Dipper, despite the boy whining at the empty feeling until he felt Bill’s hands spreading him. He’s ready, absolutely ready for Bill and the anticipation is mixing with the other sensations.

Something thicker than the tentacles teases his entrance before easing in, filling him in such a way that leaves him trembling. Bill slides his hands up, ghosting over scratches and ridges that claws created, over hard and sensitive nipples as he presses up against his human.

The scene, lit by candles, looks terribly intimate as the demon grins at their reflections. “ _Perfect_ …” He purrs right by Dipper’s ear. “So beautiful and tight, my perfect little soulmate. Ready to scream?”

A mewl was his answer before he pulls away and slams back into that delicious heat, wrenching out a beautiful scream of ecstasy that Bill will tuck away to replay over and over again. Dipper’s eyes roll back and his body arches; it’s the most beautiful thing Bill has ever encountered in his long life.

Dipper writhes as the tentacle inside his cock begins to move the same time Bill begins fucking him. It’s savage, brutal, and fucking incredible as everything bleeds together into a something new.

Is it possible to drown in fire? To be devoured by flame and desire more?

The tentacle that has been fucking his mouth pulls away, leaving him free to scream until his voice leaves him. His vision is turning white with sparks dancing across as Bill’s cock _twists_ and constantly abuses that spot while the thinner tentacle slams into the same spot from another angle.

Ridges along that organ tease and stroke him from the inside and Dipper pulls against his bonds. He wants to turn around, twists his fingers in this devil’s hair. He wants to kiss him and drag him into this delicious hell with him. He **_wants…_**

“You’ll never have another fuck as good as this, Mason. I have ruined you, claimed you… **_I own you_**. My slave, my lover… **mine**. **_You’re all mine_**.” Bill’s voice reaches a tone that reverberates through his bones, his soul… There’s no escaping Bill Cipher now and he doesn’t want to. He repeats that word over and over as he fully wrecks Dipper from the inside.

The only thing running through Dipper’s mind is Bill’s name, a prayer to a sinful god that has claimed him in more ways another human couldn’t. This being has stolen his body, his mind, soul, heart… he has ripped his voice away and blinded him. He’s showing him things he will never understand and blurring every line.

Bill seeks out the strongest point in the thundering pulse and sinks his teeth into it, devouring what may as well have been the most intoxicating wine in the multiverse. The bond between them is beating emotions against Bill like waves. It further sweetens the experience and ties it to something that merely brushes the very edge of heaven.

The tentacle holding Dipper’s cock hostage eases its grip and slips away, brushing against feverish skin. Pressure and heat that have been boiling deep inside is threatening to erupt to the surface.

Bill pulls away from his feast, drinking in the picture painted before him. This little star has evolved into a supernova, thoroughly, utterly ruined and wrecked. The dress shirt is barely hanging onto his frame, stained with black and crimson. Bruises and wounds have created violent galaxies on the previously empty canvas. Dipper is utterly magnificent in candlelight, far beyond the reach of Heaven or Hell.

He wants to see this supernova explode and shatter, pulling the sound out and unleashing the catalyst with only a single word.

“Come.”

Lightning dances throughout every cell, racing through his mind and up his spine. Muscles contract and dance as something _broken_ escapes his lips. Dipper can no longer see as Bill presses deep, staining and claiming him from the inside.

He’s released from the bonds and arms catch him as darkness claimed him.

Bill has to catch his breath before he fully realizes that Dipper is out cold. Shit did he break the kid? Is this the typical reaction?

Shit, shit, fucking triple shit… What’s the next step?

Usually after sex he consumes his partners. He can’t do that now so what the everloving **_fuck_** does he do now?

He uses Dipper’s invite to enter his mind again, searching for an answer. The kid is riding subspace and he’s going to come down soon, thankfully he read up on aftercare. This is good for Bill.

He gathers Dipper into his arms and holds him as the Mindscape provides minor changes to the room, banishing the candles, mirror, and the ruined sheets. Moonlight provides enough gentle light for them to see.

Dipper’s eyes flutter open, still hazy from the entire experience. He starts shivering and Bill, after finding the less awkward hold, pulls him close. “So much…”

“You with me, kid?” Bill asks. Dipper babbles and he’s tempted to slap him but he doubts that’ll work, instead he gently taps the kid’s cheek. “Dipper?” There’s the onslaught of emotions again and the twisting of the stupid organ residing in his chest. That has happened more and more often… “Are you here?”

Dipper feels like he’s scraps of paper lost in a strong wind. He’s trying to stitch himself together, trying to wake up as worry worms its way in. He just had the best experience of his short life, what is he so worried about?

“Dipper do you know who I am?” Bill doesn’t know what to do to bring him back emotionally. He already brought him back from the dead and that was easy…ish. Why can’t this be as easy? “Do you know where you are?”

The more Dipper thinks, the more he realizes that the worry isn’t from him.

It’s coming from Bill.

Bill’s worried, scared even. Why?

“Dipper are you here?”

He blinks, piecing it all together as he stitches himself together mentally. He’s done this before to himself, but Bill… Bill may never have had an experience like this. Never had full dominance with someone who wanted it and watch the aftermath.

He’s scared that he broke Dipper. That he may have pushed past the limit and done more harm than good.

The high is gone now, and Dipper needs to bring Bill back emotionally.

He shifts in the demon’s arms and gently brushes his cheek, examining the scars showing through damp blond hair. “Bill, I’m here… I’m here.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, you’re still an asshole and we’re in the Mindscape. There’s no way I would have let you change the apartment to something this fancy. I told you I wasn’t fragile.” But maybe Bill is.

Relief floods his remaining eye and Dipper traces the scars.

This “monster” brought him back from death, saved him from being lost in the universe, listened to him since he was trapped in rock. He’s held his life in his hands more than once and only now he’s realizing just how… gentle Bill has been. There’s more to this chaotic individual, things that personal history and legends belie.

In a moment of tenderness, Dipper places a chaste kiss on Bill’s lips. “Thank you for not judging me.”

Bill feels warm, his heart trapped in some invisible god’s tight grip. There’s a unique pain as he stares at this glowing human who’s staring at him with such gentleness. “Right.” He breathes out, carrying the human to a bathtub that was in an adjacent room, full of steaming water.

Dipper is lowered into the tub and sighs happily, getting rid of the ruined shirt. He reaches out to Bill and holds his hand, retaining the smile from before. “Hey…” He coos, entwining their fingers. “I’m ok… you didn’t do anything bad, Bill.”

Bill remains tight lipped, at war with himself. Yeah it’s great that he didn’t break Dipper but he doesn’t want to feel **_this_**! All this warmth and gentleness bubbling inside all because the kid is smiling! I-It’s… It’s wrong! It’s all wrong! He wants to run; he wants to fight. He wants to destroy Dipper for making him feel like this.

Is this love? Is it!? He doesn’t want it! He wants to rip it out and shout at Dipper to take it all back!

Dipper separates their fingers and grabs his face like _he’s_ the one made out of paper and glass. He’s cooing, stroking his cheeks, with his own forehead pressed against Bill’s. “It’s ok… it’s ok… “

There’s something breaking inside him, these gentle whispers are picking something apart that resides deep inside. He feels… weak. Weak like when Stan trapped him in a blue inferno, when he was mere stone…

He thought he had all the power in this new dynamic but Dipper is exercising a power he’s never experienced before. It lies in the words, the gentle touches, the overall **peace** he’s exuding.

He pulls away and doesn’t say anything as he uses a rag to clean his human up, watching the wounds stitching themselves up on the smaller body. A towel is offered and a short trip later, Dipper is buried in sheets.

He’s happy and at peace… and still showing that gentleness towards Bill until he falls asleep.

Bill sits on the bed, staring at this enigma bathed in celestial light and peace as he sleeps on. With a hand over the pounding organ wedged inside, Bill realizes that with this bond, things have changed. They’re still changing with no end in sight.

And for the first time… he concludes with a drop in his gut, Bill Cipher has gotten in too deep.


	6. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford do all they can to put their family back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a break from all the BillDip action.

_This is a tale of two brothers…_

**-June 15 th, 7:15 am-**

Another birthday.

It started like any other day that summer.

Stanford and Stanley Pines woke up in their home at the edge of town, made breakfast together, and marveled over the last ten years. It was a quiet morning, without the worry of tourist.

Ten years…

Since that summer all those years ago, they had quite an amazing decade. They dealt with the mysteries of the Arctic Ocean and battled monsters that resided there. They came back that summer to take care of Dipper and Mabel, since their parents had insisted Gravity Falls had become their favorite place. Without the worry of Bill Cipher showing up they had a wonderful summer, Ford spending more time with Mabel and Stan doing the same with Dipper.

Mabel still had her summer crushes, and Dipper wanted to uncover all that was weird but it was something that the four of them could share. The Museum of Mystery was slowly expanding, Ford becoming “Dr. Mystery” and explaining the science behind some of the items tourist found interesting.

Once the summer was over, Ford sent a “theory” about dimensions to the science community, crediting himself and Fiddleford. It became a hit but Ford couldn’t share details without being discredited so he went another route.

He began to write science fiction, translating his thirty years away from home into a popular series.

He and Stan rode the recent successes in their lives and sharing it with their beloved niece and nephew. It finally seemed that the universe was granting them the peace that they all needed, but that changed with a phone call.

Sherman’s kid and his wife died when a distracted driver caused a head on collision with their car, and no-one had room for the twins…

It was in that moment the brothers became their legal guardians, opening a new chapter in their lives.

The Museum of Mystery was moved to a new location so the two could have separate rooms and everyone still have space. But the two still had friends who made switching to permanent life in Gravity Falls easier, making it faster for them to bloom into incredible adults.

Despite the loss, the two were able to adjust and live normally with Stan and Ford providing the support and funds for them to do so. They were able to attend the best colleges, graduate, and reach their dreams.

Mabel blossomed in the real world, working as the head costume designer for Disney. She was living in an apartment with Pacifica in California, always coming up with something for the entertainment company’s parades or live shows.

Dipper though… it seemed that his life would always center around Gravity Falls.

“Hey Poindexter, did the kid manage to deal with those lost hikers?”

Ford looked up from his coffee. “Oh yeah, he found them. Just in time too, they were a few hundred yards away from the Manotaurs.”

Stan cringed. “Skinny Jeans and Wendy dealt with the hikers right?”

Robbie, whom Ford eventually met, calmed down and became a police officer while Wendy became a Park Ranger. More often than not, they would work together when it comes to tourists and hikers in the area.

Dipper graduated with honors and worked with a small company formerly developing mobile games, but eventually was laid off when Microsoft bought out the company. He returned to Gravity Falls just as incidents involving the mystical and weird creatures surrounding the town started happening.

When the twins moved back Stan wanted to make sure they weren’t bullied, so he weaved a grand tale about how both Dipper and Mabel were the real heroes out the entire family. Since the story worked the town hired Dipper and the older twins to take care of the paranormal or supernatural anomalies that still plagued the town.

Each had their own roles– Ford would sort out which anomaly was causing it, Dipper would go out and deal with it himself, and Stan discussed the price depending on the event and the level of danger his nephew was putting himself at to save the town.

If there was anything left behind, Stan and Ford would make an appearance at the Museum of Mystery to unveil their newest exhibit and leave Soos to weave the tale behind it.

“They did, and everyone made it out safely. You and I probably need to remap the territories so the town doesn’t have another incident like this in the future.” Ford answered, finishing both his breakfast and coffee. “We have some time before Mabel shows up to do that.”

Stan responded by tearing into his pancakes and giving Waddles, now much larger, the rest of the scraps. He left to change into something more appropriate than a wife beater and boxers while Ford grabbed the equipment for their adventure, scratching Waddles ears when he was done and waiting for Stan.

“Seventy years old… can you believe that?”

“You’re talking to the pig; you know that right?” Stan countered as came back into the kitchen, dressed and armed.

Since the incidents started, Stan had insisted that they carry something to defend themselves. After a long discussion, they agreed to carry one non-lethal weapon and one lethal weapon. More often than not they had to use the non-lethal option but it never hurt to be prepared.

Ford stood up, taking any kinks out of his back. “I’ve seen you do the same. Do you have everything?”

He scoffed and hefted his shotgun. “Please, give me _some_ credit.” He opened the front door… and got pseudo-tackled by Mabel.

“Happy birthday Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!” Their niece exclaimed once Stan got her to let go of him.

Well there goes their plan to remap the Manotaurs territory…

“I thought you were going to arrive later today.”

Mabel waved Ford off. “Don’t be silly, my flight arrived yesterday! I’ve been catching up with Dipper up until an hour ago, then I went to find you guys while he monitored Bill.”

As yes… the only downside… Bill.

His return hadn’t been planned by anyone, but when Disney came out with a show talking about him and the occult found around the world. It was growing in popularity… which was to be expected, given the popularity of the studio. Thankfully those in positions of authority around the town still remembered Weirdmageddon and contacted them when he showed up… Only to see that Dipper had found out and tried to kill the demon while he was weak. That was a day that neither of the Grunkles would forget, so much as they tried to.

Eventually it came to a decision that Bill would be under “house arrest” until it was deemed safe to let him loose in the world. But due to his own history with the demon, Ford refused to let him stay at the shack.

Stan told the council that he would be more inclined to “shoot the bastard on sight” than let him live with them, again due to history and the fact that he caused Ford to go insane.

That kind of warrants a grudge to anyone with common sense.

Dipper volunteered. His reasoning was he could see through the demon’s tricks and he was young, so he had the energy to take care of him should the need come.

That occurred more or less a year ago.

Stan started stashing anything with gold on it in his pockets. “I don’t trust the bastard around my stuff…” He was muttering under his breath as he went back to his room, probably to switch to something with steel toes in them.

A year into Bill’s sentence and he became a… _productive_ member of society. He worked as a street magician, drawing tourists in with his magic and antics. But there were a few times the police were called on him, namely when he tried to steal gold accessories or break someone’s foot with his heels. His excuse was “they didn’t fulfill their end of the deal” or they didn’t pay up when they requested a specific trick.

Most of the time Dipper was called into play babysitter. Poor thing…

“Is… is Dipper doing alright?”

Mabel smiled. Despite growing into a young woman, there were still parts of her that reminded Ford of the twelve-year-old he first met. Namely her ability to see the good in others. “I think he is. Bill seems to have improved from the last time I was here; he even gave me this neat amulet.” She showed him a piece of jewelry that had the Tetragrammaton seal etched in it. “I told him he should get you and Stan something, y’know because it’s your birthday and he said he already got you something.”

They heard Stan scream. Well it wasn’t necessarily a scream but more of an angry yell. He then stomped in, wearing unlaced boots, holding a pig’s head in one hand and a myriad of Wolfsbane, Hemlock, Garlic and Amaranthus Flower bouquet in the other. He yelled again, probably too furious to properly articulate any words.

He was also covered, head to toe, in glitter…

“I-It…” Mabel nervously laughed. “It’s the thought that counts right?”

Ford raised his eyebrows.

This is more of a “fuck you” than a “happy birthday” if anything else.

But if there is a God out there, they have to thank them for the blessing that is Mabel and her positive outlook.

“Come on, let’s celebrate your birthday!” Her demeanor returned and she dragged them out of the shack.

Outside the remaining barrier stood Bill, grinning and rocking on his heels and Dipper, who looked tired beyond belief. Both looked like they had been in a fight (which is probably because of Bill’s shows… he still remembers the brawl that was caused when one of the demon’s tricks revealed that a husband was cheating…)

He wanted to go back in the shack.

“YOU GOT MY GIFT!”

Oh no…

Stan retaliated with a yell and charged at grinning demon, who started to laugh like the maniac he is. Thankfully Dipper got out of the way of their feud.

“Mabel, is it alright if we celebrate our birthday… in _peace and quiet_?” He really, _really_ wanted to go back inside and reminisce with his brother (when he wasn’t trying to whack Bill with his own cane).

All he wanted was peace and quiet.

**-June 15 th, 8:07 pm-**

This… this was hell…

There was a violent vortex sucking everything that wasn’t bolted down to the ground just over the parking lot. Mable was unconscious, maybe even bleeding…

Dipper was holding onto Bill… or at least what used to be Bill (Ford never saw this form during his encounters with the demon), for dear life while Gideon was laughing…

The worst part of it all, was that Ford was virtually powerless to rescue his young charges. All he could do was make sure him and his brother wouldn’t get sucked into the Vortex.

What would Sherman think if he could see how much they had failed in keeping his grandchildren safe.

The child, that’s all Ford can think of Gideon at this point, sounds absolutely insane. “Did you really _think_ that could save you!? There is _nowhere_ you can go that I can’t follow!”

The demon holding his nephew roars, chanting something that makes his head throb. Ford wants to cover his ears but if he does, he’ll lose Stan… and he’s sure that he can’t handle losing his twin again.

“ _Let me go,_ Ford!” Stan’s trying to break his grip. He’s going to try and save the kids.

“I _can’t_ lose you!”

“We can’t lose _them!_ I can’t lose the kids!”

Something flickers over the vortex, and then a large portion of asphalt slams into Bill sending it and Dipper into the air…

And then they’re gone.

Gravity returns and Stan breaks free, slipping his brass knuckles on as he charges at the monster that the child has become. Ford turns the switch on his gun and joins his brother.

They can still save Mabel.

Gideon’s disgusting arm glows and everything in the area starts floating, including them. “You Pines have been a thorn in my side for quite some time now; turning my Mabel again-”

“She was never yours, you little shyster! Give her back!”

Gideon acts like he’s thinking, mocking them. “No.” With a wave of a hand, they’re sent flying, hitting the car. “I _was_ going to honor her request… but it would be easier to just kill you.”

Ford groans in pain. His body and head are throbbing, and he’s pretty certain his leg was not supposed to bend that way and– _It hurts so damn much—_ “Stan, you need to get away.”

His brother is in better shape than he is, so he hands him his gun. “You can use this-”

“No,” Stan mutters the word over and over again, not wanting to do it _._ “I can’t lose you too…” He sounds so broken, looks so scared… Ford’s just as scared, but someone needs to get the kids back.

“I’m sorry Stanley, but I don’t think I’m going to be much help.” He’s seventy. He’s seen things that no one else has seen, he’s helped raised two wonderful kids, he got to save his brother and himself… He’s had a good life.

Gideon is coming, knocking cars out of the way. It’s either Ford or both.

Ford’s eyes widen when Stan lifts him up, slinging him on his back. “If you go, I go.”

So that’s how this is going to end… “You’re an idiot Stan.”

“You’re not much better, Poindexter.”

Gideon is here. He’s grinning and raising his monstrous arm…

Then a bullet hits the child in the shoulder, causing him to stumble a few steps back.

“Gideon Gleeful, this is the police. We have you surrounded!”

Ford looks around, every cop car with town and the surrounding area was here. Officer Valentino is holding a megaphone while the rest of the force train their guns at Gideon, ready to fire.

For once, Ford is extremely grateful that the cops are here.

“Lower your… er… weapon and step away from the Pines or you will be fired upon.”

Gideon growls, the frequency shakes the ground as more skin peels away and bones start to shift. Some of the cops lower their weapons and start to back away.

Stan does the same thing, slowly retreating to the safety of the cops. “Got any bright ideas on what’s going on?”

Ford doesn’t. For all his experiences dealing with demons this is new to him.

Gideon stumbles, black ichor staining what’s left of his suit before he takes off, throwing a car behind him. Thankfully it landed short of him and Stan.

But Gideon is gone.

And so is Mabel.

**-June 15 th, 8:45 pm-**

It’s quiet when they make it back to the shack.

No chirping, no rustling of the leaves…

It seems as if the forest itself is grieving in their loss.

Stan gets out of the car first, grabbing a set of crutches from the trunk before walking over to the passenger side.

He stared at the attic window, watching the light the kids had set up a few summers ago flicker. They had created some sort of lantern back then in response to Ford getting lost in the woods a few times. It would turn on as soon as the sun set, creating a beacon to guide him home…

It still did its job, but now it served as a reminder of what the shyster had taken away from him.

Ford knocked on the car window, bringing Stan out of his memories.

He opened the door for his brother and handed the crutches to him, standing by in case he needed help steadying himself.

“I’m ok Stanley… I’m ok…” Ford answered, repeating it to convince himself that he was alright.

The ambulance had stitched the brothers up and placed Ford’s leg in a cast, rendering less than helpful when it came to anything that required him to try walking. Stan had bruised his ribs so they advised he avoid heavy lifting, but he’s a stubborn bastard.

Ford was awkward with the crutches, hoping on his good leg for the most part until he made it to the porch. At the steps he gave up on the medical devices and relied on his brother.

The interior was still lit, balloons tied to any piece of furniture Mabel could find and a banner that read “Happy Birthday Grunkles” in bright colors and a shit ton of glitter (even at twenty-two, Mabel still had an unhealthy love for the stuff) stretched across the entryway. The couch still sagged in the center from when Mabel and Soos broke it…

Stan guided Ford to the recliner. “Do you want the painkillers yet?”

Ford declined the offer. “Stan… did we… I mean,” he sighed, rubbing his neck. “Were we good guardians to them? Did we do enough for them?”

Stan sat on the T-Rex skull, fiddling with his beanie from their fishing trip all those years ago. “I hope so. We’re not their parents, but I think we did a better job raising them than dad did when he raised us.” He tried to laugh off the somber atmosphere that resided in the house, but it wasn’t working as he had hoped. “They’re smart kids, Ford. They learned from our mistakes and they’re tough as nails. They’re Pines, they have to be.”

“That they are.” Ford huffed. Then a small smile grew on his face. “Remember when ‘That Thing’ showed up during Summerween and stole all the candy they nabbed during the night? When they were sixteen?”

“And they woke up the entire forest with all the noise they were making?” Stan snorted. “Yeah I remember that. I remember the cops showing up asking if we were being attacked by bears and Dipper tripped over his shoes and trapped one of the officers with the trash can.” He started to chuckle. “Hey, hey. Remember when Mabel tried to get McGucket dating advice… and she made him look like he walked out of the 70’s?”

Ford shivered. “That sequin suit still gives me nightmares. Fiddleford asked me to help him burn that thing…” But he started laughing along with his brother.

The two brothers continued to laugh at the memories until Ford cleared his throat. “You’re right Stan, they’re tough kids…”

“And we’re going to get them back.” Stan finished, walking into the kitchen. He picked up the phone hanging off the wall and started dialing.

Ford tried leaning forward to see what his brother was doing but it wasn’t working. “Stan? Who are you calling at this hour?”

“Who do you think, Poindexter? We’ve helped this town several times and now it’s time the town helped us!” Stan answered. “Hello, Mayor? Yeah it’s Stan. Listen, I’m calling in a favor…”

**-June 15 th, 9pm-**

It turns out that if you saved the town and needed help, the whole town would show up at your front door.

Ford was amazed at the turnout from Stan’s call, but Stan was pleased with the results. “Alright! I know that I’m not the town’s favorite! I’m the local Shyster and I’m proud of that, but I called the Mayor because we need your help!”

A hand shot out of the crowd. “Toby Determined here! Just what do you need help with?”

“An hour ago, the little Shyster Gideon showed up! He tried to kill Dipper and kidnapped Mabel, and now they’re missing!” This announcement caused several townsfolk to gasp and murmur. “We need your help finding them! They’ve done plenty for this town and now you can help by helping him and me-”

“Grammar Stanley.” Ford warned.

Stan waved him off. “Us find them. Who’s with me!?”

His speech had the desired effect as the entire population let out a battle cry, raising flashlights and whatever tools they had brought with them.

Officer Valentino ushered the townsfolk into groups and they left, calling out for the twins.

Fiddleford stayed behind and he approached the brothers. “Ford, I saw what happened from the mansion. Dipper isn’t in this dimension is he?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think he is… but I don’t know how-”

“We can use the portal.”

That innocent suggestion made Ford pale, reliving memories from forty years ago. “No! Absolutely not! I refuse to let that- that _thing_ to run ever again!”

“Ford…” Stan clasped his shoulder. “I used that thing to find you. It can scan all those dimensions. If anything can find Dipper, it would be that.” 

“We can tweak the design. It’s just a machine.” Fiddleford added.

Ford glanced between Fiddleford and Stan before he sighed in defeat. “Alright… we’ll rebuild it. All the components are still in the basement.”

**-June 15 th, 11:30pm-**

Ford felt absolutely useless.

Thanks to his broken leg, he couldn’t do much lifting or even walking. Fiddleford and Stan assigned him to monitor the console and tweak the design. But he wanted to physically help, to be a part of the process.

The portal was almost finished and Ford had found a box that contained the kids’ accomplishments: Dipper’s high school science fair ribbon, Mabel’s drama medals, dance trophies, and their graduation caps. Each item was accompanied by a photo of the four of them sharing in the glory.

At the very bottom was a photo of their first summer in Gravity Falls, celebrating their thirteenth birthday.

Ford rubbed one of the corners, staring at the bright young faces of his kids…

His kids. When did they become more like his kids than a niece and nephew? Before Weirdmageddon? Or after, when the storm had passed?

Would he ever see them again? Would he be able to pass more knowledge to Dipper? Or hand Mabel over to whoever won her heart?

Would he be able to face his family with pride in the fact that he made sure they had everything they needed to face the future?

Amidst the hammering and the sounds of building, Dr. Stanford Filbrick Pines set his pride aside, hung his head, and prayed to any and all possible greater powers out there to bring Dipper and Mabel home.

**-June 16 th 10:30 am-**

They stayed up all night but the three pulled a miracle.

The portal was tweaked and working.

Stan helped Ford out to the main room and offered him the honors of turning the machine on, which he declined.

Fiddleford ended up turning it on and the portal roared to life.

“Here we go.” Stan muttered, crossing his fingers.

This had to work…  

For the twins.


	7. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "vacation" is over and Gravity Falls isn't the same from two days ago.

Bill is in awe.

Which in retrospect is no visible feat. He’s watched humanity, he’s dealt with the Time Baby, and he’s done his best to outwit the Axolotl. He’s older than he should be given his home dimension’s laws and he’s traveled and learned much.

But Dipper has left him in wonder.

His magical potential is astounding for a human, a race that is one of the weakest in the multiverse. He has adjusted to the bonding faster than would be considered normal and then there’s… well their “activities” some time ago (again time doesn’t have meaning).

Sex is good. It’s _great._ Besides violence, sex is probably the only real enjoyable activity meatsacks have in their short existences.

But Bill’s certain that _that_ was something else. If he isn’t too careful, he could become addicted to fucking Dipper.

As for the human? Well he’s possibly the ideal picture of peaceful, nestled in almost all the pillows the room had. There’s no stress on his face and every so often he tries to bury himself deeper into the pillows and sheets.

He’s probably out like a light, given that Bill had been…rough in his actions. People shouldn’t be so comfortable when their body has the same color scheme as a newspaper.

And no, Bill _hasn’t_ been staring at him for the last few hours. Really who would have time for something so… so… so _pointless_ as that?

Really he’s not quite sure what he should do at this point. Normally he sleeps with a human and then gives them a gruesome demise. He can’t really do that with Dipper though.

Because one, if he kills Dipper he kills himself and he’s not in the mood for suicide and two, would it be considered cannibalism to eat your soulmate’s corpse? If it is, he’s not in the mood for that either.

But he’s not super lovey-dovey and going to make him breakfast either. Yeah he feels love for the kid, buuut it hasn’t hit **that stage** yet, thankfully. Plus, he’s not so good with cooking anything besides toast. And it’s not like he can vanish and not see him again; Dipper is his soulmate, with the bond in its beginning stages the two individuals can’t be apart for long periods of time without repercussions.

So what the fuck is he supposed to do? What’s the human etiquette for this kind of shit!?

Bill continues to sit on the bed, his hair messy, body probably has some marks on it, and staring at Dipper who shouldn’t be asleep for this long.

He grabs a pillow from the nest Dipper has and starts toying with it, switching his focal point between it and Dipper.

He could just throw it and wake the kid up… He would probably wake up and swear up and down the multiverse, buuuut Bill isn’t too worried about verbal insults. Dipper is nothing more than a kitten (heh) compared to him.

Ok so pillow to the face… sounds like a good plan!

He lifts the pillow over his head, aimed right at the kid’s stupid peaceful looking face when he felt it.

Something… twisted.

Whatever it was, it was made with his energy but corrupted, twisted; made into something that shouldn’t even _belong_ in the Mindscape. It’s probing the defenses of the compound, searching for cracks.

That’s not going to happen while Bill is around.

He snarls, placing the pillow back in its position in the nest and slipping out of the bed before transitioning into his more terrifying form. One last glance at Dipper shows that he’s still fast asleep, unaware of the world around him. It’s endearing to watch and Bill catches himself before his hand can brush away a few strands of hair that have fallen out of place on the human’s head.

He can’t be endearing, not when something is searching for them.

He leaves Dipper, vanishing into the landscape of his realm.

He’s going on a hunt.

**~Dipper~**

This is the most comfortable he’s ever been, like he’s sleeping on a cloud. It’s so comfortable he doesn’t want to wake up.

But he is… something is pulling him out of his sleeping state. It’s just as wonderful, like a warm hand holding his own and leading him out of the dark.

He stirs as the presence lingers and finally his eyes flutter open to find he’s in cocoon of comfort, with Bill in his human form running his hand through his hair.

“That’s it Pine Tree… wakey wakey~”

Dipper groans, knocking the hand away. “Go away Bill. ‘Ust five more minutes, ok?” He opts to bury himself in the pillows again, but there’s a terrible stench in the air that’s actually waking him up more than the hand did. He blinks the sleep away, glances at Bill, and screams.

Bill is covered in black ichor and viscera with clumps of whatever stuck in his hair. He’s blinking owlishly at Dipper and had the decency to wipe his hand clean before touching Dipper.

“WHAT THE FUCK BILL!?” Dipper’s voice is cracking and now he’s aware of all the bite marks on his body and the pain in his lower back but at the moment, he’s not giving a fuck. “REALLY!?”

“What?” Bill looks down at himself, as if he’s finally seeing the mess he literally brought in and scoffs. “ _This_? C’mon Pine Tree I was literally a multi-limbed creature of death when you were-”

“You were a fucking _death pyramid_ that had more than two arms! **_This_** means you fucking murdered something-”

“I wouldn’t say _murdered_ …”

Dipper just yells and then yells again, the second go-round is even louder because he pretty much woke up in the middle of a gruesome crime scene. “ ** _BILL!_** ”

And Bill, the moron that he is… all he does is just shrug. “It was getting away, what else was I supposed to do?”

There’s no verbal or physical reaction that can sum up what Dipper is feeling at the moment. At this point, “fuck” would be an understatement. This is worse than finding dead rodents in wine bottles or deer teeth on the table, or even watching Bill drag a fucking dead pig in the middle of the night while his sister is sleeping on the couch.

“It wasn’t even human, look…” Bill hefts up a burning… something… and drops it on Dipper’s lap.

Dipper flings the blanket away from him and realizing that he’s naked, grabs a pillow to provide some sort of decency. “Bill, _please_ get rid of **this**? _Before_ I lose my mind?”

“You already lost it when we fucked.”

This time, Dipper just flat out screams and hides in the pillows.

—

It took some time, and a long staring contest, but Bill finally gave in and cleaned the area up. Unfortunately, he was still a fucking mess, in fact now that Dipper thinks about it, Bill would have probably made Hannibal Lecter proud.

“You need a bath.” He states while still in his pillow fort.

“You do too.” Bill counters, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m not covered in blood and guts.”

“Noooo, but you’re covered in cum.” There’s a leer on the demon’s face. “You’re probably leaking as well…”

Dipper just shifts. “‘M not coming out.”

“I can make you… _come_ out.”

Oh god, now Bill is making sex puns. Alright, Dipper needs to go on the offensive now…

He grabs a pillow… and throws it as hard as he can at Bill, making a run for it when the demon has been knocked off the bed. It’s not his _best_ plan buut given the circumstances (oh great, now his mind is in the gutter) it’s a decent plan.

Shame he forgot that Bill is sort of like God in the mindscape and can materialize _anywhere he fucking wants to!_

Thinking he had some headway, he looked back, and slammed right into him. Bill wasted no time and flung Dipper over his shoulder, carrying the human to a different room whilst said human is trying to retain some dignity.

“You lost that too.”

Dipper groans. “I need a do-over…”

“Nooope~ No do-overs… unless we’re talking about-”

“SHUT UP BILL!”

—

In another life Dipper is certain that he was a cat. He hates baths, even at twenty-two. He hates almost all forms of water, except water balloons.

And now? Now he’s sharing a bath with Bill, which is extremely awkward and he smells like a fucking flower.

“It’s not a flower… it’s the same stuff celebrities use.” Bill counters while washing his hair. For a demon, he’s being rather gentle with this.

“Celebrities use a lot of stuff, Bill.”

“Fine. It’s the most expensive… hair soap I could find. It has gold flakes in it~”

“I’m going to drown you in this pool.”

“It’s a roman bath you uncultured heathen.”

“It’s bigger than my fucking apartment!” Dipper yells, his voice echoing in the room. He’s glaring at Bill who remains pretty much impassive.

Until he tries to drown Dipper. “You need to cool off. It’s just us, whereas there would have been more people in a real roman bath.” He hefts Dipper back up. “I would appreciate it if you tried enjoying yourself like you did last night.”

Now Dipper wants to drown himself. He can tell he’s blushing from the heat in his cheeks and looks away from Bill. “Sorry…”

Bill doesn’t say anything, instead he embraces the boy from behind and rests his head on his shoulder. “You’re too tense.”

“I’m not trying to be…”

“It’s partially my fault.” Bill quietly admits. “That thing I destroyed was looking for us, probably sent by our _good friend_.” He snorts. “That means our little ‘vacation’ is over.”

They have to go back to Gravity Falls. They have to face Gideon again.

“…You don’t like him, do you?”

“Understatement of the century Pine Tree. That man baby broke deals and killed you. Two very big no-nos when it comes to beings like me…”

“So he killed me, it’s not a b-”

“It’s. A. Big. Deal.” Bill growled, tightening his hold on Dipper. “ **I own you.** Have since we made that deal back when you were twelve. You were mine to do whatever I please and he goes and kills you. **I watched you die**.”

That sends a shiver down Dipper’s spine, both the statement and his behavior.

“I couldn’t find you. I used this stupid magic to bring you back and bind you to me… All because ** _Gideon had to go on a FUCKING POWER TRIP!_** ”

The Mindscape is falling apart around them and Bill is shaking, probably making the dimension fall apart. Talking won’t help so Dipper goes for something else.

He turns around and kisses Bill.

It’s not the best kiss… really it’s more like “punching someone’s face with your mouth” as Mabel described his method once when it came to these types of kisses. But it does the trick as Bill seems to relax, making the dimension around them stabilize.

Bill breaks it and frowns. “You really stink at this.”

“Sh-Shut up man!”

“I’m going to have to teach you the _proper way_.” There’s a crooked grin on his face. “We could do it in front of your grunkles… oh-ho Ford would have a heart attack at that.”

Dipper splashes him. “No. Bad Bill.”

“You should call me that back at the shack~ Ooor I can make you scream it from the attic~”

He really wants to drown right now. “Don’t. You. _Dare._ ”

“We could traumatize our neighbors with your screams… You looked so good being fucked by my tent-”

Dipper shoves him under the water and scrambles out of the bath. “I’M LEAVING Y-YOU…”

Bill resurfaces. “Good luck finding any clothes.”

“Bill… what happened to my clothes?” It comes out slow as Dipper grips a towel that he had wrapped around his waist. “What. Did. You. _DO!?”_

“I burned them. Plaid is a good look but ugh, that outfit needed to burn. If you stick around I could whip you up some new ones~”

Great… Dipper is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Bill climbs out of the bath, pretty much a living literal wet dream, and advances on him. Dipper is backing away, but (curse his bad luck) trips over his own two feet. Bill caught him (again curse his bad luck) and his lips curled upwards.

“Before we go back, I think I need to create some… _reminders_ of who you belong to.”

Dipper’s absolutely _fucked_.

—

It’s nighttime when they land on solid ground.

Dipper takes a moment to regain his balance, for more reasons than just gravity, leaning on Bill.

The demon is momentarily pleased with himself, but his mood sours. “I don’t like this…”

Dipper looks around. “For once I agree with you.”

They’re back at the parking lot of the destroyed Home Depot, but the area is covered in a thick fog and there’s not a single conformation of life around.

There’s no crickets chirping, no leaves rustling… it’s like nature died while they were gone.

Dipper spies something shining in the flickering streetlight and hops/limps over to pick it up. It’s his car keys. “Do you think the Jeep survived the attack?”

“I certainly hope not.” Bill mutters, just loud enough for him to hear.

Dipper was… frugal with his money. Since he graduated from college, he stuck to what Bill called his “ramen budget”: ramen noodles, boxed mac and cheese, and all general brand food stuff made up his grocery list, he didn’t have a cellphone, and he bought a twenty-two-year-old Jeep for dirt cheap from Bud Gleeful. It served him well but he didn’t understand why Bill and his Grunkles tried to convince him to get rid of the thing.

Sure it started smoking a few times during the dry season, and there was that time a wheel fell off before he started his trip to California… but it was still a good car. If it was still in good shape, they could drive it back to the Mystery Shack.

“I found your piece of junk Pine Tree!” Bill shouted.

Dipper was hopeful as he limped over to the demon, but that hope was dashed away when he saw that his beloved Jeep was standing on end, the engine probably smashed to bits in the asphalt. “W-What happened??”

“It looks like someone threw it… Well it looks like we’re walking Pine Tree.”

Now Dipper looked horrified. “No. _Noo_. There’s _no way_ I’m walking across town after what you did to me!” They’re not even back home for five minutes and already Dipper is regretting everything.

Bill acts like he’s deep in thought, stroking an invisible beard before he offers a melodramatic sigh. “Alight then…” He scoops Dipper up in his arms, earning a yelp from the human. “You suggested this.”  
  
“I didn’t suggest you manhandle me! G-Get your hand off my ass!”

“Well I need to get _something_ out of this. Here we go~” He walked over to the ledge since the store had been built on one of the hills surrounding the town.

Dipper gripped his neck. “Don’t you dare. **_Don’t you dar_** -”

“Too late!” With his proclamation, Bill jumped with a screaming Dipper in his arms and vanishing into the fog below. “ ** _TALLYHOOOO!_** ”

In the midst of Bill kamikazing into town, neither him or Dipper noticed that someone had been watching from the shadow of the forest. The only hint was a headband with a blue stone that was crackling blue lightning.

Bill landed on wet grass and slid down, using his demonic sense of balance (because how else could he manage to float upright in this dimension when he was a mere triangle) to keep both upright. Otherwise they could land on sharp rocks or (even worse) in unicorn dung (ugh).

He reached the bottom of the hill, landing in the suburbs of the town.

It seemed the fog was everywhere, and there wasn’t a single form of life in sight.

Bill was guarded but calm, while Dipper had buried his head in the demon’s shoulder and gripping his neatly pressed shirt rather tightly. “You can ease up on the grip, Pine Tree.”

Dipper shook his head.

“Dipper…” Bill warned. “Ease. Up.”

The boy eased his grip a bit, creating only a few wrinkles in Bill’s clothes. “Sorry.”

Bill merely huffed. “Alright so I’m in the middle of… somewhere, damn fog… so which way Pine Tree?”

Dipper lifted his head. “You’re a **_knowledge_** _demon_ , shouldn’t _you_ know your way around things?”

“That’s **_navigation_** not **_knowledge_**.”

“Technically it’s all knowledge! You’ve read maps before, haven’t you?”

Bill narrowed his eye at the human. “I can and I will drop you, Pines.”

Dipper mirrored his expression. “Try it.”

It seemed that despite the bond and the two times they had sex in a separate dimension, the two still had some things they need to iron out.

The frequent times they had a Mexican standoff was probably going to be the first thing on said list. Because by all definitions from both Grunkles and Merriam Webster, this was a Mexican Standoff.

Neither was budging on their point of view, even with the threat of dropping and leaving the human behind (oh fuck there were those fucking emotions again).

That is until police sirens startled Bill into _almost_ dropping Dipper. He turned around to see a cruiser pulled up right behind them, with its lights on.

The siren played again and Bill jumped. Then the driver side opened up, and Robbie Valentino stepped out laughing.

“Oh you should have seen your faces!” He sounded mirthful, slapping his knee. “Ok but seriously though, I’m glad to see you two… Damn Dipper, did you get attacked by an animal?” He pointed at the various scratches and bruises that wasn’t hidden by Dipper’s clothes.

Dipper blushed, not making eye contact with him while Bill laughed.

“Something like that happened.” The demon answered.

Robbie was tight lipped, glancing at each of them. “Right. Well get in the car, the town’s been searching for you Dipper.”

“And me?” Bill asked, sounding both hopeful and at the same time sarcastic.

“No. Get in the back Cipher.” Robbie answered, pleased when the demon frowned and after helping Dipper into the car stomped into the back seat like a child throwing a tantrum. He even slammed the car door. “Watch it, that’s town property you’re messing with!”

“Bite my interdimensional ass!” Bill retorted, kicking the window behind Robbie’s seat.

“I’ll taze it!”

“Guys! Quit it!” Dipper yelled.  

The two grown men quieted down, muttering under their breaths (Bill kicked the window again). Robbie ignored him and simply started to drive.

“Robbie, are my grunkles alright? Is Mabel ok? What happened to Gideon?”

A lot had changed over the decade, including Robbie and Dipper’s relationship.

After Weirdmageddon, Robbie decided to grow out of his current phase and get serious about his future. Of course Gravity Falls still had its weirdness and while everyone followed the “Never Mind Act” Robbie thought it was time he did something to protect the town. So he joined the police force after High School. Under the sheriff’s tutelage, he became one of the best cops in the town.

He and Dipper’s dynamic shifted to being on good terms, with Dipper dealing with the weirdness and Robbie making sure that no one outside the town learned what was really going on in the forest.

Robbie gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Stan and Ford Pines are safe, for the moment… Gideon tried to kill them but thanks to several calls we came just in time to stop him. Unfortunately, he ran off. Stan got the entire town together to look for you and Mabel, so everyone has been searching for both of you.”

Dipper glanced back at Bill.

“I’ll tell you later.” He mouthed out.

Dipper switched his focus back to the officer. “What happened to Mabel?”

Robbie didn’t answer.

“What happened to Mabel, Robbie?” Now Dipper was close to pleading with the cop and he still didn’t answer. He slammed his fist down on the dashboard, making the other two men jump. “WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. MABEL!?”

The cop stopped at an intersection and sighed. “…Mabel’s still missing. Searching for her has been more difficult, since whenever we got a lead dead bodies started showing up on random doorsteps. My hunch is that Gideon is leaving them behind as a warning to the town.”

Dipper shook his head as he sank in his seat. “No… no…”  

“Look Dipper…” Robbie paused, thinking on how he was going to explain this. “We’re doing everything we can. I called Wendy and the California police so everyone that has a badge is looking for her and Gideon. Believe it or not but I owe her so I’m going to make sure that I pay both of you back for all the help you’ve done.”

Dipper sniffed and used the heel of his hand to rub his eyes. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. The rest of the town doesn’t really believe in magic and destiny but since Weirdmageddon, I started believing… I even made my sweatshirt into a patch for my uniforms, sort of like a lucky charm.” He showed off the stitched up heart that rested on his sleeve.

“Luck if for losers.” Bill muttered, causing the officer to punch the window.

The light turned green and the car drove away, heading for the shack, the passengers unaware of a blue crackle of energy was close behind them.

—

The Mystery Shack stood in all its glory when they arrived, with all the lights on.

Dipper exited the car first, limping his way up to the porch and knocking on the door. “Ford! Stan! It’s me, Dipper!”

There was a scramble inside, judging from all the noise behind the wood walls. Then the door opened and Stan pulled Dipper into a tight embrace. “Dipper!”

Ford hobbled up, a cast on his leg and bags under his eyes, and joined in the hug. “Mason! Oh it’s- it’s… thank God you’re safe!”

Dipper pulled away, his eyes glassy. “I didn’t think I’d see you again! I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“What are you kidding? We’re Pines, there’s nothing that can take us down when we’re together!” Stan answered, punching Ford who almost fell over.

Ford rubbed his arm and weakly laughed. “Mason, have you seen any sign of Mabel?”

Dipper shook his head. “I thought you guys would have found her by now.”

“We’ve been searching for you with the portal.”

“The portal but wh-”

A twig snapped and Dipper spun around to face the forest.

Robbie pulled his gun out as did Ford.

Stan grabbed a shotgun that was hidden in the interior doorframe.

Bill merely twisted the top of his cane.

“This is Officer Valentino of the Gravity Falls Police! Whoever or whatever you are, I suggest you come out slowly with your hands up!”

There was silence as blue energy crackled in the darkness, before a figure started to approach the shack.

It was feminine, wearing a hi-low baby blue overcoat, a black leotard, pantyhose and heels. Whoever it was also wore a headband with a blue stone the was spewing out crackling energy. The figure stopped just shy of revealing their face in front of the shack and the group.

“Come on out where we can see you!” Robbie ordered, reading his gun but lowering in shock as the figure obeyed. “No way.”

Standing right in front of them, staring at them with an empty and soulless gaze… was Mabel.

Energy danced from the stone down to her hand, and she materialized a dagger. It danced between her out stretched hands with her eyes following it like it was the most beautiful she had seen and then…

She threw the blade, right at Dipper.


	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lines are drawn and furies are let loose on a night where the stars are blocked by the oncoming darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with the smut and the dance, I apologize if the fight isn't up to par. Essentially this is my excuse to write bad-ass characters. Enjoy!

When faced with death or the possibility of dying, a person mentally replays their life. If it’s to check to see if there are any regrets or to find out if they’ve lived a good enough life no one knows. It just happens to almost everyone.

Dipper didn’t see his life flash before his eyes. Only one memory flashed; from when he and Mabel were seventeen.

They had dealt with a vampire. It was just like Gideon and the Gnomes, this creature wanted Mabel. Thankfully she was smarter this time around, but the creature used… despicable methods and magics against the Pines family. It turned her against him, a nightmare he never wanted to live through.

Their Grunkles saved them both, but it scarred them.

“Dipper, listen…” Mabel started to say, her face withholding any of its usual light. “I need you to promise me something.”

They had retired to the attic, sitting in the dying light of the sun. Mabel had been quiet for most of the day, rifling through previous summer scrapbooks.

Dipper felt his stomach drop. “What is it?”

Mabel was petting Waddles, refusing to make eye contact with him. “Don’t fall for any tricks, and if something like this happens again…”

His heart squeezed. “It’s not going to happen again.”

Now she made eye contact with him, pleading with watery eyes. “ _If it does_ … you need to promise me you’ll do everything you can to bring me back! Promise me!”

The silence that lingered was painful to endure and Dipper sat on her bed, hugging her. “I promise.”

Now…

Now he was frozen, not even paying attention to his impending doom. All he could see was the soulless gaze, the lack of light in her eyes…

Ford pulled him out of the way, yelling something at him. Stan was screaming too but nothing sounded right. It was muted and garbled, like someone was holding him underwater.

“Mabel?”

She flinched, and her eyes was once again filled with light. “Dipper? Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?” She looked down at her clothes. “W-what am I wearing?!” Then her eyes widened and she ripped off the headband, crushing the stone with her heel.

Dipper ran up to her and tightly embraced her. “Y-You’re a-alright!” He managed, doing his best to withhold tears. He had almost lost her, almost lost his family but here she was in his arms.

Mabel was sobbing, probably from whatever hell she lived through after he was sucked into another dimension. Maybe the tears from the thought of losing her brother. Whatever happened to cause her this much grief, he wasn’t going to ask.

Instead he held her and stroked her hair, doing what always worked when she was upset. “I’m here… I’m here… I’m not going away.” He meant it too; there was no greater power that was going to keep him away from his sister, especially when she needed him.

Mabel wiped her tears away. “What ab-”

“Gideon is going to get what’s coming to him.” Dipper was going to make sure of that, one way or another.

It was then that Mabel was ripped away from him.

A chain had wrapped around her and pulled her into the woods again and he grabbed her hands, hanging on for dear life as he too was dragged. Branches and rocks slammed against him, tearing into skin and clothes, but he gritted his teeth and held on.

The siblings were pulled into an alcove where a familiar moss covered statue sat, being used by none other than Gideon as an armrest. He was surrounded by the demons Bill had hung around during Weirdmageddon, most of them nervously standing around and at a distance from him.

“Look what the cat dragged in? If it isn’t my old friend Dipper Pines! How’ve you been _friend_?” Gideon asked, the black oversized blade-like limb tapping on the statue’s large eye. “Enjoy your sister’s visit?”

The tallest demon, Eight Ball, grabs Dipper and pulls him away from his sister.

Mabel is dragged to Gideon and the chain wraps around her, tightening the more she struggles.

“Let her go you son of a bitch!” Dipper growls, crying out in pain as Eight Ball squeezes him.

“I don’t think so, Boy. You see, my peach dumpling only got out thanks to some hel-” Eight Ball stumbles, making Gideon pause. “What’s the matter with you!? Stand up straight, useless minion!”

The demon gurgles a response as its eyes roll back. Flesh and bone separate, revealing Bill, bloodied blade in hand and a bloodthirsty look in his eye. He uses the blade to pry the cold hands away from Dipper and help him to his feet.

The other henchmaniacs step away, whispering amongst themselves while Gideon momentarily looks flustered.

“Break anything?” Bill asks, his voice as cold and sharp as the weapon in his hand.

“Me? No.”

“Good.”

Gideon has retained his composure and offers a saccharine smile at the being. “Always a pleasure to see you, Cipher.”

Bill points the weapon his way, answering with an inhuman snarl. The posture and overall cold demeanor remind him of Bill a decade ago, ready to unravel anyone that stood against him.

It shouldn’t make him feel… warm the way Bill is almost standing in front of him in a protective manner, or the way he’s gripping his arm.

In this situation, Bill is almost like the knight in shining armor…

Gideon is chuckling. “Look at this! It’s a _sweet little reunion_!” The venom within the saccharine words and tone feel like a knife twisting in Dipper’s stomach. “All we need is… I know!” He snapped his fingers. “Kryptos!”

A rhombus shaped demon navigated through the crowd, handing Gideon the chain that held Mabel captive and dragging another demon, this one pink with limbs of fire, that was badly beaten and also in chains.

This demon was thrown at Gideon’s feet. “I’m sure you remember Pyronica? Well this little _peach_ decided to help my little marshmallow out so she could visit you.” His left arm, bladed and twisted, grew and pressed down on Pyronica’s head. “She _deserves_ a little _reward_ don’t you think?”

Dipper’s overcome with nausea as the skull breaks like an eggshell, blood and brain matter staining the grass and painting Gideon in a terrifying new light as he starts to rip the body apart. His knees give way and he throws up on the blood stained grass, watching the blood stain his skin.

He wants to close his eyes, will this all away, and wake up in his apartment. Wake up and find Mabel arguing with Bill about Disney films, his grunkles calling him up with some new oddity. He wants all of this to be a nightmare that will be banished by the morning sun.

His body is on autopilot, standing back up and staring at Gideon who’s covered in gore and absorbing magic from the pieces lying at his feet.

The man is laughing as his skin cracked, energy seeping through as black blood crawled _up_ his legs, staining both the suit and his skin. “It’s amazing how much a demon can teach you before fusing.”

“ _What!?_ ” Bill screeched, pure _hate_ crashing into Dipper’s being as black and gold cracks seep through his form. He’s ready to fall apart, shaking in fury; blade ablaze in fire. “ _Who_ \- Which _traitor_ -”

“You’re the traitor, Cipher. Allowing the Pines to defeat you and imprison you in such a ridiculous form!” Kryptos retorts, standing next to Gideon. “You should’ve never let those _humans_ win!” The sneer he sends Dipper’s way makes him shrink a little behind Bill.

The cracks deepen as Bill’s skin starts to shift from golden tan to the night sky.

The shining knight is turning into a black knight.

“ _You should have **never** brought this **neophyte** into that garbage of a dimension!_ ” The inhuman roar shakes the forest, sending animals and any supernatural creature scattering away from the area. It sends a chill down Dipper’s spine the way the forest is silent.

Some of his hate it is boiling inside him, curling around in his stomach like a foreign parasite and bile is rising at thoughts of mauling the four-sided demon assaulting his mind.

Another wave of nausea hits the young man, threatening to bring him back down to his knees. He needs an anchor, in response to the assault, Dipper grabs Bill’s shoulder and wills for all of it to stop.

Bill responds and glances at him with wide eyes, like he had _heard_ Dipper.

_This shouldn’t happen, not yet._

Dipper lets the being go, numb with a mass of emotions as Bill refocuses on Gideon and Kryptos.

Kryptos growls back at Bill. “Like you, spending time with your _precious human_? You shared the Mindscape with that… _thing_! _You even shared your powers with it!_ ”

The maniac glee on Gideon’s face vanished. “ _What!?_ You?” It twisted into something fitting of his blood soaked image. “You _worthless_ , weak boy? _You_ have Bill’s abilities?”

“Well he’s certainly worth more than you are.” Bill smirked, twisting the idea even deeper into Gideon’s ego.

The expression on his face darkened, transforming into something darker. The bladed fingers scraped across the statue’s eye, making Dipper flinch uncomfortably.

“Gideon we had a deal! Don’t harm my brother!” Mabel cried.

He turned on his heel to Mabel, smiling sweetly at her. “But my dear, if I’m going to be king of this dimension I need everyone’s power. Your brother isn’t even fit to wield anything so I’m really doing him a _favor_. He’ll be in one piece… just a bit… _unresponsive_. It’ll be an improvement and you can spend as much time as you want with him after.” He caressed her cheek with his human hand.

Mabel simply head-butted him, only to get smacked. The force from his demonic limb sent her crashing to the ground, once again unconscious.

Dipper snarled and grabbed a branch and charged at Gideon. He managed a solid hit, scratching his face and ruining his perfect hair before his opponent retaliated, punching him into a grove of trees. It knocked the wind out of him as trees fell around.

Pain throbbed throughout every inch of his body, and anger twisted within.

Anger at Gideon.

At Bill.

At himself.

There was a commotion going on, sounds of fighting, of Bill yelling.

He was fighting. Bill was fighting.

Dipper sat up, wincing and watching the being weave in and out of clashes like a dancer. Full of grace and elegance, the blade in his hand a paintbrush in the hands of an artist specializing in violence and chaos. Fury flashed on his face, making the artist look more like a vengeful god.

He glanced at Mabel. She was still, a lifeless doll discarded in the grass.

The anger, fury, and hate boiled over as distant rumbling and dark clouds rolled over the Oregon night sky. For once Dipper wished for power to fight instead of shielding or throwing objects. He wished to be a force like Bill, death and grace rolled into a deceiving package.

The galaxies and sigils painted on him started to glow and energy around him crackled.

The clouds blotted out the sky and heaven’s war drums began playing their song as the envoy let out a roar, transforming from a mere messenger into a deadly harbinger. He brushed debris out of his way and entered the fray.

**_~Bill~_ **

Once again, Dipper Pines had surprised him.

All the beautiful images he had seen in his long life seemed to center around the boy, and this one almost outdone them all.

Dipper advanced, lightning dancing around him and molten gold replacing the normal chocolate in his eyes, stars and sigils shining on his figure. He embodied fight and radiated power, a creature worth fearing.

If there was anything in the multiverse that Bill would worship, it was this.

Dipper growled and Bill swore his heart stopped as the human let loose a litany of the most profane curses in the most ancient eldritch tongue, a forbidden language only gods knew, roared and charged.

Rain started to pour and the boy started to recite spell after spell, using the water and electricity in a deadly combination. Latin and ancient tongue melded together into a never-ending song as he almost danced in battle, falling demon after demon.

Bill couldn’t take his eyes off the human, a member of the weakest species that had metamorphosed into… _this_.

Gideon and Kryptos were afraid, as they should be. Dipper was carving a path to them. The portly human fumbled through the third journal and recited a spell, raising a large member of the undead. Bill charged, slashing through several creatures. He glanced back at Dipper and grinned at the understanding in the boy’s glowing eyes.

If Kryptos and his man-child were scared of Dipper, then they should be terrified of both of them teaming up.

Whichever hencemaniacs were left alive ran as he and his soulmate charged at the newest wave of undead.

A flurry of blades and fists.

A melody of fire, water, and lightning.

An onslaught of harmonious energy.

They had become a literal storm. A physical manifestation of opposites being composed into a beautiful symphony. It was just like the waltz, intentions made clear, lines being drawn. Without a verbal exchange they had become an unstoppable force hell-bent on Gideon’s destruction.

The human and the traitor should have run when they had the chance.

Gideon and Kryptos split up, the human charging while the demon unwound the chain binding Mabel. Running a gloved hand across, it became pure metal that was thrown at the two.

Dipper unleashed a spell, stopping to hold his ground as lightning danced from his fingertips to the demon through the metal. The rhombus screamed, collapsing to the ground in a series of spasms as sparks continued to dance.  

Bill blocked Gideon’s strike, parrying and defending each follow-up with ease. With grace he threw the kid off balance and retaliated with dizzying strikes, burning clothes and hair and scarring flesh. He flipped over Gideon, using his head as a springboard to gather some distance and unleashing a volley of flame at Kryptos.

Dipper slid on the wet grass under Bill, grabbing Gideon’s arm and with power for the glowing marks on his body flipped him over. They rolled, each standing up and engaging in a brawl. Dipper avoided the bladed fingers and landing solid hits to Gideon’s stomach.

Gideon grabbed his arm with his demonic enhancement, fingers slicing through skin like paper and threw Dipper into Bill’s old tomb. The triangle statue broke upon contact and Bill froze alongside Kryptos in their own personal bout.   

Bill could feel pain race up his spine and his arm blooming wounds, matching his human’s, but what froze him was the surge of his old energy, his old powers unlocking from within.

The statue sealed his abilities to warp reality and time, to be a true force against anyone that stood in his way. Before all he could do was set things on fire and simple illusions but now…

He grins at Kryptos as he begins to float, symbols glowing blue on his own body. Now the _real fun can begin_. “What’s wrong, chum? Don’t tell me you’re scared?” The flame became brighter and he was ready to bring the blade down on Kryptos’ eye and end him right there and then.

Then his arm _snapped_ and Dipper let out an agonized scream that seemed to echo throughout the forest.

He whipped around to see that Gideon was holding Dipper, arm bent and bleeding. Gideon was grinning as he dug his fingers deeper into his arm.

“So that’s it…” Kryptos muttered, sending a chill through Bill. He turned back around to the former henchmaniac to see him sneer. “You _bonded_ with the human! Gideon, finish the whelp off!”

Bill growled and lunged at him. “ _Shut up!_ ”

“Do it! It’ll finish Cipher off!”

Gideon slammed Dipper into a tree, snapping the wood. “And why should I kill him now?”

“Because they’re soulmates! Cipher bonded with the boy!” Kryptos answered.

Bill _threw_ himself at Kryptos, attacking like a desperate animal. The blade painting the ground with more demon blood as each slice bit deeper than the last. He kept aiming for the bastard’s eye, hoping that maybe he can inflict as much pain as possible in one shot, but the traitor kept dodging and he even used the journals to take a hit.

The books, being thoroughly destroyed (a fucking decade later than he would’ve liked), were thrown to the side. “Kill him now!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, demon!” Gideon yelled, throwing Dipper in his anger.

Bill flew through the grass to Dipper’s side, analyzing the broken arm. The whimper that resonated from the boy dug deep into his chest, creating invisible wounds that Bill felt would be fixed with bloodshed. He welcomed the bloodlust.

Gideon and Kryptos shouted over the thunder, ready to fight each other. Insults were traded before Gideon slashed at Kryptos, and then turned to them ready to end things.

Dipper stood up on his own, panting as electricity surged in his hand again. Bill was ready to deal the final strike in this brawl but as Gideon raised his arm, Dipper shoved him out of the way and uttered a phrase that Bill hadn’t heard for a long time.

Lightning danced from the human’s fingertips once again, hitting Gideon the same time several lightning bolts crashed down on the fraud. It created a bright light that had Bill entranced, watching Dipper master the old tongue and electricity like a master, shining like his birthmark.

It was beautiful.

All too soon, it was over. Both humans fell, Bill catching his as wounds mended themselves and Gideon slamming against the ground.

Kryptos scrambled over to his charge and Bill cradled his human closer, pointing his blade at his former henchman.

“ _Run_.” Was all he said, feeling the exhaustion from Dipper pile on top of his own.

Kryptos did just that, dragging Gideon with him through a vortex.

The storm cleared up and the stars were shining once again, leaving Bill with Dipper in the glade that held his now broken tomb.

He mended the boy’s arm, ignoring the sleepy gaze.

“Sorry…”

It was clear what he was apologizing for. “Why did you do it? I can take more punishment than you, stupid meatsack.” The latter was mumbled under his breath.

Dipper _smiled_ and _stared_ at him. Those starry eyes, excited about the world and everything beyond… it makes Bill feel like once again the human in unraveling everything about him, staring at something deep inside the demon. That defiant act from when he died is back and Bill refuses to acknowledge what could be hinted at within those depths.

Then those eyes close and Dipper is unconscious.

Bill quickly checks for a pulse, the memory of his death flashing in front of his eyes. Thankfully, there’s a strong steady pulse.

“Mason! Mabel!”

Great, Sixer and Stanley are coming.

Bill quickly finds Mabel, disoriented but out of the three of them she’s the most put together, despite the bruise on her face. He helps her to her feet, only to get squeezed by her.

Motherfucking hell! She definitely was not able to _lift him up_ when she was twelve! Just what the ever-loving _fuck_ has she been doing outside of that job of hers?

He coughs. “Star? I would like to retain some dignity in front of Stanley and Sixer…” She dropped him and just smiled.

“Thanks for looking out for him.”

“A deal’s a deal. But you’re banned from making deals with me, you ignored my demands and that’s just bad business.” He scolded, can’t believe he’s scolding Shooting Star on deal-making out of all things.

Mabel is led to Dipper and Bill picks him up just as Stanley and Sixer come up, with Officer Valentino in tow. The two older twins don’t look so happy (Sixer looks uncomfortable with that cast, hah! Serves him right!) with what they’re seeing.

Bill glances down at Dipper and then back at them. “Before you say anything, I just have one question: How much is Pine Tree worth?”

The loaded shotgun pointed in his direction and the look of death on Stanley’s face was the only answer he got.


	9. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be easy to break the news to the Pines. 
> 
> Unfortunately it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. This is actually a real note since I'm not uploading eight chapters in one night, that takes a lot out of you. As you can see there is a method to my madness and there is a real plot going on other than Bill suffering throw his redemption arc. 
> 
> One of these days I may make up my own backstory for Bill but I'm just glad you guys are along for the ride. Enjoy!

Bill has been interloping with human civilization from the very beginning, making deals with all walks of life. The meatsacks that made deals with him wanted one of three things: knowledge, money, and/or power and yeah he gave those things away. But he would just kill them or make them insane because “why the fuck not” right?

One meatsack in particular, Mr. Harry Houdini, wanted fame and struck a deal with him. They exchanged secrets (Bill learned various escape techniques and the meatsack learned how to be dapper) as the man grew to be a… celebrity (what a ridiculous concept). It was great until the meatsack thought he could make it on his own with all the knowledge Bill taught him and that wasn’t going to fly. So Bill killed Mr. Houdini.

...Is it considered karma that Bill killed that meatsack and now can’t escape his duct tape prison? Or does karma work differently than what meatsacks have chattered about?

In any case, Bill is stuck.

Stanley duct taped him to a chair.

Like the fleshbag used **_three fucking rolls of duct tape_** on him! The only thing he can wiggle is his hands, feet, and head (because those are the only body parts not exposed in whatever the fuck duct tape is).

Bill should have killed the inventor of this stuff. Duct tape is evil.

What makes it worse? Stanley is watching him, sitting in his chair, with the shotgun in his lap, fucking grinning at him. “Not so tough now huh?!”

“I will set you on fire!” Bill hisses.

“Try it wise guy.” Thanks to the symbol painted on the tape (that Bill can’t see because he’s tapped to the chair) Bill can’t use his magic.

In hindsight he should have seen this coming when he made that comment, otherwise he would have had an out and avoided this situation. Which is having a staring contest with Stanley Pines because he’s **_duct tapped to a FUCKING CHAIR_**!!!

There’s a hum from the lights in the cabin that cuts the silence between the two men. It doesn’t do much to help the tense atmosphere.

It’s been four hours since the family came back. Mabel is safe in the attic and Dipper is… somewhere… really Stan took him from Bill and walked away with Ford and neither Dipper or Ford are back.

Bill knows that Dipper is sleeping, he can feel it and see his dreams when he closes his eyes but holy fuck is it annoying to not know where the fuck they put Pine Tree!?

A knock from what Bill assumes is the front door (there’s too many doors in this fun house) prompts Stan to leave. This gives Bill to attempt an escape.

But being tapped and not able to use magic leaves one with limited options.

So Bill Cipher goes with moving the chair.

By _hopping_.

Literally this is the most degrading thing Bill can think of for a being of his status. After all he brought the multi-verse to its _knees_ , spreading fear all over and influencing many things. Now he’s in a human body (he’s not ugly so there’s that), hopping away in a wooden chair that he got duct tapped to in the middle of the fucking living room!

He’s almost out of the room when the legs of the stupid chair and Bill falls forward, landing face first on the floor.

  ** _F̼̜̫̯̒͋̍Ù̵̙̦̟̙͉̱̟͔̣̏̽ͧ̏̐ͩ͛̚͟C̣̬̿͋ͦ̀̐ͦ̚̚K̞̼̝̝̥̫̋̋͑́ͅI̸̔̆͌ͩ̊̀͢͏̣̫͓̻̜ͅN̼͍͇̺ͧͭͪ̿G̫̣͚͚̼͎̱̗̉̈́ ̺͉͓͒̉ͮǴ̪̓̏ͥ͐̄̾́ͩ͞ͅÓ͎̳̻͖̮̝̼̪̋̆ͧ̑̃Ḍ̡̰̤̪̥̫ͩ͗̕̕S̵͕̙̰͔͔̯̼͙̺̈̏ͤͮ̚͟ ̥̝͍͖̘ͨͪḞ̡̯̻̰̫̞̣̆͊U̽̂ͬ̋͜҉̜̹͖͚̖̘̰Ç̵̲ͨ̊̽̽Ķ̗̫̗͉̻͚ͤ͑̎͐̽I͇̺͚ͣ͑̃̑͟Ñͥͪ̓̍ͩ͏͍̠͙̝̬̫̠͉̼G͚̥̦͉͉̤͙̱̱̓̆͋̈̏̏ͥ ̫̖̱̣͔̈́̄̆̀̄̕͝D͇͓̰̗̬͙̋̋̓͒ͅA̞̣̔̉ͯͦͫ͒M̨̺͚͍̬̫͔̅ͬͫ͗͜ͅN̗̜̥̰ͭ ̾͋̈ͨͬͪ̊ͤ͏͔͖̗̙͎͞Į͚̰͚̳̼̜ͣͫ́͝Ṯ̘͎̙̺͚ͦ ̸̺̲̟͙̠̳͓̺̪͛̉͌̕F̲̤̖̼̬̠̣̟̾̋ͤ̈͑̌̚͢͠U̼̲̦̺̽͊͟͞C̫̙͌̔ͫḰ̠͓̤̺̳̙̆̈ͫ!̯͙̼͚̣̭͛̒̾͆͆ͫ̏̋̑!̺̟̳̹͍͎̞͊ͮ̓͒ͅ!̵̴̸̱͙͔͛̽̾̒ͦͮ́̄̑!̶̽ͤ̾͐͛̈́ͯͮ̄҉̢̰̻̯̥̳̗!̡̤̠̺̖̈́ͨͫ̈́͆͋͡!̞͎͎̻̫̠͈̇̓̉͗ͤ!̥̮͎̘̝̰ͥ̍̊ͥ͒̎!̮͕̝ͥ̊ͪ̋́͝!̛̬̜̣̜̙̼̣̠̈̒ͥ̽͡_**

Bill is _extremely close_ to breaking his physical form if it means freedom.

He doesn’t get that chance though as the chair is tilted back and Stan is grinning like the potential shit-eater he is with Question Mark staring at him in wonder.

“There he is Soos. The _all-powerful_ Bill Cipher!” He laughs as Question Mark goes to poke his remaining eye.

Bill snaps at the offending finger and ends up on his face again.

“Grunkle Stan? Soos?” Wonderful timing Pine Tree! “…Why is Bill tapped to a broken chair?”

“I don’t trust the wise guy, kid. This is indefinitely a lot better than shooting him if he’s buddy-buddy with you and your sister.”

“Right…” Dipper trails off, and Bill can see him messing with the bonds that has him stuck. He offers his human a smile as the tape comes off. Dipper kindly responds to it with an eye-roll. _Idiot._

 _Shut up, you love me~_ Yeah since the previous night, they’ve hit the second… or third(?) stage in the bond. Bill needs to re-read the spell again to be sure.

From what was read the bond deepens in stages. First stage shares pain and emotions and then it increases from there until the last stage where the two individuals are truly considered half of a new being or some nonsense. His dimension outlawed the spell after a few beings abused the abilities that came with it.

The only reason why it would have deepen was because they had sex. But really two bodies grinding against each other, as fun as it is, shouldn’t affect magic spells like this.

Dipper only blushes and drags Bill into the kitchen once he’s free. “G-Go eat something while I talk to Stan and Soos. I’ll uh…”

“What are you going to talk to them about? The fact that we’re soul-”

Dipper covers his mouth. “Shut up! You don’t need to announce it to the whole world you isosceles asshole!”

“Scared they’re going to be disappointed?” From what Dipper is giving off, that one is a no-brainer. “Look kid,” He begins as he makes a piece of toast float before munching on it. “I’m not a family therapist or anything, but you can’t keep this a secret. Especially when Sixer and Stanley are threatening death if I make a wrong move. What happens if I do get blasted with a shotgun?”

His human opens his mouth and then closes it once he processes his words, deep in thought.

“You’ve got to tell them…” Then Bill conjures up an idea that brings a grin to his face. “Or I will. And I won’t leave out _any details_.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Bill finishes off the poor burnt bread slice. “You might not believe it, but you’re pretty good in bed. I think they deserve to hear at least _that_ about their _dear, sweet, Little Dipper_ ~”

Oh the flush on his face is just delicious. _You play dirty Bill_.

 _I’ll take it as a compliment, Pine Tree~_ “It wouldn’t be as bad as us _showing them_ just how good you are.”

Now Dipper looks downright fuckable; all wide-eyed and flushed from head to (what Bill pictures) toe. It really should be illegal to look so… so… cute? Really what would be a proper adjective to describe him besides fuckable (if that isn’t a real word, Bill is going to highjack the English language). But the look warrants some kind of action and Bill would gladly do something, because he’s not the kind of guy to really have a filter, y’know? Unfortunately, Bill also values his life and the promise of death by shotgun from Stanley Pines is no laughing matter. So Bill is going to bookmark this moment and act on it when he’s not around Stanley and Sixer… and the insane number of sharp/exploding objects that are in this cabin.

A volley of images shows up in this shared space between them from Dipper’s end, showing Bill no amount of harm Dipper wants done on him. And it’s not the sexual kind either.

“Taking that as a compliment as well.” _You promised death, I’m promising far worse Pine Tree._

Horror and anger overcomes the flush on Dipper’s face. “Don’t.”

“Then tell them.” Bill’s actually enjoying these Mexican Standoffs he has with his human.

“Fine.” Dipper grounds out the word and leaves, probably to arrange a meeting of sorts.

It almost feels like the old days when he had the Pines Family wrapped around his finger.

\---

He’s used to having an audience, not matter the size.

The meatsacks he possessed and the parties he held in the Nightmare Realm created the confidence he holds when making deals and entertaining tourist with his new job in Gravity Falls.

Dipper on the other hand, doesn’t. There’s an underlying nervousness in his actions, an anxious energy that’s building inside his lithe body. The micro-expressions Bill catches as he’s watching Stanley and Sixer finally come into the room with Shooting Star and Question Mark show the worry gnawing deep inside the boy. The shaking in his hands are a silent signal that he’s not handling the potential situation.

This won’t do.

Bill grabs his hand and with a snap makes the world freeze.  He wordlessly gestures Dipper to sit in a chair, the analytical expression on his face makes it clear that he’s not in a mood for a fight.

Dipper falls into the chair and Bill kneels in front of him, grabbing his hands and massaging them.

“Inhale through your nose to the count of four, then exhale through your mouth to the count of four.” He commands, listening to Dipper try the exercise. “Keep doing that until your heart isn’t racing.”

“My heart’s racing?”

“I can hear it, Pine Tree. Now, why are you so stressed?”

Dipper doesn’t answer, instead breathing like Bill instructed.

“Are you scared that your family is going to judge you?”

Dipper messes up and tries again.

Bill rubs the human’s wrists with his thumbs. “Mason.” He makes eye contact with Dipper to make certain the human knows how serious he is. “I’ve kept an eye on your family. There’s quite a few things that Stanley and Sixer have done, but from what I have seen… judging you for something you had little control over is not in their character. Relax.”

He looks uncomfortable and Bill mumbles a spell into his wrist, drawing all the tension out of Dipper’s body.

Dipper lets out a shaky exhale and his heart rate slows down to what is considered normal for a young adult. “Wow… you need to teach me that sometime.”

Bill has quite a bit planned in the near future. “Sure. Ready?”

Dipper nods and Bill pulls him up from the chair, allowing time to resume again.

“Alright kid, what’s so big that you had to call a family meeting?” Stanley is attempting to stare Bill down, but he’s unfazed.

Right now, Bill is mentally mapping out his escape routes when the bomb is dropped so he can make it out in one piece.

“Ok so… when I… you see the thing is…”

Oh this is going to take forever. “Gideon killed your nephew and I used a spell to bind his soul to mine to bring him back and thanks to the baby man, we’re soulmates, magical boyfriends, potentially engaged or married for all time and eternity yada, yada, yada… How much do I need to pay for the dowry?”

There’s a few reactions to this announcement.

Dipper blushes again.

Shooting Star lets out a… some sort of noise that almost reaches the frequency that only dogs can hear while stomping her feet. The look in her eyes is a little unnerving to him.

Question Mark chokes on his water.

Stanley and Sixer? Well they grab their guns.

Dipper stands in front of Bill, despite being his imitation of the red primary color. “Hold on Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford! If you kill him, you… kill me too.” He takes a deep breath. “The spell bound us so if one dies then so does the other.”

Shooting Star screams louder and _higher_ until Question Mark covers her mouth. She’s still screaming but it’s muffed now.

Stanley puts the shotgun down by his feet but cracks his knuckles, aiming yet another promise of death at Bill. “You have a minute to explain.”

“Certainly you see-”

**_~Dipper~_ **

He needed to take over. Not that Bill was terrible with exposition, but he kinda already pissed off his Grunkles and they needed to get through this _alive_. “Gideon attacked me two days ago, at Home Depot. I don’t remember much but Bill s- he brought me back.”

“Wait are you saying…”

“Gideon killed me. Bill found me and used this soul-binding spell to bring me back.”

Now the room was dead silent. Even Mabel stopped her… whatever it is she does when dogs start barking when she’s near a cute guy.

And then… _then_ Grunkle Stan stood up and left the room. From the kitchen, fast paced Spanish was heard and whatever it was, it made Bill _pale_.

Stan came back, disturbingly calm. “So, _you_ ,” Obviously this was aimed at Bill from the tone he was throwing out. “Brought Dipper back from the dead. How did you do it? And more importantly… _why_?” The last indicator was that he started cracking his knuckles.

_I think I want to take the shotgun…_

_Maybe you should show them the book?_ It was a suggestion. Stan tended to believe things he could see and since Bill hadn’t mastered manners quite yet (it was much better than before where he would threaten just about anyone that took his energy drink/coffee; it was one of Dipper’s regrets, introducing Bill to caffeine) it would be better to _show_ than _tell_ in this instance.

He watched Bill summon the book and opening it to the spell on the yellowing pages. Then he handed it to his grunkles. “There was a five-minute time frame in which the spell could be reversed. Bill planned on doing just that once he was done with Gideon, but things… didn’t turn out as planned.”

Ford had snatched the book away from Stan. “So the bond between you and Bill, it was all an accident?”

“A permanent accident but yes.” Bill answered. He sounded rather short with that suggestion, which didn’t quite make sense…

Dipper studied the demon for a decade. He never had ties or made connections to members of the human race other than those that made deals with him. Making a mistake or an accident would _obviously_ piss him off, he prides himself for his knowledge. From his reaction, it almost sounded like he _wanted_ this connection to happen.

He needed to direct the conversation into another direction. “It’s not a bad thing… Look what I can do now!” With some concentration, he summoned sparks of lightning smiling widely as the sparks danced between his hands.

Stan fell out of his chair, letting out a few curse words. Ford dropped the book and stared in astonishment along with Soos.

Mabel squealed again. Thankfully nothing made of glass broke.

He glanced at Bill and noticed that the demon had a soft expression aimed at him, which made his heart beat a little faster. He looked away from him, back at his family.

Stan rubbed his head and then examined the power he was showcasing. “Dipper, are you doing this or is this _his_ doing? Is this safe?”

“Of course it’s safe-” Bill answered for Dipper, gripping his shoulder. “-It’s not _mine_ , but _his_ power. He summoned a horde of Zombies with one of Fordsy’s spells, a spell might I add that summons one or two at a time.” He was grinning, pulling Dipper close. “You Pines have quite a bit of magical potential for a bunch of ‘normal’-” He air quoted the word. “-meatsacks.”

Stan narrowed his eyes. “You have three seconds to let go of my nephew.”

Shit he sounds serious.

“Hmm, tell you what; I’m going to one-up that.”

That was when Dipper ended up being kissed by Bill.

Like heavy make out, tongue fucking kiss.

In front of his family.

In broad daylight.

He’s certain, absolutely honest to whatever deity is in charge of his messed up life certain that he’s going to die now. If not by embarrassment, then by Stan… or Mabel screaming at him.

Stan let out a battle cry, raising the gun above his head like a Star Wars tusken raider, and chased a cackling Bill out and around the shack. Ford, with Soos’ help, went after them; reminding his brother to not hit any _vital organs_.

Mabel… Mabel just _lost it._ She jumped up and _screamed/squealed_ at such a high pitch he was certain that some windows cracked, or maybe that’s his imagination, while dancing. Why she was dancing? This situation doesn’t even warrant any sort of happy dance.

Stan is trying to injure Bill who saved his life. Which in itself is hard to wrap around due to history… oh man he’s getting a headache now.

It is around this time Mabel drags him to the attic, locks the door and proceeds to squeal **_again_** until he’s certain he hears coyotes… or wolves… maybe it’s one of the gnomes? Something is reacting to her squealing. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!! I need to plan the wedding, the invites…”

“Mabel…”

“Are you going to have a baby?!” Mabel squealed again. “He/She will be so cuuuute~”

“ _Mabel._ ”

“I’m going to spoil them rotten! You need to name them; can I pick the name?”

“Mabel!”

“Pacifica needs to know, and Grenda, and Candy! OH MY GOSH DOES WENDY KNOW!? OMG THIS COULD BE A LOVE TRIANGLE!”

He covers her mouth with his hand. “Did you have any Mabel juice?”

Mabel shakes her head and licks his hand.

“Gross. Look Mabel it’s _nothing_ like that.”

“Of course it is! He asked about a dowry!” Shouting is heard from outside. “Stan’s probably arguing about the price.”

A few shots are heard outside and Dipper… well he’s trying really hard to not roll his eyes at his sister.

“Mabel, Bill is just being an asshole. He’ll do anything to get under their skin.”

“But what about you? You _blushed_ at the ‘magical boyfriend/fiancée’ title.”

“You would do that exact same thing!”

All she did to counterpoint this was create her “skeptacles”.

“Mabel…”

 She started to grin.

“Don’t you dare…”

The grin grew.

“Mabel… You’re blowing this out of proportion.” He scoffed, looking away from Mabel. “Besides I really doubt that Bill likes me like you’re suggesting-”

A sharp whistle cut through just about everything and the twins opened the attic window. Peering down, they found Bill grinning like a loon up at them.

Oh no.

Once Stan, Ford, and Soos where in view Bill took a deep breath.

“ ** _Dipper_** **_est mon amoureux chouchou, precieux_**!!!” He proclaimed, causing anything within a few miles of the shack to scatter and for him to balance on his heels. Hell he even _blew a kiss_ and _winked_ to add garnish to what Dipper feared he said.

Stan must have understood French because he turned _red_ and let loose a scream that would make a bloodthirsty Viking proud.

Bill simply cackled as he dodged a few more shots and teleported away, probably back to the apartment.

Dipper stepped away from the window, his anxiety kicking in as he dared glancing at his sister despite the furious blush he was sporting.

Mabel… oh she was already planning, if the evil grin and her humming the “Wedding March” was any sort of clue. She was also on her cellphone. “I call Maid of Honor bro-bro!”

Dipper was going to **_kill Bill_**.

That is if his Grunkles didn’t get to him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French translates to this: "Dipper is my precious sweet lover!" Sorry for the late translation addition!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Headcanons?
> 
> Talk to me on my Tumblr, I'm always open for discussion on this AU. Name's the same on here.


	10. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to fall to reach the bottom. Question is: Will you survive the landing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! The last time I reached ten chapters in any story was over ten years ago so this is a milestone for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but watch out for a hint as things aren't going to be so happy in the coming future.
> 
> FYI: "Andrew" is Kryptos. There will be a proper explanation soon.

Two weeks.

He’s staring at the calendar.

It’s been two weeks since his family was whole again, and that he broke the news to them that he was the soulmate of an ancient being that had tried to destroy them a decade ago. Two weeks since Bill kissed him and proclaimed in French that they were lovers (Stan knew what he said because he went to Canada apparently). Two weeks since Stan banned him from the cabin.

Two weeks away from Bill feels like a lifetime.

Dipper’s lying on his bed, staring at the many books that Grunkle Ford has collected, fighting the invisible pull he’s been experiencing to fall asleep. It feels subtle, like someone beckoning with a finger instead of a full on pull.

The break has not been kind to him. Experiments on his newfound abilities drain him and yet Mable’s late night activity keeps him up… it keeps everyone up. Here in Oregon, she can get away with downing coffee at odd hours at blasting synthesized music at full volume. Even though his room used to be Ford’s old study and is on the lower level of the house, he can still hear the god-awful soundtracks and Mabel karoking.

He actually misses the soft sounds of the piano lingering in the air followed by Bill’s voice. The being can carry a tune and control his volume.

There’s a lot of things about Bill that he’s starting to miss…

The pull is back, just a bit stronger. He can hear music, a piano playing and it’s the last thing needed for him to fall asleep. He adjusts the pillow and allows the piano notes to lull him to sleep, and to wherever he’s being pulled to.

\---

The Mindscape hasn’t changed since he left.

He’s sitting on the piano bench next to Bill, watching the being’s fingers dance across the keys. It’s nothing short of a wonder to watch as this dimension burning creature can create music without much effort. He must have been a prodigy in his own world…

“Nice to see you decided to accept my invitation.” Bill chirped as he continues to play. “You needed a break.”

“You could feel that?”

Bill nods, finishing the piece. He glances at Dipper who’s staring at his fingers. “Do you play?”

“I play the Sousaphone.”

Bill’s face skews up, like he’s trying to hold in laughter.

“Shut up, Dorito.”

Bill calms down. “So that the only thing you play?” There’s a lascivious smirk playing on his lips as Dipper blushes at the double meaning behind the question. “Do you want to play?” He plays a key, inviting him to try.

He nods and Bill stands up, allowing him to slide to the middle of the bench. He does so but his fingers hover over the keys. “Uhm… how do I play?”

Bill responds by placing his hands over Dipper’s, slotting his body right against his and helps him play the piano. The music is soft and slow, filling the room with the exact opposite of what he had been subjected to.

Bill starts to hum a tune as they continue to play. His body vibrates with the tunes and send his heart racing as lips brush against the shell of his ear.

♪♫ _See the Pyramids_

_Along the Nile_

_Watch the sun rise_

_On a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling_

_All the while_

_You belong to me_ ♫♪

 

Dipper fits like a puzzle piece against Bill, the warmth of his body lulling him into a relaxed state. He leaned into Bill and closed his eyes as the being continued to sing whilst they played the piano together.

♪♫ _See the market place_

_In old Algiers_

_Send me photographs_

_And souvenirs_

_Just remember_

_‘Til your dream appears_

_You belong to me_ ♫♪

The last note lingered in the air and the hands that guided clasped his, fingers intertwining. Dipper noticed for the first time that there was a strong steady heartbeat inside Bill’s chest and it provided a sense of comfort. In fact, the entire dream created a sense of serenity he never felt before.

For the first time, he felt he could sit still and watch things pass by without rushing into the unknown with a need to figure everything out. All he wanted to do was melt against this being.

He glanced at Bill to see a soft expression, one that he had seen on a person staring at their spouse, on the being’s face. Like Dipper is something irreplaceable, fragile, and wanted. It sends his heart into overdrive.

A wicked grin is added to the expression, creating something new that twists his gut as the being manipulates his hand to place butterfly kisses on his wrist. Lips move against the fragile pale skin but no sound reaches him.

The whole environment is becoming static, and panic overcomes him. He wants to hold onto this peaceful moment, lock it away, treasure it in his heart.

Then a new wave of panic piles on top as something pieces together in his mind around the same time he wakes up.

\---

He shoots up in his bed, heart pounding and mind overworking as his skin tingles from the contact in the Mindscape. Bill’s image lingers in his mind, and that alone seems to steal his breath, cementing what Dipper has discovered.

This truth seems inescapable, dumbfounding, and reaches down into the very core of his being. It’s like roots for a new flower twisting and reaching into every blood vessel, nerve, and cell. There’s literally no escape for him.

**_Dipper has fallen in love with William “Bill” Cipher._ **

Question is… what does he do now?

\---

Breakfast is, for once, a quiet affair.

The eggs and bacon, arranged in a smiling face thanks to Mabel, is being skewed with a fork. Dipper doesn’t even care as the metaphorical gears in his head work in overdrive to sort and solve his new dilemma.

He’s twenty-two, no longer a twelve-year-old awkward, sweating, stumbling pre-teen battling a crush. The feelings are deeper, more intense. When his mind pivots to the ancient being, he picks out things that are absolutely silly, like Bill trying to figure out a toaster or a microwave. Every memory over the past year of living with him comes to the metaphorical surface of his mind. Now it seems like the emotional floodgates have opened up as well. He feels like an exposed, raw nerve subjected to the endless amount of emotion this entire experience has opened up to. It leaves him wanting to find Bill and hide from it all, using the being as a shield… a refuge.

He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, quickly devours his breakfast before Waddles can get to it and retreats to his room. The less time he’s dealing with people, the better off his fragile emotional state will be.

His room, Ford’s old study, smells of books. There are no longer any traces of Project Mentem, instead there’s a fireplace and a desk filling in the empty space left behind. The wooden floors cover a concrete slab that keeps in some of the warmth in and provides a real separation from the underground lab. Dipper asked to keep all the books in the room so he would have something to read when he was bored. Overall it’s warm and cozy, befitting the new resident.

When the twins came back, it was clear that they needed separate rooms since they had reached an age where sharing a room while dealing with puberty was going to be awkward. Plus, Mabel wanted her own space and privacy.

Ford suggested the study, given that the Underground Lab had more than enough room for his experiments and the process of turning the study into a suitable bedroom passed by quickly.

Dipper sat on his bed, staring at the books as he tried to think of the proper next step in his dilemma. Maybe there was something within the old tomes?

He got off, walked to the crammed bookcase, and started thumbing through the books. Hopefully there was something in here about humans falling for eldritch beings.

\---

Three hours.

Three hours and not a single piece of information has been found.

It’s killing him. He’s taking a page from Fiddleford’s book and is trying to rip his hair out when he hears the door open.

“Hey are you ok?”

Here we go. “Okay? Yeah, I’m ok.” He pushes his chair away from his desk and stands up. “ _Perfectly ok_!” He takes a deep breath… and then his control breaks from the tiring day. “DO I NOT LOOK OK I’VE _NEVER BEEN BETTER_ IN MY LIFE! _ESPECIALLY_ CONSIDERING I’M **_UTTERLY, MADLY IN LOVE_** **_WITH AN INSANE DORITO-_** ” He’s been screeching, his voice breaking with stress before he stops during his rant and groans. “Shit I’ve said too much.” He falls onto his bed and covers his face with his pillow. “Shit.”

There’s a clatter and he rips the pillow off, sitting up to ask what’s wrong and the words die in his throat.

Mabel is standing in front of the door, a plate at her feet, staring at him with pure shock.

Shit.

…Fuck.

Oh ever-loving, motherfucking _shit **fuck**_!

“Mabel? Mabel… you heard _nothing_. Mabel. **No**.”

She starts smirking.

“Don’t you _dare_ smirk at me like that. Mabel… you’re scaring me.”

Her response is a mere whisper. “YouloveBill~”

“No Mabel.”

She speaks louder. “You love Bill~~!”

“ _Mabel_ … don’t. Do. It!”

She takes a deep breath. “DIPPER LOVES BI-”

Dipper lets out a combination of a wheeze and scream, scrambling over his own two feet. He covers her mouth and frantically tries to shush her. Again he sounds like he’s twelve years old again and looks absolutely panicked.

She licked his hand again, earning a disgusted sound.

“Seriously?”

But she was in the elevator, with her phone out. “Candy and Grenda are going to _flllip_ when they read this on Facebook!”

“Mabel what the actual fuck?! Seriously!?”

**_~Bill~_ **

Two weeks without Pine Tree.

Two weeks of being banned from the Mystery Shack.

How. Is. He. **_Bored!?_**

Seriously, he threw parties! The Nightmare Realm and Weirdmageddon was one giant fucking party, he’s fucking fun! **_He’s not supposed to be bored!_**

But here he is, sitting upside down on the couch, throwing wads of paper at some lame Spanish soap-opera (just cut out the cheese and leave the slaps, that’s a real show!) waiting for pizza.

He sucks at cooking, the microwave must be some alarm to let the Frilly Know-It-All that he’s up to no good and he can’t go near the woods to hunt without Stan coming after him with a shotgun. How else is he supposed to feed and keep the wildlife population in check so they don’t commit mass suicide??

Still it is nice to be… home? He’s not sure what to call the almost too small apartment he shares with Dipper. It’s too cramped for his tastes, the furniture is ugly, and he can’t lord over anyone while maintaining a safe distance from people. Plus, the landlady is a wrinkled terror that screeches about rent being due so much he wants to throw a chair at her.

She’s much worse than Sixer going on about his crush on the hillbilly in the form of hourly rants.

He performs a handstand, elegantly switching from his hands to his feet. The program is boring him and the barrier blocking Dipper’s room is too weak to deny him snooping rights of his soulmate’s prized possessions. It’s too much of a temptation and a source of fun he can’t ignore.

Thankfully Dipper has learned to clean his living quarters since he was twelve. It makes it easier to maneuver in the orderly room.

He rubs his hands together, grinning like Lewis Carroll’s Cheshire Cat. Where to look first??

The bookshelf is the first victim.

He thumbs through the various books, leafing through the pages and placing them back in their slots. After all he’s not a fucking animal, books are the only thing worth saving in the Multi-verse. He saved the Library of Alexandria for fuck’s sake… fucking idiots, trying to get rid of such a beautiful treasure. Thankfully he has the entire library in the Mindscape, safe from torches and whatever else meatsacks can come up with.

Then he finds a picture.

Of Dipper.

**_In glasses._ **

He stares at the picture, at the wire rimmed square-ish frames that make Dipper look very, very delectable, takes a deep breath and very slowly closes the book.

And then he _tears_ through bookshelf, furiously searching for more evidence of this new look and throwing books this way and that once deemed to be unimportant. There are a few very rare copies that he’s gentle with, but everything else becomes a literary projectile.

There’s little to no photos, but he finds the holy grail.

The glasses.

He grabs a plastic bag and shoves the case protecting the delicate item into the bag. He’s getting a good feeling about this room.

There are a few books left and out of curiosity he searches them when there’s another treasure.

Inside a recent copy of Websters Dictionary lies… a lace and strap **_garter belt_** … and **_matching stockings_**!? Next to it is a note…

“ _Don’t ever let **Him** see, need Mabel to return gag gift (panties included). **NEVER LET MABEL GIVE YOU GAG GIFTS!**_ ” Next to “him” is a small triangle.

Bill drops the book and falls to his knees.

Oh.

My.

 ** _GOD_**!

Tentacles sprout from his back and he becomes a maelstrom in the room, searching and tearing through **_everything_** looking for this “holy grail”. The mattress is flipped and clawed through, the desk is smashed, the wallpaper is now basically shreds. And Bill has found the **_motherload!_**

He’s found the following:

A “Build-Your-Own Lightsaber” kit (not sure what it is but it’s nerdy); “My Little Pony” collection, complete with small horses (those might be edible); _Playgirl_ Magazines littered with those small notes (Dipper has his own rating system how adorable!); **_Baby photos,_** a photo of Dipper in a lamb costume, and finally very large and very adorable sweaters, made by Shooting Star for him.

But there’s still no panties.

Bill tears through the dresser, literally pulling out draws and throwing clothes around… Dipper needs to update his fashion, people needs to know that he’s a good looking human!

The sock drawer goes next and he finds an overstuffed sock crammed in the very back. It’s an innocent fat inanimate object that Bill fishes out and squeezes, thinking there’s two addition pairs of socks inside.

Out comes something that isn’t a sock or two.

It’s the rest of the gag gift. Panties that have more lace and straps than actual fabric and a picture to show how to wear it.

Dear god.

Bill in on his knees, holding this _glorious_ lingerie as vivid fantasies of Dipper in this. If he could die again, seeing _that_ would be the best way to go.

He literally _scrambles_ out of the disaster area with all the goodies he’s found and dive-bombs onto the couch, spilling the contents of the bag. All the blackmail and sexual goodies spill out on the cheap table and he plots on which one to delve into.

He figures the colorful ponies deserve first choice. He uses his magic to gleam the DVDs, frowning at all the “friendship is magic” garbage and literally tosses the boxed sets over his shoulder. He picks up the figures and starts testing; slamming them against the wall, stomping on them, beating on them with a hammer… the usual. Some of them break but most just bounce off. He sits down on the sagging couch ready to eat a purple horse…

“What are you _doing_?”

Tad Strange stood at the door, wearing a formal suit and carrying three large pizza boxes. The only thing off about him was his purple goat eyes.

Bill tossed the horse. “Well, well if it isn’t…” He bit his lip and snapped his fingers. Then the snapping transitioned into pointing “finger guns” as the smile morphed into a stumped expression. He paced a bit as he was deep in thought, trying to force a word out and muttering under his breath.

“You forgot my name didn’t you.”

Bill took offence. “ _Never_! It’s just… hard to pronounced is all. It starts with a D-”

“Just call me Tad Strange. It’s easier.” Tad shot back, knocking an Easter Island Head tissue box off a tower of milk crates and set the pizzas down. He grunted as Bill slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Right, right. So what happened to the original meat sack? Did you banish his soul? Trick him into a deal~?”

“No, no… he jumped off Fremont Bridge and essentially drowned himself in the Willamette River about a year after your ‘Weirdmaggeddon’ incident. I just took over at the last minute to make sure the body didn’t die after the owner ‘jumped ship’.” He deadpanned, giving Bill a disapproving look. “You wouldn’t happen to know about a throne of frozen human agony, would you?”

Bill coughed and avoided eye contact.

“Nevermind that, I looked up on the town’s Facebook page that you’ve gotten involved with the Pines ag- What. Are. _Those_?” Tad used his near person sized umbrella to point at the goodies Bill found, namely the _unmentionables_.

Bill refused to say anything, instead he flipped the table and sent all the precious objects flying. “So yeah, the Pines. Long story short, Gideon is trying to become a demon and I bound Pine Tree to myself and vice versa. It’s going _great_ and now you need to leave an-” Tad held his umbrella like a weapon, aiming at Bill’s remaining eye.

“Cipher, is this going to be the same as that incident with Alā’ ad-Dīn Muḥammed or the one with Alexander the Great… _is it_?” Other voices were seeping into Tad’s, a clear warning to Bill to not bullshit.

“You mean the setting beards on fire and shattering a civilization? No… Nothing to _that_ scale. Yet. Look Pine Tree and I are Soulmates and… yeah that seems to be going well. You know alongside Andrew teaming with that baby man.”

Tad let loose curses that caused several pieces of furniture to fall apart and a mirror to shatter. “Well this is a disaster, one that surprisingly _you didn’t cause_.”

“Hey Bill? Are you home?”

What? W- Oh my… _FUCK! FUCK FUCK FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!_ Dipper’s home and Bill has all the, the furniture…. _SHIT_! Bill let out some sort of choking noise that alerted Tad to just how much trouble he was in.

“Oh, well I’ll let you panic and rearrange the place to avoid another death by the Pines. But we will talk about this Cipher… just… just get an eyepatch for that mess of an eye you have left. Oh and I’m taking the meat lovers.” Tad snatched a box and calmly left, swinging that fucking piece of junk around like he was on a cheerful walk.

Bill started right away, using his magic to clean up the place or at least make it look like he didn’t rummage through Dipper’s belongings. He stashed the goodies in his room, somewhere where Dipper won’t find the items. He does not to die by the hands of a Pines again.

When Dipper walks in, the apartment looks normal and Bill is ready to devour the pizza.

The exhaustion the human is experiencing hits Bill like an oncoming train, dragging him into the unfamiliar realm of sleep. “You alright?”

Dipper yawns and rubs his eye. “’M just tired. Ford thinks he’s figured out why I’m able to use electricity and water…” The way he’s mumbling and looking so sleepy tempts Bill.

He wants to carry Dipper back into the Mindscape and bury him in the softest materials, keep the human out of the world that has done so much to him. He would do such a thing if dimension hopping didn’t take so much energy.

In fact, Dipper is falling asleep where he stands, so Bill who’s now also fighting sleep, picks him up without much complaint.

He created this body to be strong, similar to some other beings that retained a weak look. It helped lure victims in, assuming they would be able to fight their way out. It was turning out very similar for him, to have the masses close in, assuming that he wasn’t a danger when in fact he was the most dangerous creature they could be around. A predator hiding in plain sight.

Dipper all but collapsed into his arms, doe eyes hazy as he fought to stay awake. “There’s a fog outside. Doesn’t fog this much outside the coast.”

Bill glanced out Dipper’s bedroom window into town. Sure enough there was fog blanketing the streets and any unlucky soul that was outside was falling asleep. He cursed and walked into his room.

Trinkets from far off lands, ancient times, and of magical origins filled the room as a bed big enough for two tall people rested against the wall. Bill wasn’t able to recreate his ideal bedroom thanks to the landlady banshee but she didn’t have much say when he brought a lot of revenue in with his… eccentric character.

He deposited Dipper on the soft bed, snapping his fingers to replace the street clothes with soft pajamas and covered him up. A spin of an odd wind chime and a movement of a few charms sent Dipper into a deep sleep and protecting the room.

The fog had seeped into the apartment.

Bill held his breath as he dispersed the fog and blocked any entryway, taking a breath just short of completing his task. He cursed the use of lungs as he finished sealing the apartment and stumbled back into his room.

Thankfully the fog only covered the town and didn’t extend into the forest so his window remained open. To him the forest seemed a little bit safer than the town itself and this assumption was paying off.

Glowing eyes peered out through the darkness of the trees, anxious chatter revealing that the mystical denizens were aware and worried.

He crawled into the bed, mumbling something unintelligent when Dipper rested his head on his chest and sharing body heat. Something was nagging his mind, something important about the human.

He should be safe right? If that was true… then why did he feel like the time Dipper had was growing short? Why was that cold panic seeping into his bones the way it did when he found him dying at the store?

Sleep claimed him too before he could figure out the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reaching the end of the tenth chapter! Leave kudos or a comment! If you have questions or headcanons stop by my tumblr: liberatedpuppeteer. tumblr. com (without spaces)


	11. Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is completed, a past revealed, and a monster will rise from the depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this is going to be the second shortest chapter in this fic. 
> 
> Thanks to my friends on Skype, Discord, and Tumblr for helping me. I wish I could give you all hugs.

The closest a human in Dimension 46 ever got to accurately describing the second dimension was a school teacher named Edwin Abbot. The man came up with a ridiculous fantasy that there was a world that was merely in two dimensions with the men being shapes and the women being lines.

But that’s all it was; a fantasy. One that while came close to sharing the second dimension, was still grossly inaccurate.

Kryptos scoffed at the weathered book before throwing it into the air and shredding it with thousands of metal blades.

The second dimension wasn’t literally flat. It had dimensions like a majority of the other realms in the multi-verse. It was metaphorically flat, with flat dreams and flat ambitions. The “people” had exoskeletons and the government had a caste system, which ruled how they lived their lives. His family enjoyed their prosperity in the elite.

He had servants, tutors, an advanced education. His life was handed to him on a silver platter.

William’s wasn’t.

He was a part of the lowest class… the son of a failed merchant. His kind wasn’t special… but he had talent. He could create a deal that benefitted both parties, explore loopholes, and the magic he could use was something no one had ever seen before. A quick study with a quicker mouth, William was a prodigy.

Kryptos hated him for it.

So when he sought out a way to make life better, he offered to tag along… and mess everything up for him. It was easy, given that William was bound by rule after rule and held down by the oppression his status. Their dimension allowed only the highest true freedom. He couldn’t speak up, use magic in public… This forced him to rely on Kryptos to navigate the social rules and taboos, to trust him. It was incredibly easy to slip a few lies, manipulate the plans and make certain Bill was bound until the only thing he could do was break rules, destroy the shackles tying him down. It resulted with fire, death, and in the end their dimension burned and dear William got the blame.

It was wonderful to watch the rest of the multi-verse paint the prodigy into a monster. To watch dear William morph into the monster everyone claimed he was. After watching his family perish and enduring persecution, William went insane; becoming the “host that never dies”. In his insanity, William used most of his power to subconsciously morph the Nightmare Realm into a representation of his broken mind.

Kryptos waited in the background. He was waiting, buying his time for when the scrub was too weak to take over and reshape everything into his image and seek out more power. Then he could claim the multi-verse as his and become a god. Once he reached that level of power, he would be unstoppable.

The Pines Bloodline ruined everything.

That family was fixing William, repairing his broken mind and making him strong again through their interactions throughout time. Especially that Mason.

He had watched the boy as he talked to William through his prison, uttering kind words and company. The audacity this human had to undo everything that he had worked for, to promise William a second chance through his gentle demeanor. It was unnerving once he learned that the two were similar, being prodigies. He also had a power lying inside that was itching to escape, and a drive to do anything to achieve the impossible. But he was too smart, too fierce to accept another deal from a demon. His love for his family was sickening… He had too much in common with William for Kryptos to work with.

He turned to Gideon, a direct parallel to himself, to crush William. The boy had anger towards the family for taking away his fame and his “soulmate”. He was also angry at William for failing in their broken deal and for punishing him for failing on capturing Mason. But the human had greed and a lust for power stronger than his own, making him easy to twist and manipulate.

He brought him to the Nightmare Realm, taught him magic and helped him find the Journals the Pines tossed into the Bottomless Pit. He also gave him a bag of stones that William had collected during his insanity to channel the human’s natural power, thinking that he would be cooperative and work with him. But Gideon ran with his own plans, giving William a reason to fight.

 William was back to his old self, clear minded, aware, and vengeful. His power was back to Weirdmageddon levels, matching Kryptos’ own. But he had to deal with the Pines as well, which was a dangerous move. William warned him so with just one look at the end of their battle.

Now he was nursing his wounds and his anger; searching through his books looking for the edge he needed. He needed to turn the tide before William regained his power that had leaked into the small rifts of what used to be the Nightmare Realm.

The door to the abandoned Claymore Manor was slammed open, bouncing off the wood wall and Gideon stomped forward, throwing anything that wasn’t bolted down. A few chairs almost nailed Kryptos but he dodged them in time, a fate some of the chained Hench maniacs didn’t share. The rhombus merely turned around to stare down at the furious human.

“Demon! You promised me that we would destroy the Pines! You promised that I would finally have my queen! YOU **_PROMISED_**!” Gideon roared, bringing claws up extremely close to Kryptos in an unspoken threat.

The demon smacked the weapon away. “I never promised anything, _you_ need to _listen_!”

“I don’t need to listen to you! You’re m-”

A large aura engulfed Kryptos. “ ** _Don’t you dare say that I’m YOUR minion_**! Be grateful that I’m still helping you after that last failure!”

Both the demon and the human growled at each other, the pressure from their powers clashing against each other causing a few support beams to snap and fall in-between them. This alerted them to the fact that the building wouldn’t be able to withstand any conflict.

Kryptos gestured Gideon to follow him and they ventured deeper into the derelict house. They stopped at a trapdoor and Kryptos flung it open with magic and they vanished in the darkness the door previously withheld.

Underneath the house, was an opulent chamber with shelves full of bloodied jars and books and ornate beds or altars with crimson satin covers with multiple stains. Fog covered the floor with bones in small piles and black symbols painted into the stonework. Candles, curtains, and a flaming inverted pentagram on the “ceiling” finished off the room. While many would shy away from the ritualistic room, Gideon charged on, ignoring the crunch of bone underneath his shoes.

Kryptos placed the book back in its respective spot. “We underestimated William and Mason.”

“Pines is worthless!”

The demon clenched his teeth. “He has immense prowess for a human, more than you do. You have more greed, but what set you two apart is Mason got bound to Cipher as such they share power.”

Gideon narrowed his eyes. “What are you saying?”

Kryptos pulled out a book from the shelf. It was black, bulbous and veiny with a brass pentagram and very, very thick. The demon sent the book to Gideon and with a snap of his gloved fingers opened it up to an old page.

The entry reminded Gideon of the Pine’s journals; showing what would have been a Venn Diagram with people, or what would be considered people if the shapes were anything to go by inside a summoning or alchemy circle with various elements binding the two shapes together. There were ciphers and a language he couldn’t understand, but Kryptos snapped his fingers. The symbols shifted into something Gideon could understand.

There was one phrase in Latin in big letters that made Gideon’s blood boil.

 ** _Anima Alternum_**.

**_Soul Mates._ **

He let out a rage filled scream that echoed throughout the chamber. He slammed the tome shut and threw it with all the strength he could muster.

Kryptos caught it and floated down to face the human, baring his teeth. “ ** _Do not throw this book! U N D E R S T A N D!_** ” His voice rattled the books and shook the various altars, his aura flaring up again as a show of force.

Gideon was too old and too hardened to cower like a child, but he did take a step back from the demon; the rage drained from his entire body.

Kryptos calmed down, setting the book down on the center altar and opening up to the entry again. “William and I learned the same magic but he was more… efficient at it than almost anyone in the dimension. This spell was one of the few forbidden ones we were warned against, since it nearly tore the dimension apart. In fact, any magic that has to do with souls is generally forbidden given the sensitive nature, but there were a few cases that the spell could be casted without repercussions.” He sent a seething glance at Gideon. “When was the last time you saw Mason Pines before our confrontation?”

“That’s easy; I went to ‘talk’ to him at the…” The realization of his mistake finally dawned on him and it showed on his face; eyes wide and skin almost sickly pale. “Oh dear.”

The air dropped well below 45 degrees, as Kryptos floated down till he was staring at Gideon eye to eyes. “So you went to _talk_ to Mason, did you? Tell me… do you remember what happened next?” He could tell that the human was terrified, given that his heart was racing and beating loud enough for him to hear. This is the proper response to otherworldly beings in his eyes. “Gideon~” The way he sang was a cold reminder that he was far from happy. “What happened after you met up with Mason?”

Gideon tried to back away, head for the ladder but a snap of gloved fingers had the entrance blocked with thick prison bars. Arrow shaped barbs extended out, stopping short of breaking the heavy-set neophyte’s skin but the pressure they created was a silent promise that Gideon would die if he moved.

The human couldn’t escape any longer.

“You didn’t happen to _kill him_ , did you?”

All the pride Gideon show cased earlier when he shared this accomplishment had been snuffed out and he was quivering, facing his death like a child.

William got lucky; he found a mortal that faced death with dignity.

More pressure was placed on the fragile body, metal ready to break skin. It was then Gideon crumbled into a perfect scared servant.

“I did! I wanted to put him in his place, get him out of the way so I could finally have Mabel all to myself!” He falls to his knees, making himself smaller as his tongue dissolves into a babbling language used by ancient slaves when they faced certain death.

The snarl that escapes him resonates, growing into a roar of screams and cries that makes Gideon’s ears bleed. The soundwaves threaten to bring the chamber down around them as cracks show on the rhombus exoskeleton. Liquid like that of Mercury oozes out as Kryptos’ form stretches and grows.

His eye settles on Gideon, it’s by his will that metal tears through clothes and slices skin. The augmented limb is pierced and ripped out of its socket, drawing froth cries that seem to briefly satisfy. But the mortal isn’t going to escape with a minor punishment.

Metal pierces more flesh and Gideon is presented like meat on a butcher’s block, whimpering and crying for his pathetic life.

Smaller hands are ready to limb more limbs and crush the man’s windpipe when they twist and break. Kryptos is engulfed in searing white hot pain, curling in on himself as muscle and limb thrash. The laws of this dimension are going to tear him apart if he doesn’t do something.

“Too bad you don’t have a human body.” Gideon spits out, having the fucking gall to say anything…

But he’s right. William has a body, Mason has one… even this pathetic mass has one too. If he was going to stay in this cursed dimension, then he needed a body.

“No… but _you do_. It’s time we finished the deal.”

Metal gives way, wounds are healed and Gideon is all too happy to gather more former Hench-maniacs for the ritual.

The soul bond wasn’t the only forbidden magic they had learned as mere children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, etc? Send em here or on my tumblr. I would love to get asks and messages.


End file.
